The Rath of Two Princesses
by Trynia Merin
Summary: Rath awakens a new mummy to fight an ancient princess, Kara, who wants to take over the world and destroy Prince Rapses
1. Default Chapter

This is a work of Fan Fiction. The Characters of Mummies Alive are the Property of DIC Inc. The character of Lyris and Avaris are property of "the Goddess Mia", which I used out of joy for the complexity of the Muse's character. The characters of Princess Kara and Princess Mennehotep are my own creations. If you wish to use them, I have no reservations, save that you give credit where it is due. Thank you. :)

-Theresa E. Meyers

The Rath of Two Princesses...part 1

As related by the Princess Mennehotep in her new time, the Twentieth Century.... 

* * *

Late afternoon in California fell as it normally did. The gentle lull of traffic swelled into full rush hour. Normal commuters honked their horns, and hoped that they could coax the inexorable slowing to a fast rush. 

However, as nighttime approached, three strange vehicles struggled to avoid the column of traffic. A glistening mini-craft hurtled only a few hundred feet from the pavement. If one caught a glimpse, they could see the definite Egyptian motif displayed in the vehicle's. And if one noticed more closely the occupant, it would seem as if a large cobra were at the controls. A cobra with arms and legs, that is.

And roaring below to keep pace was a motorcycle. One couldn't help but notice the glittering gold and turquoise jackal behind the handlebars as it sped just beneath the air craft.

Shortly behind followed a bizarre street roadster, with a powerful engine. It too displayed the Egyptian design elements of the previous two vehicles. Its occupants were hidden by the tinting of the dome cabin.

From high above, the scribe peered with penetrating green eyes beneath his cobra headdress. Over the radio crackled the voice of his leader.

"Can you see it yet?" 

"Unfortunately I'm not blessed with your eagle eyes," the scribe grumbled. "But wait, I think I am homing onto a strong trace of Magic...."

"Keep your course straight and true, and we cannot fail," came Ja-Kal's answer. Now, in the corner of his vision, the Scribe, named Rath, could glimpse the glimmer of gold as his leader soared nearby. Ja-Kal had no need for the aircraft, with his armored wings to carry him.

"When I get my hands on the young prince," muttered Rath. "Of all the idiotic places to go by oneself! A city... oh...what was it called?"

"Los Angeles," said Nefer-Tina's sprightly voice over the radio channel.

"But the Pyramid said 'The city of Angels'," muttered Rath. "I simply must design a translator for modern phraseology.."

"Didn't it say something about the Wood of Holly?" asked a lyric voice, from the Jackal riding the motorcycle. "It would be so nice to see a forest again..."

"Hollywood," corrected Nefer-Tina. "You know, bright lights, big city... home of the stars.."

"Why in the Name of Osiris would the stars live in a forest?" wondered Ja-Kal. "This time is truly full of wonders..."

"Not that type of star..." giggled Nefer-Tina. "It's the home of those people in the Spirit Box!"

"I hope they have good food there," boomed yet another voice. "We need to stop for a snack!"

The down to earth desires of his friend never ceased to elicit a sense of irritation to the Scribe. Armon was forever feeding his massive strength with a constant supply of the food from this strange time of the Reborn Prince.

"I've fixed our destination..." Rath announced with some pride. "It is in that city ahead!"

"The City of Angels," murmured the fifth and most recent guardian. "Such a lovely name for such a grey place."

If Ja-Kal had his lungs he would cough at the filthiness of the air. It was like flying into a desert sandstorm. Quickly the Osiran guardian dipped beneath the haze. Rath followed his example, with his new craft. At last they could comfortably see.

A sight caused the scribe to gasp, "Great Ra, what a city!" Far below them stretched an expanse worthy of Memphis itself. Small scale pyramids rose gracefully from the landscape, amidst a grand temple. It was a large scale version of the museum they'd left far behind in San Francisco.

"Are we back in our fair mother land?" wondered the Scribe.. He could almost believe himself there. A chiming shriek brought him out of his brown study. "I've got it! Rapses' amulet must be inside the great temple!"

"Well done, Rath," said Ja-Kal. Nodding with self approval, Rath smiled.

"When do we move in?" asked Nefer-Tina.

"When do we have dinner?" asked Armon.

"We must wait till the Goddess Net hides us," commanded Ja-Kal. Then we will move in. Nefer Tina, Armon, you will come with me, into the front of the Palace. Rath, take Lyres and see if you can approach our enemy from behind..."

"Are you certain you will not require my skills to confront...."

"We cannot be certain that it is Scarab who holds the Prince," said Ja-Kal. "You did say that it was difficult to explain the source of the magic that blocks the Prince's thoughts from us..."

"Let me get this straight," said Lyres. You can still hear the Amulet of the Prince, but you say the other magic blocks it..."

"What I mean is, that even thought I can home in= on the amulet's Magic, a stronger Magic is preventing young Rapses from talking to us in words..."

"Oh, that makes it so clear," muttered Nefer- Tina.

"Hey, Nefer- Tina..." Armon interrupted. "What do the words Jack-in-the-Box= mean?"

"What?"

Armon gestured towards a strange sign covered in bizarre hieroglyphs. That image of the clown coming from the square doorway made little sense to the fighter, even though he could read.

"I smell eggs... and... it smells like what my mother used to make!"

"Time for a rest..."

"I hope Jack is generous..."

* * *

It had been the chance of a lifetime. To visit the set of the new movie. It was set for Ancient Egypt, and his mother had been called in as an advisor for historic accuracy. The museum would get good publicity for their input. Several artifacts had been unearthed from museums around the world, for the set and props department to copy into Hollywood property. It was to tell the story of one of the grandest stories of all. The love between Cleopatra, and the roman general Julius Caesar. And the bizarre love triangle that was completed by Marc Anthony. And one of Presley's favorite movie stars was playing the part of Cleopatra's other lover... 

And not to mention the actress playing Cleopatra herself. But now as Presley looked back on the trip, he could kick himself. Here he was now, bound hand and foot in the strange darkness. Only the light from skylights far above gave any sense to his surroundings. Long forgotten, the autograph book lay several feet away, from his backpack.

Stretching out his foot, he could just reach the strap. "Just... at little further..." Presley Carnarvon grunted to himself. At last his sneaker toe hooked the strap, and Presley pulled. Slowly it slid across he cement floor. Presley rolled over onto his back, taking the pack with him. Something flat and metallic bounced off his back. Straining with his hands, he felt the triple prongs of his faithful boomerang. Presley made short work of the ropes that bound him. Just how had he gotten into this mess anyway? He had been bored out of his mind with his mother's lecture to the technicians, and excused himself to go stargazing. That is, till he heard muttering coming from a nearby set...

Two men talked eagerly. Something about the gold in the borrowed parts to the exhibit. Were they common thieves? The spirit of the Pharaohs son inside of him made him suspect otherwise. Then as he reached for his amulet to summon help, he was approached from Roman candles exploded in his brain, and he awoke to voices.

"It's not here," snapped a woman's voice.

"WE looked everywhere, after we shut the power off.

"It's not good enough," snapped the woman again. "I must find it."

"There's all sorts of artifacts here!" said another woman's voice, lower this time. "Enough to make several million dollars..."

"Don't be stupid," muttered the man's voice. "That's not what..."

"Oh, why must I do everything myself?" asked the first woman's voice. 

"What exactly are we looking for again?"

"An amulet. A talisman with the image of a sacred lion," clarified the first speaker.

"What..."

"It was stolen from my family ages ago. I seek to return it to it's rightful status."

"But the British museum is returning the entire collection to the Egyptian government..." said the other man's voice.

"Those fools. They don't know it's true value. They'd lock it in a box in another museum, and its true use would be denied my family another thousand years..."

"And supposedly only you know its true value?" smirked the woman. "Great."

"What about the kid?" asked the man.

"If it becomes necessary, we can use him to get the influence needed..."

"What?"

"Don't you know who that is?" asked the woman. "It's the son of the Advisor to this stench of a movie. 

"Oh yeah. Hostage and all?"

"Sometimes Mohammed, you surprise me."

"Yes, miss..."

"Hoo boy," muttered Presley as he recalled. He had never seen her face. But inside, he felt the chiming of a fellow ancient spirit. Not as ancient as his, but still ancient Egyptian. 

* * *

Net covered the sky with her lovely spangled body. Under her shade they could assess the situation. Rapses was not hurt, or Rath may no longer sense the vibrations of his soul. That was why Ja-Kal had waited. 

However, Lyris and Nefer-Tina were not so patient. They'd taken the food from Jack-in the Box, which Armon had all but as Presley would say, 'scarfed down.' Now they sat outside, beneath Net's splendor, while Lyris told a story to pass the time. The gentle bard fingers strummed her lyre. In verse unfolded the legend of Osiris, and his wife Isis. How they had conquered death with their love and devotion. Ja-Kal slipped away from the others, Rath noticed. As many times before he'd slip into a reflective mood and disappear. 

From beneath his wrappings, Ja-Kal removed that familiar scrap of cloth. A tiny baby's hand-print was traced on its fibers. If he could cry, tears would be forming in his blue eyes.

Lyris's gentle ballad caressed his ears. But he wished he could shut it out. And now, if they didn't find Presley…

"Ahem," said a voice. Ja-Kal broke his musing to look at the slender figure of the Scribe. "You are… missing the end of Lyris's tale…"

"You're actually listing to her this time?"

"Ahem… one does not receive all his learning from the side of science…" coughed Rath. 

"Hey, Ja-Kal," chimed in Armon. "There's still some bacon left! Don't miss out…"

"Or Armon will eat it all," came Nefer-Tina's sprightly laughter.

"I'm not hungry," Ja-Kal sighed.

"Do you know what day it is?" asked Rath, trying to distract his distressed leader. 

"I had not noticed…"

"Is it any wonder you are so somber? It's the festival of Osiris… when in the Great Pyramid…."

"I know," said Ja-Kal sadly. 

"Are we ready to go yet?" asked Lyris, who had just joined the two. She took in the sad despondent form of Ja-Kal, and crossed over to her leader. Her turquoise eyes met that of Rath, questioning. He shook his head, and sighed.

Nefer-Tina also came over. In the light of the full moon she glanced at Lyris, who nodded towards Ja-Kal. Slowly she lay a hand on the first guardian's shoulder. "Ja-Kal, is it time?" she asked.

"Yes, the prince…" said Ja-Kal, straightening up. He hastily slipped the cloth in amidst his wrappings. "Prepare yourselves."

"With the strength of…" blurted out Armon before Ja-Kal covered his mouth and hissed for silence.

"What? Was it something I said…"

"We must wait till we are closer…" said Ja-Kal. "We are far from our sarcophagi. We'll need every ounce of strength to confront the unknown. We do not yet know who our adversary is…"

"But what if…" began Nefer-Tina… before a nod from Lyris cut her off.

"We'll have plenty of time for transforming once we know what we're up against…" said Rath. "Ja-Kal is right."

"Very well, I will wait," said Armon, satisfied with the explanation.

"Rath, Lyris, prepare to move out."

"B-but wait, there's no back door…" said Rath.

"Those windows in the roof will do for doors," said Ja-Kal. "Hurry now…"

Rath grumbled, annoyed he hadn't thought of the obvious alternative. Lyris chucked, and nudged Nefer-Tina. He glanced away quickly.

"What's so interesting…"

"I ..er… was looking at the stars…" Rath said hastily, as he climbed into his aircraft.

"They are beautiful," said Lyris, settling in the seat behind him. Although she didn't breath, she still took in air to speak And the force of the outrushing air hit him right on the back of his neck. And that lead to a rather uncomfortable chilling sensation throughout his mummified body. One he hadn't felt since Chandra had come under his tutelage. And she had left him. Dare he try again? As they took off towards the temple, his eyes glimpsed the stars. They had slightly shifted in their position in the time he'd been dead. "There's Isis!" said Lyris, pointing to a bright object near the horizon.

"Yes… correct. But where is mighty Osiris…" mumbled Rath. Then the telltale three stars blared into view. The sky craft swerved, in his momentary excitement. As he gasped and overcompensated, Lyris was almost thrown into his lap.

"Are you all right?" she asked, brushing herself off as Rath straightened the craft out. "Your mind seems to be far away…"

"Er… I'm just worried about the Prince."

"But didn't you say he was still alive?"

"Er… yes… but my spells tell me we are on the verge of a conjunction… If only I knew more about the heavens."

"What?" laughed Lyris. "Is there a subject in science you don't know about?"

"Ahem. Quite…" he coughed, avoiding her laughing eyes. How they sparkled with amusement, framed with that silvered hair that once was auburn.

"Saturn is crossing near Pluto," she said.

"How did you know that…"

"I… prefer not to say," she admitted, shoving memories of Avaris back into her mind. "there's the temple…."

"Coming into land…" said Rath. "Get ready…"

  
  


* * *

It was the time of the year for the great festival, to honor Osiris. Gathering around Mennehotep were the usual retinue of serving woman. She sighed. And glanced at herself in the mirror. Just why for this once could she not dress herself? 

A white cotton dress was wrapped about her tanned skin. Practiced hands plaited over her obsidian hair as Mennehotep sat patiently. How is this, my mistress?" asked Memnet, her favorite serving girl. Memnet held up a mirror of polished bronze. In its flawless surface, the Lady glanced at her reflection. "Could you not use less Kohl?" she sighed.

"But your eyes are so lovely. It brings out the lovely glistening of the midnight in them..."

Again she sighed. She'd been chosen, of all the daughters of the House, to be the Maiden. Each daughter from her family had held the honor. Each had prospered. Yet Mennehotep had not the desires for her life that society dictated for a woman of her stature. She was to marry an important member of the Pharaoh's court, or a powerful nobleman. However, Mennehotep had little desire to be a lady. In fact, she had other desires. During her schooling, which was permitted for women of her stature, she'd learn the ways of writing and reading hieroglyphics. And in the special times she'd sneak off to learn what she really wanted.

The ways of an alchemist were her desire. Mennehotep wished to heal people with the special elixirs and potions at the alchemist's disposal. But a daughter of her father was not expected to do such a lowly task as healer and Alchemist. Still, she had her garden. And her scrolls. "Memnet, what hour is it?"

"The fifth of the day, mistress…"

"Bring my scrolls. I wish to occupy my time."

"Why not send for your musicians? A legend from the scrolls of Lyris might soothe your troubled nerves…"

"No. Not tonight…."

Memnet fetched what she was asked to. She handed the flat sheet of papyrus to her mistress. Eagerly Mennehotep seized the scroll. And began to read from the wisdom of Rath, one of the greatest wizards from the dynasty of Ammonhotep….

* * *

Rath quickly took in the room in the dimness around them. His eyes narrowed as he tried to read the inscriptions on the jars. Upon a table lay a sarcophagus. Lyris wondered at the design. 

"It's not like any I have seen," murmured Rath.

"How can you be sure it's not from a later period in our history... after we..."

"Oh, nonsense," sniffed Rath. "I have seen my share of sarcophagi..."

"Sh..." hissed Lyris, cutting him off. "Someone's coming." 

Behind a glass case containing four canopic jars they hid. Rath watched as a dark haired woman with green eyes entered the room, clad in a long white dress. Behind her a man carried a tray of lit candles, which he placed at intervals around the sarcophagus. The woman lifted a small green box which rattled as she set it on the floor.

"Shall we begin, mistress?" asked the other woman, who carried a surgical tray.

"Yes, it's about time," said the first woman, green eyes eager. Lyris thought they looked like those of a hungry cat before it was about to pounce on a mouse.

The man removed a small length of metal rod, with one flat end. It descended towards the sarcophagus. Grunting, he jammed it between the two halves.

"They... they're trying to open it!" gasped Rath, shocked. They opened the outer casing. Lifted out another nested box, covered in bright gold leaf. 

"Whoever it was, it must have been a princess..." said Lyris.

Squinting in the dark, Rath glanced at the hieroglyphics on the discarded boxes. "Life and health... to Mennehotep... daughter of..."

"Rath," Lyris pulled at his bandaged cuff.

Now the mummy itself was visible. Fine scissors approached the outer shroud. A lovely face cover traced the aristocratic features of the princess's mummy. Lacquered black traced the eyes and other facial feature. Carefully Karen cut the bandages wrapping the outer part of the chest area, without disturbing the headpiece. Eager fingers slipped between the ancient wrappings.

"She must be looking for the sacred jewelry," gasped Rath. "This is scandalous! Disturbing the dead!"

"Why won't they let her rest in peace?"

Silence fell over the muttering. Karen's eyes gleamed eagerly as she slipped her fingers around the mummy's left hip. "I have it," she whispered.

"That's quite enough," snorted Rath. "I must stop her... before the curse is invoked..."

"Curse?" asked Lyris. "What curse..."

"The one that protects us from robbery," snapped Rath. "You should know all about that! You're a muse, for Osiris' sake."

Lyris couldn't hold him back as he dashed to the rescue. "Stop right there, defiler!" Rath shrilled. "How dare you disturb the rest of a sacred ruler!"

Karen gasped, in anger more than fear. "So the princess has her guardians..." she snorted.

"Stop right now... or face the wrath of..."

"You cannot stop me, animate dead," Karen snapped. Lyris stepped out, from behind Rath.

"Want to bet?" she chimed in.

"Two guardians?" wondered Karen. "No matter. I have what is rightfully mine!"

Gold glittered in her long fingers. A sparkling blue energy emanated from the charm as she held it aloft. "Stop, don't!" Rath shouted as she chanted an ancient incantation.

"With the strength of Ra!" he shouted, transforming into his cobra persona. Green energy flashed from his serpentine blade.

"By the power of Hapshutset, I claim that which is mine by birthright!" screamed Kara, and blazed into fire. What stood before them was a much different figure. Eyes as green as Rath's blazed like emeralds from beneath the tall crown of a Princess. A long gauze gown encased her shapely form. A glittering collar glinted from her neck. She crossed her arms, brandishing her charm.

Rath advanced, and the space between them did not diminish as the transformed woman stepped backwards. "I know who you are, fool," snapped Kara.

"Who are you?" hissed Rath, advancing another step.

'The rightful heir to the south kingdom!" she cried. "I was to be the Pharaohs wife. But you are before my glorious time!"

"Glorious time... whatever do you mean..." 

"Where is the young prince..." Lyris chimed in.

"He is safe..." said Kara. "But you are in my way, Scribe. I will not permit any interruptions..."

"Give up the prince..." cried Lyris, brandishing her staff.

"Out of my way..." Kara ordered. She released a blue blast of energy from her fingertip. Just in time, Rath threw up his hands in a defense gesture. Most of the energy he managed to ward off.

Unnoticed, Lyris phased from sight. She materialized behind Princess Kara, hoping to attack. But Kara noticed. With but a gesture a wind roared up, and threw Lyris off her feet. Kara's attention again turned to Rath, who hurled his sword at her. A serpent twined around the princess's hands.

"Mighty goddess, assist me in my cause," chanted Kara, facing the statue of Bastet. "Lend me your power! Animate!"

Rath shivered, knowing the power of the goddess he'd encountered. But then he recalled, smiling.

"She cannot help you. I destroyed her crystal of power..."

"Ah, you are wrong, ancient one..."

Lyris was almost on top of Kara. Brandishing her staff, she swung. Kara came full around, and faced her. The serpent flew towards Lyris, hissing.

"Stop!" Rath commanded, and the snake clattered lifeless to the ground.

For now she stood further transformed. A gleaming lion's head crowned her brow, complete with clawed gauntlets and boots. Unlike Nefer-Tina's armor, she carried no whip. "Is that the best you can do?" sneered Kara. "You men are all pathetic weaklings... like my dear brother..."

"Of all the arrogant..." hissed Rath. "I will stop you..."

Gesturing he loosed an energy bolt. She simply deflected it back to him, knocking him off balance. Lyris could not land a solid blow on the princess Kara. With catlike leaps the princess dodged her every blow. "Why do you fight me?" she asked, green eyes fixing into Lyris.

"I must defend the prince..."

Rath picked himself up. The statues on the wall began to move inexorably closer. The guardians of the princess Mennehotep had been summoned by that last incantation to Bastet. And he in his foolishness had not remembered the delay in the animate spell. The great stone lions on either side of the Hollywood set growled, and leapt from their pedestal...

Glancing back and forth, Rath could not decide where to strike first. From the corner of one eye he watched in horror as Lyris fell upon Kara. But there was one chance. Summoning his instinct he recalled the curse. If only he could remember the calling spell. Perhaps Mennehotep herself could help them:

"Mighty princess now arise,

Sweep the anger from your sister's eyes

Preserve with wisdom and no fear

Beyond the Western Gate Appear!"

But his energy was fast depleting.

But she had all the energy one could want!"

"Lyris! Sutech and the deep sea!" he shouted, and leapt. The two lions came close to obliterating each other. But one simply swatted at Rath as he tumbled through the air.

Lyris wrestled the princess around. She loosed a bolt at Rath. He jumped over her, and Lyris swung the princess over. Grasping his blade, Rath deflected the charge towards the sarcophagus. To no avail.

Screaming, a lion threw him down. the other jumped towards Lyris, who let go of Kara. Kara rolled out of the way as the massive statue crumbled upon impact. "Cheap Hollywood plaster," she snapped in disgust.

Lyris phased to Rath, and slammed her staff into the other lion. It too shattered. Kara roared again, and aimed the charm at them. Within mere feet of each other, Rath and Lyris could not move. In the radiance of the stone they were bathed. Rath shoved Lyris behind him, and parried the brunt of the blast himself. He crumpled to the ground.

Lyris screamed, and attacked the unknown figure in white. "You won't get away with that…" she cried.

Whirling her staff, it connected with the figure. The light vanished in a fit of laughter. "You cannot extinguish the light of Princess Kara…" it said.

"Your prince has been rescued by the other guardians, by the way," said Kara, as she temporarily materialized.

"Then why..."

"You sought to stop me. Time is short. I am patient I will wait for my sisters to join… Lyris…"

Again the light faded from view. Across the dark her voice chimed. "Rath… Rath… speak to me…"

"Oh, what hit me," he groaned, putting a hand of his head. The blast had interfered with the enchantment of his armor, leaving him in his tall headdress and mystic bracelets.

"Are you all right?" asked the voice. The loveliest voice he'd heard. From beneath a jackals head he saw the pools of perfect blue. That shivering came over him as she slid a hand under his shoulders to help him up.

"Who… what?"

"It was Kara…" said Lyris, helping him to his feet. "At least that was what the voice said. Can you move…"

"With you as inspiration," he said. "I can do anything."

"What?" asked Lyris, deactivating her armor. Now her lovely face was visible.

Rath shook his head. What was he saying? "I mean… with your help we can do anything to save the prince."

Disappointment spread over her face. "Oh. I suppose we had better go."

"Wait. I just realized… you saved my life…"

"What? You were hit… by the mystic ray…"

"But you destroyed the statue in time… before… it tore my throat out. You saved me…"

"You saved me…" she said. "Again. Thank you…"

Gently she lay a hand on his shoulder. She was so much smaller than he. "You must be mistaken…" he said again. "You saved me… with your skills…."

"You have it all wrong. What you did was selfless. I never thought since…"

"Please, Rath… are you feeling all right?"

"You were the paragon of courage… your' timing was excellent… you were a hero!" he said, hardly believing the tenderness in his once haughty voice. His long fingers, the delicate hands of a scribe, enclosed around those of the muse.

"Rath… are you feeling all right?" Lyris asked softly. It was more than she dared hope. She'd seen a movie on the spirit box, about a man who changed personalities after he ingested a potion.

"You are unhurt... I trust..."

"I'm fine... now," she said softly.

"How can I repay your kindness?" he asked. "Your patience... your strength..."

Shocked, Lyris didn't know what to think. He looked like Rath, that same imposing figure that frowned at the least sight of foolishness. With his headdress towering far above her, and the glistening of the enchanted arm ring at the level of her cheek. But it was as if the green eyes had lost their sharpness, and been replaced by a softness that rivaled the green in her garden.

"We must make sure the prince is safe," said Lyris, shaking her head.

"Kara said herself the others saved him. Please, stay and speak with me a while. Charm me with your legends... I wish to hear all that you say..."

"Rath... I don't know what to say... Didn't you say you had a duty to the prince... when you sent Chandra away.."

"Bother Chandra... and bother this predicament," he sniffed. "What I want stands right here before me..."

Lyris wasn't certain if this was Kara's enchantment. She didn't know the nature of the Princess's powers. Could Rath simply be affected temporarily? Or had he at last realized how special she was... how she held his favor. Still he gripped her shoulders, green eyes imploring her to face him. "Please..."

"Rath," she sighed, and gave into the longing. Timidly she pressed her lips to his cheek. As she had seen in the many places she'd been.

"You call that a proper display of affectation?" he chuckled. He stooped to reach her, and their faces were mere inches apart. Lyris closed her eyes, and tried to steady her heart. It was the only piece of her not removed in the mummification process.

Their amulets cried out in the darkness. Both scribe and muse jumped apart in surprise and shock. "Rath, Lyris! This is Ja-Kal. Are you well and unharmed?"

"Ahem, yes," coughed Rath, regaining his composure. "Is the Prince safe with you?"

"I'm fine!" chimed Presley's voice. "You got here in the nick of time!"

"Where are you?" asked Lyris, pulling on the ends of her hair in an attempt to put it in order.

"In the main gallery. The statues themselves came to life, and attacked,"

"But we kicked Tut!" cried Presley. "you should have seen Armon..."

"Where are you?" Ja-Kal asked.

"Err, in some sort of antechamber," Rath said. "you wouldn't believe what just happened..."

"Rath," gasped Lyris. "Look..."

"I'll get back to you Ja-Kal..."

"Rath... what..."

"Something's come up," said Lyris.

From the sarcophagus came a rustling, as a swathed figure sat up. They could see the glistening of an amulet shaped in the form of a sacred ibis, bearing an amethyst stone. Lyris gripped Rath's arm so tightly he winced. "Something's come up, you said?" he sniffed.

"Well, I couldn't exactly say..."

A melodic voice filled the chamber. Ancient Egyptian, with a twist of words that both mummies had to strain to understand hit their ears.

"Let me," said Lyris, as she stepped forwards. Reaching out to the new arrival, she took its hand, and bowed gracefully. Rath did the same.

"Don't worry," said Lyris. "Everything will be all right. You're safe..."

"To whom am I addressing?" said the mummy in ancient Egyptian.

"Er, I am Rath, scribe to Ammonhotep. And this is Lyris..."

"Great Isis, I cannot believe it!" cried the mummy. She stepped towards Rath, and herself dropped to her knees. "Are you the mighty wizard, whose scrolls of knowledge serve to educate the students of..."

"Please, it's not proper to bow to me," he coughed. "You are a princess after all."

"I am Mennehotep, daughter and princess, though not through my choice. I have read your fabulous writings, oh great Scribe..."

"Really?" asked Rath, truly flattered. "Which, err particular tome?"

"Alchemy of course," said Mennehotep. Lyris lit a torch, and they saw her clearly for the first time. She pulled off the golden mask, to reveal a head of jet black hair. The purplish wizened skin still bore the beauty of some youth. Two impossibly black eyes took in Rath, glittering like onyx. That same light that shone in his eyes blazed in hers. The intense light of a learned soul.

Lyris cut some of her outer shroud, so she could walk. "Easy now, your majesty. You only just woke from the dead..."

"Am I in the afterlife?"

"Well, it's difficult to explain..."Began Rath.

"Who are you, maiden?" asked the princess, turning to Lyris. "You are kind to help me so..."

"I'm Lyris. The muse and bard to..."

"Mighty Osiris protect me," gasped Mennehotep, backing away. "Are you here to punish me for not mastering your ballads..."

"No, of course not... I just..."

"I am sorry I valued the scrolls of Rath over your teachings... my mother warned me..."

"I don't understand," said Lyris. "Am I a legend to you?"

"A legend to all who know of the dynasty of Ammonhotep."

"Er, I'm afraid you have us at a disadvantage, your majesty," admitted Lyris.

"Have I not crossed the sacred gate to the afterlife..."

"Not really. You have waken from the dead... and I'm afraid it's my fault..." said Rath, rubbing his chin. Lyris raised an eyebrow. Not like him to admit he'd made a mistake to a stranger. The Princess shuffled about the chamber, glancing at the painted replica walls in wonder. "Is this not my tomb?" she asked.

"Er, this is a replica," explained Rath.

"Who dared bring a daughter of Egypt to this place..." she wondered. Pride glittered for a moment in her onyx eyes.

"Please, your highness," said Lyris. "We will tell you all, in time. But we must find Prince Rapses..."

"Yes. You must fulfill your duties," said Mennehotep. "As I must mine." So saying she reached into an ornate trunk, painstakingly painted with the ibis motif. Reaching inside, she withdrew a long purple cloak and golden headdress. Over her arm she draped a long white dress. Instantly Lyris was at her side, taking the cloak and holding it up as a private screen. Rath pretended not to notice, and proceeded to examine the room in greater detail. In the fight a mass of plaster and support beams had blocked the only entrance. Sighing, he folded his arms about his chest.

"The only problem now is, that we're sealed in here," muttered Rath.

"All obstacles crumble before the wisdom of Isis," said the princess. Walking over to a small side table, she pushed a hidden stub. A small drawer popped out, with a neatly arranged row of vials. Carefully she selected one, and hurled it at the blocked door. The wall exploded inwards. Ja-Kal and the other guardians were now visible. Armon stood before them, golden arm upraised in the rubble. "I only gave it a little tap," he said.

"Rath... at last we found you... great Ra, who is this?"

"All bow before the princess Mennehotep. Though not of our time, she is part of the royal linage after our own glorious dynasty..."

Everyone except Presley prostrated themselves before her. Quite striking she appeared in her white gauze dress and amethyst collar with a matching belt. A segmented diadem encircled her head, with the serpent crowning the front, traditional of many princesses of her time.

"Somebody care to explain just what is going on here?" asked Presley. "First we get attacked by statues, than this looney lady nearly fries me with lightening..."

"What?" asked Mennehotep. "Lightening, did you say?"

"Yeah that's it."

"Kara!" snapped Mennehotep, onyx eyes flashing with anger. "I should have known she'd find a way back to the land of the living! How did she cross the western gate?"

"A young lady took a talisman from your sarcophagus, and suddenly Kara was before us..."

"No, It can't be," gasped the princess, mummified flesh turning visibly pale. "Her warning... it was true."

"I am afraid so," said Rath, still prostrate on the floor with the rest of Rapses guardians. Even though he didn't know what in the name of Ra she was talking about.

"Please don't bow," begged Mennehotep. "I want to see your faces."

"Whoa! Are you who I think you are?" gasped Presley, at last taking her appearance in. Her height, though equaling Nefer-Tina's seemed imposing. Especially with the spread of feathers that curled up from her serpent headdress. The onyx eyes glistened softly into his with a pleasant light.

"You know my name?" she smiled, amused.

"He is the reborn Prince.... Rapses," Rath explained eagerly.

"So the legend is true. You are reborn..."

"I saw your picture on the wall, of the museum my mom works at. Sure looks like you."

"Just as pretty too," murmured Armon.

"I thank you, gentle fighter. But I am confused. Young Prince, who was it that attached you?"

"She called herself the Princess Kara," said Nefer-Tina. "And by Ra was she mean! She was angry at me for something."

"We just had a visitation with her," said Lyris. "And the same thing happened. She almost destroyed us..."

"If not for Lyris' timely intervention," Rath said hastily.

"I am sorry I did not rise sooner to help, Great Scribe," Mennehotep apologized. "But the animate dead spell has its limits."

"Yes, I am painfully aware of that," sighed Rath.

"Guys, can I go home?" asked Presley.

"Of course, young prince," said Ja-Kal. "I will take you myself."

Rath moved over to Ja-Kal. "What about the princess?" he whispered, hiding his mouth with one hand. By now, Nefer-Tina and Lyris stood near the new mummy, eagerly exchanging questions. The stately princess now let her hair down with the two other mummy girls. "We cannot just..."

"I am not blind, Rath. She is welcome to remain with us..."

"I should hope so," sniffed Rath. "I shall escort her myself..."

Bowing his head to Mennehotep, Ja-Kal followed Presley. "Bye, your majesty," called Presley..

"Till we meet again, young prince," she said.

"Permit me to escort you to a place of rest," Rath said, bowing to Mennehotep. "It is not far."

"Thank you, good Scribe. But the Charioteer has offered to take me instead... There is so much to see and learn..."

"Indeed. I shall be anxious to hear of what has happened in our land since our departure," Rath smiled. "Armon, would you be so kind as to take her things?" Carefully Armon hefted her sarcophagus to his shoulder, and stacked the trunk upon the top expertly balancing everything.

"C'mon highness, let's roll!" laughed Nefer-Tina. The princess trotted off behind the charioteer.

"Of all the nerve," muttered Rath. "A princess of fair Egypt mixing with that influence?"

Lyris sighed and shook her head.

* * *

"Presley Carnavon, where on Earth have you been," scolded his mother, tears glistening in her eyes. 

"Aw, Mom," he groaned, as she enfolded him in her arms tightly. "'M okay now. Some crazy lady was trying to steal the jewelry from that Princess Mennehotep mummy... and she captured me."

"Who was it?" asked Officer Joe.

"Said her name was Karen Romano," said Presley.

"Karen Romano," breathed Presley's mother, anger building in her eyes. "I should have never trusted her..."

"Mom, what's wrong."

"Nothing dear," she sighed. "Just tell us everything you know."

Presley sighed. "Okay. It all started when I went to get Cleopatra's autograph..."

* * *

All five guardians arrived at the outside of the building. There remained no trace of the elusive Kara. However, Lyris was definitely noticing every trace of her lovely sister. And she couldn't help but notice how Rath practically fell over himself trying to help her. 

"Lyris," Nefer-Tina said. "What's wrong." 

"Oh, nothing," sighed Lyris. "How do we know that this princess is on our side?"

"How can you say that?" asked her friend. "Kara was the one that attacked us."

"But she did say that Mennehotep stole something from her long ago. For all we know she could be the one who needs our help..."

"I don't believe I'm hearing this," sighed Nefer-Tina. "You know what..."

Before she could finish her sentence, a voice interrupted, "Hey you lot!"

"Who, us?" said Ja-Kal. A crew of men carrying strange black boxes clustered around the mummies.

"You were supposed to be on camera two hours ago! The whole schedule's thrown because you extras weren't in place..."

"Extras?" asked Ja-Kal.

"Oh yeah!" laughed Nefer-Tina. "Well, we were uh..."

"We were wrapped up for the moment," said Rath, before he realized just what he said. A low groan emanated from the crowd.

"I saw that coming," sighed the leader, scratching his head. He was an impatient man, with thick glasses and a thinning hairstyle. 

"Look you clowns, the last thing the Director needs is a bunch of smart aleck..."

Rath covered the Princess' ears at what he thought was shocking language. "Now look here, sir, is that any way to talk in front of a princess..."

"Rath," snapped Ja-Kal.

"We just stopped for lunch," Armon chimed in, holding up a bag from Jack in the Box.

"Fine, fine whatever," snapped the other man. "But get this. Any more stunts like that and you're fired. Sheesh, extras..."

"Excuse me sir, but why are you treating these people in this manner," said Mennehotep, stepping forwards. "It's hardly fair to accuse them of something when they are simply helping me..."

"Oh, excuse me ma'am," gasped the Director. "I didn't notice you there, Miss Crawford. I... I'm so sorry for my assistant director's comment..."

"I don't see what you..."

"Please, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask..."

"But..."

"Don't back out of the project now. I promise we'll give you..."

Helplessly confused she looked towards her new friends. Rath suddenly coughed, and came to the rescue, "Come on now, everything's all right, miss," he said to the Princess. "You were just going back to your trailer to rest... let's go back now..."

"Yeah. You don't want to disturb her beauty sleep," said Nefer-Tina. Despite herself, Lyris giggled.

"And who the blazes are you, sir?" asked the flustered assistant, turning to Rath.

"I sir, am her...."

"He's her agent," said Nefer-Tina.

"Why is he dressed like that..." demanded the assistant.

"Comes with the job, my good man," said Rath. Sticking out his chin, he escorted the princess behind him. "Come along now, your majesty... I mean... Ms. Crawford."

The director scratched his head and stared daggers at his assistant. The man in question promptly turned a bright shade of red. "Takes all kinds I guess," muttered one camerawoman to her friend.

"At least she doesn't keep a pet monkey on the set," he answered.

* * *

Presley quietly slipped some items into his backpack. A history book, his boomer-ra, and a stack of comic books and videos. On the way home from Los Angeles, his Mom had bought him a huge ice cream sundae, and put him promptly to bed before retiring herself. As many nights before he carefully crawled out the bedroom window, and slipped to the awning over the front door. Jumping for the nearest street lamp, he slid down its slick curvature. 

He leapt onto his bike, and raced off. He did not notice a blaze of blue energy as it crackled from a nearby tree. There came a low growling, like that of a lion. Two green eyes shone in the darkness.

"There can only be one Pharaoh," said the voice of Kara, from behind its cat mask.

Presley reached the sphinx, gleaming in the moonlight. Carefully he parked his bike outside the gate. He slipped over the fence, tossing his backpack over on the other side.

He froze, sitting on the top of the wall. Was that a lion he heard roar? He shivered in the light of the stars. High above he could look at the three stars of Orion's belt. They didn't form a straight line. What was that his father told him? 

The three pyramids at Giza had the same configuration. And according to some Egyptologists this was no coincidence.

* * *

"Make way for the Daughters of Hapshutset!" cried the captain of the guard. Inside the great chariot rode Princess Kara. Her mighty features blazed with authority. IF she looked behind her she could see the column of followers as they wound their way after her retainers. 

In another chariot rode the priests and scribes. Another back rode Princess Mennehotep, garbed in pure white. A headdress of Isis crowed her features. 

"Make way for the Goddess! May she go to greet her husband Osiris in the Great Pyramid!" cried the chief Priest.

In the daisy field of stars the great pyramid rose. Its perfect capped point stabbed its way into Osiris' belt. To his left was fair Isis, blazing blue fire.

The procession entered the temple complex. Bronze trumpets echoed amidst the ancient pillars. Hieroglyphics saluted in silent testimony to a festival that had been repeated for countless years. As her chariot bounced over the gravel road, Mennehotep gazed at the stars. Countless ancestors smiled down on her. She hoped this festival would bring favor on her dynasty.

Already the priests had gathered in the King's chamber of the great Pyramid of Khufu. A large sarcophagus was tugged into place by a large number of servants. How many more had labored years ago to erect this ceiling of stone?

"Not long now, majesty," said the Chief Priestess to Princess Kara.

"Tell me, Priestess. How many years has this ceremony ran?"

"Perhaps a thousand or more. And for a hundred years I have seen it each time."

"Surely you jest," laughed Kara, facing the wizened crone. "You look hardly as if you've seen your fiftieth year.

Violet eyes fixed into hers. "There are powers that are yet to be seen," she smiled simply.

"Powers that you day by day have introduced me to," smiled Kara.

"You are a good student. The best I have yet the privilege to teach. Soon you can take your rightful position... after the Pharaoh..."

"I owe you much, Lady Chandra. Without your help I could not hope to remove that excuse of a man who claimed my Mother's throne."

"Careful," smiled the Priestess, hushing her. "There are many ears to listen. Take this. It is time for you to have it..."

She held out an amulet. A bright sapphire glistened in the mouth of a roaring lion. Eagerly the Princess reached for it.

"All bow to the Goddess Isis!" shouted the High Priest. Kara bowed as did all others. But she kept her eyes on her sister, clad in pure white linen as they lead her into the main chamber.

At a signal from the Pharaoh flail, a pyre was lit. Corresponding arrows of fire rose from eh summit of the pyramid. Huge levers were drawn aside.

"My lady, is it time?" asked the High Priest of the Priestess Chandra.

"Osiris is in position."

"Release the passageway to the stars!"

Deep inside the pyramid, Mennehotep shivered. High in the ceiling above she could glimpse the holes, int eh flickering torch light. A grinding noise softly ensued. All eyes lifted to the square as starlight poured through.

She moved into position, before the sarcophagus. "Let me be one with my husband," she spoke loudly.

In the heavens Lady Isis blazed. A shaft of starlight stabbed into her. She writhed. For the next few minutes there was silence from inside the Great pyramid...

* * *

Presley inserted his amulet into its slot. Turned it as he had many times before. Deep inside the Sphinx, it was all but silent. Armon's powerful voice echoed over the noise of the television. 

Nefer-Tina sat, cheering as the horses dashed across he flickering box. "Come on, come on... go!"

"Hi Nefer-Tina," said Presley.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," she said, turning around. "I was just watching the horses race.. without the chariots."

"Yeah," laughed Presley. "By the way, where is that Princess you found?"

"She is talking to Ja-Kal, and Rath. I do not know what they are saying. Did you bring dinner?"

"Got it right here."

Armon eyed the flat white box in his hands. "What is that, my Prince. It smells wonderful."

"Gaze upon perfection," Presley said, opening the box.

Armon and Nefer-Tina stared at the strange flat food inside. "Voila. Armon, meet a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese."

"Pleased to meet you..." he smiled.

Presley put the box down, and backed away. "I think he's in love," laughed Nefer-Tina as Armon made short work of the new food.

"And I've brought your videos," he said to Nefer-Tina, as they walked along. "But where's Lyris. I got the tapes she wanted. Y-know. Of the Spice girls..."

  
  


Inside Rath's laboratory, they clustered around a small stone pyramid. Princess Mennehotep stared in wonder. "Oh mighty Pyramid, tell us where to find Princess Kara," he said, gesturing respectfully with his hands. With a series of turns it spelled out its message. But no sooner had it stopped than it turned again.

"What does it say, Rath?" Ja-Kal asked.

"I... I don't understand," said Rath, looking confused. "It won't stop on one destination. It's as if it can't make up it's mind..."

"What do you mean?"

"He means, that perhaps my sister is traveling so fast that the pyramid cannot answer your question," said Mennehotep.

"How is that possible..."

"She is a master of some magic," explained Mennehotep.

"We do know that," said Ja-Kal. "But what exactly are her strengths, her weaknesses?"

"There are many. I cannot ask you to fight my battles for me, great Hunter. I do not wish to endanger the Prince."

"Now how would that happen?" asked Presley.

"Young Prince, I didn't see you there," said Rath, turning.

"Shouldn't you be home, in bed?" asked Ja-Kal, putting his hands on his hips.

"I just had to meet the Princess," he explained.

"I agree," she said, inclining her head. "There is much about this time I do not know..."

"While we are on that subject, what was it you meant when you said the Prince's life may be in danger..."

"What?" asked Presley.

"My sister may want to dispose of Rapses. Her one ambition was to be Pharaoh, after our mother's death. And anyone who stood in her way..."

"Whoa, wait a minute, I've heard that one before," interrupted Presley, waving his hands. 

"As if Scarab wasn't enough of a problem," muttered Ja-Kal.

"She may be persuaded not to harm him," said Mennehotep. "But we must find her first."

"I may be able to change the pyramid's ability," murmured Rath, resting his chin on his folded hands. "But it may take a bit of doing."

"I will help in any way I can," said Mennehotep.

"I hardly see why you should soil your hands..."

"Please, Great Scribe," she said, drawing to her full height and looking him straight in the eyes. "I was able to free you from the inner chamber. That did show some ability."

"Alchemy is quite different from..."

"May I also say that most of your spells are known to me. After all, I did study them myself," she added, hands on her hips.

"Rath, show her to your lab, already," said Presley, tapping his foot impatiently. "The sooner we find that Kara creep the sooner I will go to bed."

"I can't argue with that, Rath," said Ja-Kal.

"Very well,"Rath sighed. "This way, your majesty."

* * *

From behind a pillar, Lyris watched. Still she couldn't shake the suspicion from her thoughts about Mennehotep. All of them were so trusting of her, just because she was a princess. Especially Rath. 

"There you are, Lyris," said a voice. She jumped.

"Nefer-Tina, you scared years off of me," she gasped, clasping her chest. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry. I was just going to ask you, do you want to go out tonight."

"Not really," she said. 

"Come on, it'll be fun. We can take the Princess. Show her the twentieth century... and how it rocks."

Lyris brightened at the prospect. "Yes, we could, couldn't we," she smiled.

* * *

Inside the lab, Rath argued fiercely with the princess. "No, no, no, and for the last time, no!" he said, emphatically. 

"What would be the harm. If you combine this spell here... you can overstep the limits of your energy limit..."

"But that goes against logic...."

"Not if you compensate with the quartz. It sinks the energy, and balances the order of transfer. And the wires draw out the power from here to here..."

Rath glanced down at the contraption they'd pieced together. Still he shook his head.

"Let me show you," she said, moving closer. Her hip touched his, rather close. The onyx eyes peered downward. "That power source is all wrong. All you need is the right brew for the two pieces of metal..."

She then crossed the room, and picked up a bowl of grapes. Crushing them, she added some mixtures from a few of his vials. Rath nearly tripped as she brushed past. She immersed the gold wires into the mix, and added a copper bar. Both she connected to the contraption.

It sparkled into life. Rath's eyes widened in amazement. "I don't believe it," he said.

"Now let's take this to the pyramid," she said, reaching down.

"Oh, allow me," he said, grasping the unit and carrying it for her.

As they exited, they walked past Lyris and Nefer-Tina. "Hey, your Highness," Nefer-Tina called.

Rath and the princess stopped. She turned her dark haired head. "Hi 'Tina. How's it hanging?"

"It's hanging fine," she laughed.

"How's my grasp of your Pharaoh's tongue?" Mennehotep asked. Rath frowned.

"Coming along," said Lyris. "By the sound of it."

"We were just going out to party. Want to come dancing?"

"Did you say dancing?" asked Mennehotep.

"Yeah. Come along. Great chance to see the new world..."

"I'd love too..."

"Ahem, I think she has much better things to do with her time than traipsing around a city with you..." coughed Rath.

"Did I give you leave to speak on my behalf, Scribe?" she snapped, glaring at him.

"But... I..."

Lyris watched, interested as she stood up to the haughty scribe. Only she had ever given him any back talk. "She's right, you know," the Fifth guardian added. "You're not responsible for her..."

"And who made you judge, may I ask?" sniffed Rath, sticking out his chin.

"Stop it, both of you," sighed Mennehotep. "There is no occasion for this bickering. I will join you both soon, after I find out where my sister is."

"Fair enough," nodded Nefer-Tina. Both Rath and Lyris glared at her. "What did I say?"

* * *

On the back of the cycle, Presley rode home. Armon had offered to take him back, just as long as they could stop at the local Beefy-Burger on the way. 

Presley shivered. Inside, the Prince's soul squirmed uncomfortably. "Ugh," he muttered.

"Are you all right, my Prince?" Armon shouted over the motorcycle engine.

"It... it's nothing, Armon," he said.

"Was it something you ate?" he asked, stopping the cycle.

"No, it's nothing. It's just cold out. If you don't step on it, we won't get there before the drive through window closes... at twelve."

Again he heard a low growl, like the ones Nefer-Tina made when she was in her armor, transformed. But it couldn't be her. She was going dancing with Lyris.

"It's probably just a dog," he muttered.

* * *

Rath stared in amazement as she asked the Pyramid its question. "Tell me, where will my sister most likely be in the next few turns of the sand?" 

Lyris and Nefer-Tina watched as the unit rotated. Energy crackled from the device connected nearby. As Mennehotep's amulet glowed, it absorbed the power. Her eyes fixed shut. 

"I... I'm getting it..." she gasped, straining.

Rath gestured inches from the pyramid, amulet blazing green as his power crackled forth. "Tell us where to find her..." he urged, voice loud and commanding.

At last it came to rest. Rath leaned over, and read in a confused phrase, "Night dance, high fire, enclosed chamber behind..."

Lyris and Nefer-Tina looked at each other in confusion. Then, Lyris shut her eyes. "Hmm. Night dance. Could mean the dance club. High fire. Means Inferno. That's also the name of the club. And enclosed chamber behind..."

"Means a back room?" suggested Nefer-Tina.

"That's it!" said Lyris. 

"All right!" cried her friend, giving her a curious gesture that Presley called a 'high five.' Meanwhile, Rath rested his hand on Mennehotep's shoulder. 

"Speaking of such, are you well, your majesty?" he asked.

"I... I'm fine. Just a bit drained," she breathed, leaning against the table. 

"You did it. You actually did it," he said, astonished.

"Way to go princess!" cheered Nefer-Tina. "Yeah Ra!"

"It was simple. My sister has a power to jam any means of looking for her. It's a spell that her high priestess taught her..."

"Her high priestess," asked Rath, hands on his hips. "And who exactly had that distinct honor?" Lyris caught the look of jealousy in his green eyes. The mere notion of a person who's powers rivaled his invoked his ire. Rath wanted to be the best wizard.

"I don't think you'd know her," she said. "She was after your time."

"Try me..." said Lyris. "After all, how old was she?"

"Close to one hundred or so. It was rumored she took a special elixir of youth...."

Lyris eyes widened. "She taught Kara all my sister knows. I think her name was the Lady Chandra."

At the mention of that name, Rath grew decidedly pale. "What... did you say?"

"Her name was Chandra. I think. I didn't much care for her methods. My sister tried to get me apprenticed to her when she knew I had the gift for magic... But I refused..."

Lyris went over to Rath, her turquoise eyes blazing with anger. "I should have known she creep up again. After what she put me through... The words I cannot say..."

"I cant... believe it.." he muttered. "Even back then she mocks me..."

"But I refused. The wisdom of Rath was my guide..." said the Princess, resting her hand on his. Still, Rath only managed a weak smile. 

"Come on. You look like you could use a break," said Lyris, to Rath. "Why don't we go out for a walk in the garden. Nefer-Tina, take her majesty without us..."

"Are you sure?" asked Mennehotep, concern in her eyes for Rath. Absently he wandered away from Lyris' grasp.

"I can sing you a song... to ease your troubled nerves..." she offered.

"Let him go," said Nefer-Tina. "He'll be okay."

Mennehotep rushed after him. "I'll meet you there," said Lyris to her friend. "Don't worry. I know the way."

* * *

At the Beefy Burger, both Presley and Armon chowed down. A whole pile of hamburgers still sat in their white wrappings. Armon devoured them whole, while Presley slurped down a chocolate milk-shake. 

"Do you want the rest of that..." he asked, eyeing Presley's extra fries.

"Go ahead, Armon. Scarf it down," he sighed. Another monthly allowance, down the drain. He put his milk-shake aside.

Tipping the paper container, Armon let the fries drop into his mouth. A look of extreme happiness and satisfaction came over him. He then noticed that Presley seemed a million miles away. "Y'know Armon," he said. "I was just wondering..."

"About what?"

"That princess. Is she related to me, if her mother was a pharaoh..."

"Her mother could not be pharaoh..." said Armon.

"But Hapshutset was unusual," Presley said. "She dressed up like a man. And people thought it was cool. Ruled a long time."

"But did they not know..."

"Oh C'mon," said Presley. "Don't be a dweeb. You never, like noticed Nefer was a girl, did you? Back in Ancient Egypt... you know?"

"Oh. That is right," Armon admitted. "Did any one ever find out..."

"They must have. She disappeared. And her advisor became Pharaoh..."

Presley's milk shake sat to one side. Armon eyed it longingly. "Hey, I'm still drinking that," Presley protested, swiping it away. With a mighty slurp he downed the last bit.

"But Prince, why did her son not rule?"

"She had no son. Just two daughters. That's what my mom told me, anyway."

"Kara and Mennehotep," said Armon. "One was kind, and the other was mean."

"Minnie's sure the nice one," said Presley. "She seems cool."

"Lyris did not agree so."

"Aw man, she's just jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Look, like I know I'm only 12, but I know girls. See, Rath had a think for her... and now he acts like he's got a crush on Princess Minnie..."

"I did not see..."

Presley coughed and choked. "My prince... what is wrong..."

"I... don't feel so hot," he coughed, and turned a decided shade of green. Armon slapped him on the back, but it did no good. Presley collapsed.

"Help us someone!" Armon shouted. "He is not moving!"

* * *

When Princess Mennehotep found Rath, he was pacing in a small garden. The once proud scribe stooped over, his spirit broken. Just what had troubled him so? In her compassion she wished to heal whatever pain he must carry. 

"Great scribe, what is troubling you?" she asked, touching him lightly on the arm.

"Oh, your majesty," he apologized. "I did not notice you are here..."

"Please, tell me."

Rath sighed, and sat down on a small bench near the middle of the garden. His hands found a small papyrus scroll, wrapped around two sticks. Absently he unrolled it, and glanced over its hieroglyphs.

"If you do not explain this bizarre behavior this instant, I shall be forced to take drastic action," she warned, sitting beside him. A hint of amusement glinted her onyx eyes.

"If it is necessary, I suppose," he said, looking down at the hibiscus.

"What does the name Chandra mean to you?"

"A long time ago... it was..." he admitted.

"It was rumored that she lived many years. That in your time she was a young maiden."

"She was my student," he admitted, folding his hands. The scroll crumpled between them as he remembered.

"And she disagreed with your teachings?" added Mennehotep. "I know the story well, Rath. It is told me when I was young. A classic example of how a student outgrows her master..."

"That was not the reason," he snapped, turning on her.

"Then what? Did you love her..."

"By Ptah I did, and she held me in her thrall," he hissed. "She said I'd end up a withered husk of an old man, a slave to duty. So she left. I said I had no more to teach her..."

"Because you had to serve the prince," said Mennehotep. "You could have no hope of a normal live. I have heard that song too many times, great scribe."

"And even now she mocks me," he continued, crushing the scroll further in his hands. 

"Through my sister Kara," snapped Mennehotep. "Strange it is. I followed your teachings, and Kara followed Chandra. What a vicious cycle history takes. And we are bitter enemies, though we once loved one another."

"And part of me still loves her, after all the evil she has done."

"I still love Kara, for she is my flesh and blood. Once she loved me. It is a powerful affectation."

"One we could do without... but cannot," gritted Rath. His eyes squeezed shut, as if to block the pain.

Lightly she rested a hand on his, and pulled the scroll from his grasp. "Let it go, Rath. She has tormented you all these years. Will you grant her this final victory."

Rath whirled on her, eyes blazing. "You have no knowledge of what you say, majesty. Have you ever been so enchanted by a person, you would give everything you had, even your life itself..."

"Yes. For my sister," completed the Princess, equally angry. "But I don't sulk about it in my garden. I am here, and I will face her. She will know of my sorrow, for I have already released it. And Chandra has infected your soul. It gnaws for many years."

"And yet I no longer always feel the attraction. I loathe and despise her..."

Lyris watched, from behind the hibiscus bush. Her blood froze.

"Rath, forget her. Heal your heart, and love another. Only then, you will forget."

"That, is impossible," he said.

Lyris tensed. Here it came. Would she finally know?

"Until now. But the one I seek is unreachable."

Lyris nodded.

"And who pray tell would that be?" asked Mennehotep, teasingly. "Some maiden of the twentieth century. Presley's mother, perhaps?"

"A daughter of Egypt. One whose soul is beautiful as the stars, and kind as the length of the day. Whose eyes are like jewels before me..." Lyris choked as the words of her ballad slipped from his lips.

But he didn't mention the turquoise.

"How can I repay your kindness?" he asked. "Your patience... your strength..."

How bold this scribe was being! Her heart leapt with the thought that the famous Raath of legend was speaking this way to her! With his headdress towering far above her own, and the glistening of the enchanted arm ring at the level of her cheek. But it was as if the green eyes had lost their sharpness, and been replaced by a softness that rivaled the green in her garden.

"The wonder of this century never ceases to amaze me," she said. "That spirit box, and the chariots that move without horses. It's a dream come true."

"There are even greater wonders in this time," said Raath softly. "Your majesty, I wish to ask a favor."

"Name it, great Scribe."

"Would you sit... for a time, and tell me of the Egypt of your time..." he asked.

"But of course," said she. "There is much that had changed before I died..."

He dared not hope that she would return his favor. After all, he was a scribe, and she was a princess. Even if she did consider him a legend. " I wish to hear all that you say..."

"Raath... I don't know what to say... Didn't you say you had a duty to the prince... when you sent Chandra away.."

"Bother Chandra... and bother this predicament," he sniffed. Was he dazzled by the fact she was a princess? Or did he truly care for her as a being.

"Raath, if I wasn't a princess, and just an alchemist, do you think that people would still like me for who I am."

"But you are a princess," he said. "You cannot change that fact."

"Oh," she said, and rose from the bench. She tried to mask the disappointment in her face. Still he gripped her hand, green eyes imploring her to face him. "Please don't be offended, your majesty. What I meant to say is... is..."

Gently he pressed his lips to her hand, a gesture of devotion to royalty. "What in the name of Isis does that mean?" she asked, amused. 

"I admire your keen mind, my lady," he said. "For few can master the art of alchemy as you have so displayed." 

"Please, stand up, dear Raath, holder of ancient knowledge," she sighed. "In the arts of Magic, we can be equals."

"I did not think the affliction would pass. But it has. For good reason," he said softly.

The Princess gasped, and sat one the bench once more. She gave into the longing in her own bosom and brushed her cheek against his. He stooped to reach her, and their faces were mere inches apart. Minnehotep closed her eyes, and tried to steady her heart. It was the only piece of her not removed in the mummification process.

For good reason. She felt the caress of his nose against hers, and shivered with the delight of a stolen moment alone. In the dark, scribe and princess embraced, as their noses caressed in the ancient Egyptian form of a passionate kiss.

If she opened her eyes slightly she could see a strange glimmer from one side of the room. The skylight let the rays of the moon in, and its silver played across her sarcophagus.

Their amulets cried out in the darkness. Both scribe and alchemist jumped apart in surprise and shock. "Forgive me, your majesty," spluttered Raath, backing away in fear when he realized what he had done. That invisible line of duty had been crossed.

"No Raath, it's all right," said Minnehotep, taking his wrist. Her hand enclosed around the green bracelet on his right hand. "You have no need for shame..."

Lyris burst out of the bushes, coughing. "Nefer-Tina's waiting," she said. Rath stood up from the bench, brushing himself off. 

"Have... a good time," he said, haltingly. Lyris lead the princess away. "I must speak to Ja-Kal about something..."

"Now what on Earth was she doing in that bush," he wondered, fingering his chin.

* * *

Mennehotep clung to the rear of the bike as Nefer-Tina roared down the asphalt. Beside them, Lyris rode an identical vehicle. All three were dressed in 90's street clothes. Between the two of them, they'd managed to find something for the Princess to wear. Already the blur of lights and noise astounded the Princess. Never had she seen such light. 

Except in the stars that night at the Great Pyramid.

The craft stopped, and Nefer-Tina whooped, "We're here, gals. The night is just to about to rock."

Lyris laughed, the peals sounding like a little bell. "Don't over do it tonight," she warned.

Between the two of them they bustled Mennehotep inside. Past the bouncer at the door, and into a pulsing throbbing roar that pierced her eardrums. Many people crammed into a small space, thick with flashing stars in the ceiling. People in strange clothes.

Nefer-Tina whirled out onto the dance floor, striking up a pose worthy of a frieze in a temple. Lyris dragged Mennehotep after her, whirling her into the mass of sweating jiving bodies. "But I don't know how to..."

"Watch me," said Lyris. Her fluid movements to the wailing shrieks seemed strange and sinuous. Graceful as a jackal. 

Lightly Mennehotep stepped on her shapely legs, following the moments of the other two women. Her black hair whirled about her as she spun. The blaring lights, and the cheering crowd thronged around her.

"Whoa! Who let that diva in here!" gasped one man.

"Hey, shake it baby! Break it down..."

In the confusion, Lyris slipped away. Somewhere there was a back room. In the edge of her vision she saw a dark haired woman, who could be a dead ringer for Mennehotep. Except that her eyes were emerald green, and her hair was a cascade of brown.

And she looked right at Lyris. At a distance, Lyris followed. It was her...

Down a hallway, into an enclosed tight hallway. She shivered, feeling a creeping sensation wash over her. But she forced to her mind the image of Rath in the garden. The embrace, the exchange. And compared it to Mennehotep's display on the dance floor. Being ogled by all those men...

Chandra could dazzle any man. Perhaps Mennehotep was her disciple, not Kara. For who else had that power?

"Come in, Lyris," said the voice, as she opened a door. Beside a dressing table sat the figure of Kara, in full leather and short mini-skirt. Her green eyes were heavily made up, like an Egyptians, and a dazzling amulet set with sapphire and lapis lazuli glittered on her chest.

Cautiously Lyris sat down. "I knew you would come."

"Then you know why I'm here."

"It's about my dear sister, isn't it. Mennehotep. How is she doing."

"Very well, by the look of things," gritted Lyris.

"I can see your mistrust. She so easily wins the trust of Rapses other guardians. Yet you are different in your opinion."

Lyris said nothing. Her eyes told all. "You can help me. And help me save the prince, too."

"What?"

"My dear girl. My sister wishes to steal this back. After so long I have tried to recover it."

"And why are you here?"

"To restore the memory of my mother, Hapshutset to its rightful position in history. So all the world will know her deeds and name. The name scratched out by the world of men."

"I know..." said Lyris. "Presley gave me the history paper that... Karen Romano wrote."

"Dear Kate. She sought the truth. While Mennehotep married the Pharaoh, I was exiled. Stripped of my title and reputation. And now she's returned, to take her position as pharaoh."

"What do you mean?" asked Lyris, on the edge of her chair.

"There is only room for one Pharaoh, even in this time," smiled Kara.

"No. But wait. How do I know that you're telling me the truth?"

"You care about your dear scribe, do you not?"

"Yes... but..."

"She has him right where she wants him. And you hate her for it."

"How did you..."

She laughed, smiling as she gestured at the mirror before them both. "Do you think my sister can sneeze with out me so much as not knowing? Look here..."

In the glass she saw an ambulance flickering with its emergency lights. Outside stood Presley's mother, frantic with worry as her son was loaded onto a stretcher. Nearby stood Armon, pulling his hat over his face to hide it from the public.

"Hold on, baby," sobbed Mrs. Carnavon. "Please just hang in there..."

"The prince is in dire peril. And she distracted Rath in the garden, so he would not know."

"The amulets," she gasped, realizing why Rath's and hers had screamed. But Rath was so absorbed in the Princess Mennehotep he didn't realize it.

"What can I do to help?"

"My sister has an elixir that can save him. You must get close to her... and take either the formula, or the vial itself. Only it can save him now."

"How long till..."

"Mere days. Mere hours. Be quick."

"And what will you do?"

"Stop my sister. Lead her to where I say. I will give you a signal. You will know. And Rath will be freed from her enchantment, I promise."

* * *

In the club, things were shaking. Nefer-Tina laughed with glee as she saw Mennehotep dancing the night away. Never had she looked so alive and happy. Men crowded about her, and the women clapped her on. 

"Hey Cleo, what's shakin," one brave man said, stepping in front of the princess.

"I beg your pardon..." she said, stopping breathless.

"How about gettin it in the groove with me, sister..."

"I don't think so..." said Nefer-Tina, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Well, ain't it my lucky day," laughed the man. His two friends came by, encroaching awfully close.

"We're waiting for our boyfriends, thank you," said Mennehotep.

"Ah, then your wait is over," laughed the man in the leisure suit. "So baby, we were having a bet. Just what do you do for a living..."

"I..."

"I said supermodel. But Dave here told me I was wrong. He said... she's a scientist man..."

"Excuse me, but what has this to do with spoiling my dance," pouted Mennehotep, pushing the man in the backwards baseball cap and jersey aside.

"Whoa, down Cleopatra," he laughed. "Take it easy."

"Come on, we're going," said Nefer-Tina, taking her friend's hand.

"Hey baby, don't look back in anger," said the man in the leisure suit. Alcohol laced his breath.

"Excuse me," said Nefer-Tina, but he blocked her way.

"You dance with us. Give us a try, Cleo baby," said the other man.

"All right," smiled Mennehotep. "I will."

"You don't have to..." started Nefer, but stopped when Dave pulled out a chair and pushed her into it.

Onto the floor they moved. But no sooner had they started, when Mennehotep's foot got in the way of the man's leg. He crashed flat on his face. "Oh, I am so sorry sir," she said, stooping to help him up."

"No... problem," he gritted, as she extended her hand. Quickly, she slapped hers down on it, hard.

"High five," she laughed.

"You know something Cleopatra, that's not funny," he snapped, jumping to his feet. "Now are we going to try this again, or what?"

Nefer-Tina tried to get up, but was pinned down. "Sit, sister. I don't think you heard what we were saying..."

"But you will hear what I'm saying..." said a stern voice. Over them stood a blue eyed man, in a sports jacket zipped up to his collar. He wore a baseball cap jammed down around his eyes. The trace of bandages were visible on his hand. "Leave her alone..."

"Ja-Kal," said Nefer-Tina. "Am I glad to see you."

"This your boyfriend?" laughed the man in the sports get up. "What is he, a boxer?"

"She is glad to see me, and we are leaving now. If you will kindly move away..."

Blue eyes glared at him, and he crumpled. "S-sure pal. Go right ahead..."

"Thank you."

Ja-Kal took her arm. "There's been an emergency."

"Wait, Minnie!" gasped Nefer-Tina. Out towards the dance floor, a couple danced. But the way the man in the leisure suit grabbed her wrist and tossed her around wasn't characteristic of a love ballad.

"Stop this at once, you insolent dog!" she snapped, and broke away. 

"Look here, sweetheart, nobody talks back to me like that," he said, pushing her away. She slammed right into the arms of the third man of the bunch.

"She has every right to, you unworthy underling," said a distinct voice. Green eyes peered out from beneath a tall green hat. It was Rath, dressed in the same sort of garb as everyone else. His long trenchcoat and scarf hid his mummified frame well. But at that moment he looked like a cobra, ready to strike.

"Want to make something of it," asked the man, as Rath helped Mennehotep to her feet.

"I think not," he sniffed, and they turned to leave.

"Hey pal, I'm talking to you," he snapped, grabbing Rath's arm.

Rath spun round, twisting his arm and jerking it sharply. The offender was hurled back onto the dance floor. He recovered, fists ready. But Rath brought up his hands before him, and one after the other they connected.

With spectacular results. Grabbing hands, the scribe and the alchemist slipped through the crowd to safety. They bumped right into Ja-Kal and Nefer-Tina. She couldn't resist shouting back, "I told you so!" to the fighting mass of people.

* * *

Back at the Pyramid the five guardians gathered. Over a table Mennehotep worked fiercely against time. "Is it done yet?" asked Ja-Kal impatiently. 

"Give her some space," urged Rath, pushing past him with a heap of scrolls. "It's delicate work."

"Is the elixir formula written down anywhere?" asked Lyris, standing near the Princess.

"Hmm?"

"Does the scroll bear the recipe?" she asked.

"No. Few know it exists. It is written within my bandages itself," Menne explained, unwrapping a length of bandage on her arm. Neatly written in heiroglyphs was the very spell amidst others on the bandage's inner side.

"I hope it works. For if it doesn't..." said Lyris, fixing the Princess's gaze in hers. Onyx met turquoise, but did not falter.

"It will," said Mennehotep. From a glass vessel she pored a green liquid into a small phial. "I have made this many times."

"Do give her some space to work, Lyris," said Rath as he pushed past the Muse.

"Whatever you say, Rath," she said, sweetly.

Ja-Kal faced Armon and Nefer-Tina. "Someone must take the elixir to the prince, and remain at his side till he is well. I know each of you yearns to bear this burden, but I have made up my mind. Nefer-Tina..."

"Yes?"

"Get the Hot-Ra ready to go. Armon, I'm depending on you. Protect the prince..."

"And what will you do?"

"We will find Kara, and make her pay. Either way the Prince will be avenged."

"I will not fail you, Ja-Kal," said Armon. Mennehotep carefully handed him one of the vials she'd filled. 

"Go. And Ra be with you, Armon," said Ja-Kal. So saying, he turned to the others. Armon hurried away, picking up hat and coat as he ran.

Lyris came over. "I know where she is," she said.

"How so?"

"I saw her at the night club, when I was out with Nefer-Tina and Mennehotep. I followed her, and listened to her speak. She said she was headed back to where it all started."

"The movie lot?" said Nefer-Tina.

"Hurry. We can still make it before dawn," said Ja-Kal. "Prepare to leave."

"But Ja-Kal, we have not recharged," said Rath. "To leave now would be suicide."

"We will rest. And leave at sunset. By then the prince will be alive, and we can stop her at our leisure. Or he will be dead, and we will avenge him."

All the remaining mummies wandered over to their sarcophagi. Mennehotep's had been brought from the film studio. It rested off to one side, near Lyris's. Covered with the ibis motif, it gleamed in the torchlight. Ja-Kal and Nefer-Tina slipped into the hawk and panther sarcophagi. Rath remained, talking to Lyris.

"I think I'll turn in as well," she said. "Good night, Rath."

"Eh?"

"It's what the living say when they are ready to sleep," she said, and squeezed his shoulder affectionately before tripping off to the jackal sarcophagus.

"Rath, I want to thank you for coming to my aid in the hall of dance."

"Really I don't know what Nefer-Tina was thinking when she took you there..."

"Don't start now, Scribe," she said, raising a hand to his lips. "For the first time in ages I felt alive. I embraced the new time. I cannot hide from it forever, in this stone building."

"But you were put in danger..."

"And I will be again. Let me draw my courage from you, not my ire," she said.

He bowed, and kissed her hand. "Sleep well, your highness," he said. Somberly Mennehotep went to her own sarcophagus. Anxious, she glanced towards the casket of the Jackal.

* * *

"She's gone!" exclaimed Ja-Kal, the next night. 

"Wake up everybody!" cried Nefer-Tina.

"Where could she possibly go?" asked Rath.

"To Kara," murmured Mennehotep.

"What?" they all demanded.

"Let us hurry. We have little time. Your friend is in grave danger.

* * *

Within two hours they arrived at the dark movie lot. They crept inside, quiet as could be. Mennehotep lead the way, holding aloft her amulet. As it glowed brighter she grew more serious. Ja-Kal walked right along side of her, anxiously awaiting the final meeting. 

"In there. The temple," gestured Mennehotep.

"Ra be with us all," said Ja-Kal, gripping his friends arms one last time. "For the Prince."

"For the prince," Mennehotep said, sadness in her eyes.

"With the Strength of Ra!" they cried in unison. Three mummies blazed into armor. She stood aside, and watched as they completed their transformation.

"This way, brave guardians," said Mennehotep, leading again.

Darkness blotted out Nut, and they were inside. Suddenly the walls were aglow with torches. Huge spotlights blinded them with their radiance.

Low growling ensued. A plaster lion strode out from the shadows. Nefer-Tina growled back. And from the left came a griffon, shrilling a loud wail. Ja-Kal raised his bow, emitting a low eagle shrill.

A huge rattling shook them. Rath raised his sword as an enormous snake slithered out from beyond. Instinctively the three mummies surrounded the princess, fronts facing out as their adversaries hemmed them in.

"Kara! Stop this game!" cried Mennehotep.

"This is no game," said a lyric voice that shook with anger.

"Lyris!" gasped Rath.

"Yes, I'm here," she said, striding out into the pool of light. "Just give me the elixir, and step away from the princess, and no harm will come to you."

"Lyris, why?" asked Rath.

"You should ask her," spat Lyris, pointing tot he princess with her staff.

"Ever the accuser," laughed Kara. The darkness vanished. They all stood in the center of a high ceilinged chamber. Large windows in the ceiling let the stars peek through. Two huge sphinxes guarded a large central throne. And upon it sat Princess Kara, in full Pharaoh's glory.

"Fitting I should have you brought to my court. I am sorry the reception is unfriendly. But I assure you it is necessary."

"What have you done to the Prince!" shouted Mennehotep.

"You should ask, sister dear," said Kara, standing up. She raised her hands, and the guardians fell upon the mummies. Before they could fight back, Kara raised her amulet, bathing them all in a blue light. Their armor fizzled, and crackled away. Ja-Kal shouted as the gryphon grasped him in its talons, and flew away. Nefer-Tina kicked at the lion, who simply swatted her down with one stone paw, and grabbed her by the scruff of the bandages on her neck. As for Rath, the serpent coiled around him, pulling him towards the wall.

Mennehotep raised her hands, and tossed down a vial. It exploded. The animals froze in place. But still they held the mummies. "Oops," she groaned.

"You have made my task easier, sister," said Kara.

"Release them at once!" she shouted. "Or I'll...I'll"

"You'll what?"

"Do this!" shrilled Mennehotep. Instantly she raised her amulet, and directed an energy blast at her sister on the throne. Kara countered with an equally strong blast that canceled hers out. Hissing, she flung wide her arms, sending another bolt. Mennehotep crossed her wrists over her chest, and a purple sphere of light encased her body. The bolts reflected harmlessly off.

Kara summoned a mighty wind, hammering at the barrier. Mennehotep uncrossed her arms, and purple fire exploded from her fingers at Kara. With but a gesture, a sluice of water crashed down on the alchemist. Rath gasped at the display of sorcery. All his tricks were here in front of him, with perfect precision. Such a display of power they had not seen since the duel between Chandra and Rath.

"Enough games!" snapped Kara. "We are too evenly matched in the arts of sorcery."

"Yes, Chandra taught you well. But all she learned she learned from Rath!" laughed Mennehotep. "And I know all the tricks."

"There are a few things my mistress learned since his demise," smiled Kara, and fingered her chin. A mist rose around her sister, and started to coat her entire body. Mennehotep could barely move as the cloud stuck fast.

"By the unnamed God of the Earth!" she choked, and there was a rumbling as the ground split in two. Small pebbles pelted her as she stood there. A small scale sandstorm tore away the mist till she was free.

Kara stood in disbelief. "How..."

"And here is another trick you didn't know. For I went inside the great pyramid, and not you..."

Lyris suddenly took a hand in things. "Wait, let them go! You have your sister, now release us..."

Kara shouted, "Enough games! With the power of Bastet!" and blazed with blue energy. This time she was covered in full golden lion armor. Roaring, she leapt from her mighty throne towards her defenseless sister. Bound to the walls with mystic shackles, all Rapses guardians could do was watch as sister attacked sister. 

Lyris barred her way. "Foolish Muse. Out of my way," Kara growled, and brushed her aside like so much of an insect. The muse tumbled to the foot of the stairs, and lay still. A jackal at the seat of the throne came to life, pinning her down.

"With the wisdom of Isis!" cried Mennehotep. In a blaze of purple energy she transformed. Over her dark hair rose the headpiece of the sacred ibis, till her head was sheathed in its mask. Gold and purple decorated a breastplate conforming to her bosom. Her long graceful skirt now hung to her knees, with a frontspiece of violet. On her hands glistened claws of amethyst. And upon her back flowed a winged purple cloak. As Kara landed, she leapt into the air. 

With her cloak she had limited flying ability. While not the equal of Ja-Kal's golden wings, her cloak did allow her to jump and hang momentarily suspended in thin air. Kara, meanwhile, could climb the walls and leap great distances. Sharp blue claws gleamed brightly in the torchlight as they connected with the ibis's cloak. Mennehotep coundered with a mighty kick from her powerful legs, sheathed in half length boots tipped in amethyst claws. Both women dropped to the ground, yards apart.

"I did not run. I choose not to waste my energy when it can be better applied."

"Did you choose those words from the scroll of your beloved scribe?" sneered Kara.

Mennehotep gave no answer, for she saw where Kara's hands were going. For the short claws suddenly grew two feet in length on Kara's hands. Screaming like a angry cat she hurled herself at Mennehotep. However, her sister was not unprepared. Mennehotep reached beneath her cloak, and flung something at her sister. Smoke exploded from the capsule, filling the room.

"Coward, you would hide in smoke as you sought to hide from me in death!"

"That was only to buy me time... to do this!" cried Mennehotep, as she severed the Prince's bonds. "Get out of here..."

"Now sister, this is it. I will no longer run..."

So saying, she produced her curved staff and flail, so similar to the scepters of office seen in the hands of a pharoah. As Kara swung her claws, Mennehotep used the hook to block, while using the flail to snare the other arm. Kara sailed overhead as Mennehotep dropped, planted her foot into her sister's belly, and threw. Armor and all she crashed into the far wall, stunned.

Mennehotep cautiously backed away, and produced yet another vial. Carefully she poured it on Ja-Kal's bonds. 

"Behind you!" cried Lyris.

It had taken less time for Kara to recover. Mennehotep saw her in mid pounce. She swung round, clawed boot ready. Lyris gritted her teeth as the claws raked ineffectively against Kara's armor. Guilt racked the poor muses' conscious. It was all her fault for this mess. Coming between the feuding sisters had cost her her friends.

All for the love of Rath.

Who now closed his eyes in deep concentration. Ja-Kal worked at his own bonds, managing to loose them. "With the strength of Ra," Rath whispered.

Over and over the sisters rolled. Kara's claws slashed closer and closer to Mennehotep's throat, while the beak of the ibis mask drove closer and closer to Kara's own neck. Hissing and spitting, Kara rolled on top of her sister. The claws raised high. And slashed. Lyris and Nefer-Tina screamed.

Aloft she held a sheet of papyrus, torn from Mennehotep's skirt. "I have it," she sneered. "And now one more chance. Will you join me, or will you join our family beyond the Western gate..."

"And live as you are... in a stolen body?"

"You know nothing," snapped Kara. "Karen Romano is my direct descendant. For countless eons mother spirit has passed to daughter. I have lived subconsciously for many years, in a body that was bred for me. Only now I know who I really am. While you exist as a wizened mummy!"

"At least I don't steal," she snapped.

"You could join me. Rule at my side, as my true sister, and bring back the glory of our mother!"

"Nothing would please me more... but you would enslave all those who had the smallest complaint..." grunted Mennehotep.

"It is for the good of womenkind," she hissed. "As a ruler you should know..."

"I never wanted to be a princess," snapped Mennehotep.

"Then give me the birthright that is mine..."

"No. The price is too high. I would rather live as a mummy than in a stolen body!"

So distracted, her magic bonds temporarily weakened. Rath squeezed out of his bonds courtesy of his serpent armor. He grasped his sword, and approached Ja-Kal.

"No," snapped Kara. "That's not allowed."

She freed her hand, and aimed a blast of magic towards Rath. He simply gestured, and sent the energy hurtling towards Nefer-Tina. Her own bonds disintegrated. At last she could strike. Her first action was to free Lyris from beneath her Jackal snare.

Mennehotep broke free, and kicked hard. Kara roared, and sailed backwards. Still Rath struggled with Ja-Kal's bonds. They'd grown stronger. "Never mind me," he gritted. "Protect the princess..."

Lyris and Nefer-Tina advanced, staff and whip in respective hands. Nefer-Tina struck first, whip snaking towards Kara. She simply dodged and pounced on Lyris. Jackal and Lioness rolled over in a snarling mass. Nefer-Tina tried to help, but was cuffed back by a stray blow.

"Animate!" screamed Kara at the walls.

Rath headed towards Mennehotep. Anxiously she stood over the two feuding women. Lyris snarled in her jackal mask as Kara's claws slashed toward her. Then she vanished from Kara's grasp, to materialize behind her. Her scythe flashed downward. Only to contact a massive stone paw. One of them had worked its way from the large pedestal. It was a large marble sphinx from beside the throne. Protectively it stood over its mistress.

Rath threw his sword at its neck. Harmlessly the snake weapon bounced off, and hurtled away. Meanwhile, the stone paw swatted at Lyris as if she were a harmless mouse, and she went flying toward the wall, half stunned.

Mennehotep flew across the room, and blocked Lyris' descent. Both women crashed into the floor unceremoniously in a heap of turquoise and amethyst. Lyris did not move as Mennehotep tried to pick herself up. The Jackal lay limp in her lap, her mask cracked and shattered.

Not forgotten, Nefer Tina nimbly darted between the back legs of the sphinx towards Kara. Snarling, she pounced. Kara was ready, blocking her blow for blow. Lioness met panther in a brutal melee.

Rath recovered his sword. He looked towards Lyris and Mennehotep, anxious. Both women were still trying to recover their wits. "Back," he shouted, gesturing in a strange pose, with both hands outstretched. The sphinx responded with a low snarl, and swung at him. Then, he brought his hands across his chest with lightening speed. With a thud and sizzle the paw impacted a mystical shield surrounding the Scribe. Angrily it hammered at Rath's barrier. His green eyes narrowed in concentration as he struggled to keep it up. The barrier then spread to block both Lyris and Mennehotep.

Mennehotep recovered her wits. Gently she ministered to Lyris. "Are you all right?" she asked softly, taking the Muse's head and shoulders into her lap. The turquoise eyes looked stunned up into the onyx ones. "Rest easy now..."

"But Rath..." she gasped in horror as she saw him falter.

Mennehotep closed her eyes and ran her hands across the Muse's prostrate form. "Be whole," she chanted. "By the strength of Ra, by the wisdom of Isis let all broken bones be knit, let all wounds be sewn! Lyris, fifth Guardian, be thou whole!" Mystic purple energy seethed through Lyris, channeling new strength into her body. The numbness vanished, and the cracks in her armor sealed as if they never had been. She stood on her own two feet, and raced to help Rath. The scribe winced in pain as he reached deep inside to protect them, the princess and the muse. Who both held claim to his favor... and his heart.

He dropped to his knees. Still the sphinx hammered, relentlessly. "By Ptah, I will not yield..." he gritted. 

Lyris phased up to the lion's face. She swung her scythe at its neck, hard. The enchanted blade, made of the alloy of Rath sank deeply into the marble. Fine cracks snaked along its surface. "Strike harder!" Mennehotep shouted. Momentarily weakened from saving Lyris, she huddled on the floor.

Rath collapsed. The paws sailed down. Only to contact a purple blast from Mennehotep. Holding her one hand aloft, she crawled over towards the Scribe. Now Lyris hammering weakened the marble. Another blow crashed into her own mystical barrier, and the sphinx disintegrated.

Mennehotep then repeated her chant to the scribe. Lyris raced over, but hung back as Rath was cocooned in purple light. Slowly he shook his head. Smiling, Lyris moved to help him up. Kara threw Nefer-Tina towards the wall, at Ja-Kal. He had just managed to break free when he jumped to catch her.

"Rath, Lyris, look out!" shouted Mennehotep as Kara pounced. Rath threw Lyris to the floor as the ibis took flight. In midair the women hovered, continuing their savage dual. But now Mennehotep faltered.

"You are weak, sister," she jeered. "Your help to your friends will unmake you..."

"Give me the formula back," screeched the ibis. "Or I must..."

Her purple cloak ripped, and both sisters slammed into the floor. Kara pinned her, claws upraised. "The hunt is over, sister," she snapped, and the claws flashed down. Lyris threw her staff. Nefer-Tina leapt. But Kara twisted, and rolled over and over out of their way, with Mennehotep still managing to kick. Ja-Kal grabbed his bow, and aimed.

"Stop, or she rejoins her ancestors!" cried Kara.

Everyone froze. Aloft Kara held a vial. There was a ripping sound as the claws on her other hand descended.

"Release her!" shouted Rath.

"She's yours, scribe," laughed Kara, and hurled Mennehotep towards him. Staggering under her weight he caught her. "But she is nearly ready to cross the Western Gate!"

"What have you done to her!" demanded Ja-Kal, arrow still aimed at her.

"You were foolish to place yourselves between us. To choose sides. Your own duties to protect the Prince I can understand. But there will soon only be one Pharaoh around here."

"You witch," cried Nefer-Tina.

"Thank you," smiled Kara. "My mentor would be proud of me this day. All of your pathetic little lives are in my hands. I will spare you guardians, if you let me leave."

"And what about Mennehotep."

"This vial contains the elixir of which she invented. It may cure her..."

"Rath," said Ja-Kal, moving his head so slightly.

"Her life force is fading," he shook his head.

"N-no Rath," she gasped weakly. "Don't listen to her... she is wrong. Remember the Prince..."

Ja-Kal nodded. In her hands the vial shattered, as his arrow hit its mark. "No!" cried Lyris, racing toward Kara.

"Why do you attack me," she asked, hurling her back toward the wall. Nefer tina supported her friend. "You have your wish. The scribe is yours for the taking..."

"Not like this," she said. "Not like this."

"Farewell Guardians of Rapses," said Kara, as she leapt from the floor to a lighting fixture. "You have destroyed my sister's last hope of survival. But I still have the formula."

Lyris phased out. There was just enough energy left. As Kara leapt for the skylight, Lyris grabbed the scroll tucked into her belt. Kara snarled, and cuffed her off. The scroll ripped in half, one piece in Lyris' hand. Ja-Kal soared up on falcon wings and caught her as she fell.

Silence fell instead. Gently Rath cradled the princess in his arms. He slipped one arm under her knees, the other beneath her neck, and lifted. The others crowded around anxiously. "Here is the formula Rath," Lyris said, handing him the scroll. He shook his head.

"Even if I could read it, we haven't the time..."

"If we took her back to her sarcophagus," said Ja-Kal. "I could fly her."

"It's too late," said Nefer-Tina. "Look!"

Already the light in her eyes vanished as she closed them. The glittering amethyst flickered weakly. Energy blazed as her armor vanished. Slowly the light died within the ibis head.

"Oh no," gasped Nefer-Tina, and buried her head in her hands. Ja-Kal solemnly gripped her shoulder.

Rath looked up at Lyris. The green eyes penetrated her turquoise ones as he turned away. "I did try to save her," she began. "Really I did..."

"You did your best," he said, flatly.

* * *

Outside the movie lot they raced. Alarms clanged all around them. Ja-Kal lead the way to the same truck they'd hid behind before. Police swarmed the lot, shouting and talking in many voices at once. News vans whirred by. 

Still Rath carried the princess' body. He said not a word to anyone, especially Lyris. The muse miserably kept to herself. Nefer tina approached her, and slipped an arm around her friend. Ja-Kal kept a look out. "We must wait..." he said. "The Hot-Ra is across the lot..."

Suddenly their amulets flared. "Anyone there?" asked Armon's voice.

"Armon?" sniffed Lyris. "What?"

"It's the Prince! He is all right!"

"Thank Ra," sighed Ja-Kal.

"He's awake and wants to know why I am standing here beside a hospital bed."

"Tell him we are all right... for now," said Ja-Kal. "There is something we must do first."

"Rath," said Nefer-Tina, crossing over to him. "You must say something to Lyris."

"What is to be said?" he said flatly. "It is over. Kara has escaped. The prince is alive..."

"But we're your friends. Lyris saved your life back there..."

"I know," he said again. "But we all didn't have the privilege of seeing ourselves outside here..."

Suddenly they heard a groan. Rath was so surprised, he almost dropped her. Onyx eyes fluttered open. "Where... is Kara," gasped Mennehotep, weakly looking up at Nefer-Tina and Rath.

Lyris rushed over. "She's alive!" she cried, tears in her eyes.

"How?" gasped Ja-Kal.

"What?" stammered Rath, in extreme shock and surprise. "How, where... who?"

"Your amulet went out," said Lyris...

"I told you not to worry about me," said Mennehotep, managing a weak smile. "There was a potion she didn't know about."

"Being?"

"One that stopped the claws. They ripped through the armor... but I didn't die again..."

"I get it. When your armor fizzled out, the energy released healed you?" asked Nefer-Tina.

"Right," said the Princess.

"But I never... I... Don't ever scare me like that again!" Rath scolded, despite the fact she technically outranked him.

"I'm so sorry," Lyris apologized. "I almost destroyed you... joining your sister."

"It was not your fault. Many have made that mistake," said Mennehotep, with a kind look in her black eyes.

"You saved my life, even after what I did... I cannot repay you."

"You loved your prince, and your allegiance was with him. I have learned that in matters of the heart, it is best to treat impulse with patience."

"How... did you know?"

"You wrote those words, fair Muse of Ammonhotep," said Mennehotep. "And you should know the power of forgiveness. Can we be friends?"

"Yes, I would like that very much," said Lyris, breathing a sigh of relief. Somehow the sight of Rath holding her that way didn't seem to hurt so much. It would only be a matter of time.

"I can't ask your help in finding my sister, and defeating her," said Mennehotep, addressing them all. 

"We'll discuss that later, back at the Sphinx," said Ja-Kal. "The coast is clear. Let us go."

One by one the mummies ran after him. Still Rath carried the princess in his arms. "Er, Rath, you can put me down now," she said to him.

"What, and risk another injury?" he snorted. "One accident is more than enough, your majesty..."

Lyris looked to Nefer-Tina, and both girls winked at the Princess. "Enjoy it while it lasts," giggled Lyris. Mennehotep cast them a helpless look, before at last smiling herself.

End.

* * *

--> --> --> A.menu { COLOR: #000000 } A.menu:hover { COLOR: #cc0000 } Build Your Free Home Page Visit other great pages on: Arts & LiteratureArts & Literature LiteratureLiterature FictionFiction --> 


	2. The Loss

This is a work of Fiction. The characters of the Mummies Alive are the Property of DIC international. The character of Lyris belongs to the Goddess Mia, which I use with great joy. I hope to do her better honor in this second chapter of my Rath of Two Princess Saga. Princess Kara and Princess Mennehotep are my own creations. Their feud is my own story-line.

I do this for fun. If you wish to use Kara and Mennehotep in your stories, feel free. But give credit where credit is due. 

* * *

The Rath of two Princesses, Part II, or The Song of True Power 

by Trynia Merin

* * *

It had been some time since she had the mettle to return to the Museum. Yet Kara summoned her courage. Through the dark hallways worth of exhibits she tiptoed. No one had bothered to change the security codes that Karen Romano once owned. The persona served Kara well these past few days. However, it was only a matter of time before the theft of the Mennehotep mummy would be connected with the Romano name. And she would have to go into hiding as she had done many centuries before. "Exile and I are old companions," she laughed bitterly as she recalled. 

"You have one last chance," said Pharaoh Tuthmoses III, with a wide fanning of his mighty white sleeved arm. "Will you submit to my will? My judgement?"

The Princess bowed her head, and showed no tears. All around her were gathered the Subjects of Memphis. The stairs of the grand throne room were replete with the Pharaoh's court. A court that had changed its complexion in only a few short years.

She glared at the mighty Falcon throne, where the Pharaoh sat. His red and white crown was well framed by the talons of Horus. Beside him stood her image, with eyes of onyx instead of emerald. The eyes that filled with pity and sorrow.

"I want not the sorrows or pity of the queen," said Princess Kara coldly.

"You insult your Queen, oh brash one," Tuthmosis III hissed. "That is a final retribution I cannot bear. Go, and never darken this land again!"

"My husband..." The Queen began, tears forming in her onyx eyes.

"Peace. I am not unmerciful. She will still live..."

"Kara," whispered the Queen. "Where will you go?"

"It is no concern of yours, your Majesty," said Kara, proudly holding high her head. Bowing in mild deference, she turned her back to the throne. A pillar of guards flanked her as she retreated. "I submit to no man, be he Pharaoh or beggar!" she turned and shouted one last time. An angry murmur marred the silence as the assembled court made their anger known.

Having dispensed his judgement, the Pharaoh sat once more between the talons of Horus. "Let it not be said, Scribe, that I am an unjust ruler. Strike the name of Kara forever from every reference of mine. She will be remembered for her service to this land. But she will never be remembered as a Queen..."

At these words, tears fell down the cheeks of the Queen. In her high crown she stood at her husband's side. Tightly she gripped the shoulder of her son, the Prince. "Mother, you are hurting me," he said.

"Quiet, Amenhotpe," she whispered. "I grieve for your aunt..."

"Do not cry tears for her," said Tuthmosis III, fingering his wife's chin. "You should be happy. You have saved all of Egypt this day."

"Have I?" she whispered, inclining her head. "Oh, that I could forget..."

"That can be arranged," whispered the High Priestess as she glanced at the scene in her crystal. Her pupil had failed. But she had plenty of time on her side. Yes, there was still time, Chondra thought to herself.

* * *

Now, three thousand years later, her pupil stopped in the Mennehotep exhibit on loan to the Museum of San-Francisco. Carefully she had masked her mystic presence with whispered wards. Yet it may only be a matter of time before she was discovered. 

There would be no sign of the other half of the Scroll here. Why should there be? All that remained of her sister's tribute was the outer sarcophagus, Death mask, and piles of jewelry. Most of the scrolls were missing.

Yet that was not a problem. Kara peered at the flat papyrus scroll of Rath on display in the case. This volume held ancient summoning spells. Names that had not been spoken in three thousand years were there in all their hieroglyphic splendor. 

"From beyond the Western gate I call you," she chanted. Without Set and Anubis, this would normally be impossible. But she had a special rapport with the spirit she sought. "Beloved Teacher, from beyond the times I your pupil call you. Enter this realm and grant me a shred of your wisdom, that I may find my sister and reclaim my destiny..."

Violet energy surged into the room. Crackling light arched from the sphere that now floated in the center of the chamber. Dropping to her face, she felt the chill of many centuries fall. A presence was contained in the light, familiar and strong. It had to be the Enchantress, she thought. Who else could it be? She had not sensed that presence for thousands of years.

"Chondra," she breathed, dropping to her knees. "At last."

The violet energy dissipated, forming into a dazzlingly beautiful woman. Stripes of purple and violet festooned her mane of hair. Her long graceful gown flowed about her shapely legs as she stepped forwards. "Do rise, child," she chuckled as her hand rested on Kara's head.

"Oh high priestess, I did not hope that I would be worthy to see you again..."

"At least you show me the proper obeisance. But do not grovel. It is not worthy of a Princess of Egypt to do so, even in my presence."

"I never thought..."

"You have made me proud, my student. Save one tiny detail. You allowed your sister to escape..."

"That was a victory," she hissed. "And I recall your record was not exemplary..."

"You dare to question me..."

"Even the best are subject to error," said Kara, standing up.

"Excellent," murmured Chondra. "Your heart is still cold and strong. The centuries in the world of men have not made you soft as I had feared."

"Never will I submit to their whims," said Kara. "For I am my own self apart from their needs."

"Even so, they have their uses," Chondra laughed.

"I need no man..."

"You are foolish to overlook the possibilities of enslaving them. For love they do the most endearingly obedient things..."

"I hate men," Kara snapped. "And their ridiculous ways. It is a waste of your talent to..."

"YOU have much to learn, young one. And let me remind you to countermand your teacher..."

"I am not so young anymore," snapped Kara. "I have learned much magic since our last meeting!"

"You have failed to rid yourself of Mennehotep," Chondra repeated. "I would think that a simple task... for my student..."

"The guardians of Rapses got in my way," she protested. "You try fighting five mummies,..."

"I have, my dear child," said Chondra.

"Stop calling me a child," sulked Kara. "I am well learned."

"To me you are a child. With much to learn..."

"If you treat me thus, perhaps I will not share the secret of immortality..."

"What?" asked Chondra, eyes gleaming with interest.

"Nothing. Not anything a child could teach you..." said Kara.

"Do not toy with me, young one. I can easily put you in your place..."

"And what would that be? Your servant..." asked Kara. "I am the daughter of Hapshutsep. You should bow to me..."

"When you prove yourself worthy of that honor, child, I shall consider it. But tell my of your secret. Perhaps I could be lenient. Together we could take the guardians of Rapses..."

"I hold immortality in my grasp," said Kara. "And that is more than you have don..."

"Careful. Why have you not used it for yourself?"

"I have only half the formula. Without a sorceress, I cannot recreate the rest. I require you, my teacher."

"I see. How good is this formula?"

"It is that very one my dear sister had labored lifelong to master. It requires not the soul of a Pharaoh to use it. And the ingredients are simple. It can even grant youth and beauty... if that is your vain wish..."

"Beauty is the right of any woman," said Chondra, with anger.

"I have no need for physical beauty," said Kara. "Only power which is mine by birthright..."

"But beauty can get you more power," said Chondra. "For that is the key to the control of men."

"Will you then admit I am your equal?" asked Kara. "If we succeed in crushing Mennehotep..."

"Very much so. But I must be sure she is destroyed..."

* * *

Longingly Lyris glanced at the harps in the music store window. At her side, Rath couldn't help but glance at the gleaming brass of the saxophone nearby. "What I wouldn't give to pluck those worthy strings," she sighed, flattening her hands against the glass of the shop. 

"It would prove most interesting an experiment," Rath said, laying his own hand on her shoulder.

"You'd laugh for certain, would you not?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Not without cause," said he. It was a beautiful day in downtown San-Francisco. The Scribe and the Muse were taking their time, window shopping. This experience was new to Rath, who normally avoided what he deemed such common activities. Yet Lyris' gentle persuasion coaxed him out of his usual activity of scroll reading. Especially when she mentioned the market with the musical instruments.

Lately Rath was beginning to show signs of mellowing out. He had been visibly more relaxed and actually wore a smile on his thin countenance. Lyris delighted at this sudden change. Maybe he could let his hair down once and a while, metaphorically that is. It was certainly a better alternative to his frowning all the time.

Further up the street walked Presley and his mother Amanda Carnavon. Rath and Lyris kept one eye on him at a distance, while simultaneously appearing as just another couple peering into the shop windows. Ja-Kal had warned them about keeping extra vigilant for Kara, Mennehotep's sister. This was a warning Lyris took to heart. After all, Lyris had been sympathetic to their latest enemy, and the others had paid the price dearly. She was determined not to make the same mistake twice. Besides, she owed the Alchemist her very life.

"You gotta be kidding me," sighed Presley to his mother, nearby. Both glanced at the large grand piano in the lobby of a nearby department store. People threw coins into the woman's glass as her fine brown fingers caressed ivory white keys.

"I think piano lessons are a great idea. It should teach you some discipline..." said Presley's mother.

"Aw, Mo-om," he moaned. 

"I only said it was an idea," said Mrs. Carnavon. "Give it a little thought will you?"

"Okay," he relented. "But I won't make any promises."

"I've got to run, dear. Have fun this afternoon, and don't stay out too late with your friends," his mother called to him as she kissed him goodbye. Both mummies moved closer to mother and son. Presley winced at his mother's display of affection.

"You don't make faces when Cynthia Lu kisses you," Lyris teased Presley, when Mrs. Carnavon was out of sight.

"That's different," said Presley.

"Ah, for the innocence of youth," Rath said reflectively.

"Why Rath, that sounded almost sentimental," said Lyris, teasing him again.

"What? Me? Sentimental?" Rath babbled. "Why, of all the nerve... I'll have you know..."

"Like... forget it," said Presley. "I get enough from Mom already."

Lyris winked at the young Prince as they walked down the street in the direction opposite of the music store. Left behind, Rath fumed. Would this Muse never have any respect for true knowledge? He shoved down his doubts as he glanced up at the fast darkening sky. Small traces of pink and blue began to paint themselves on the enormous canvas that was Net. He hurried to catch up to the Muse and the Prince.

* * *

Inside the Sphinx, the alarms blared. Mennehotep opened the lid of her sarcophagus. "What is going on?" she asked, poking her head out. "Are there demons loose?" 

"No way," laughed Armon, opening his own sarcophagus. A pile of snack bags and soda cans tumbled out. "That is the alarm!"

"Alarm," muttered Mennehotep. "Couldn't they use a simple trumpet instead?" Grumbling and muttering about being woken up so suddenly, she shuffled after Armon towards Ja-Kal and Nefer-Tina.

"Good, you are all up. Did you sleep well, your Majesty?"

"Yes, apart from that horrible klaxon," she said, shaking her head. "Is it customary for the Guardians to rouse themselves with that alarum each night?"

"No," said Nefer-Tina. "That's just the museum alarm..."

"It means the museum is being broken into," Ja-Kal explained. "We must hurry."

"With the Strength of Ra!" cried the three Mummies as they grasped their amulets. Instantly they stood in their armored forms.

"With the Wisdom of Isis!" said Mennehotep, transforming also. Together the guardians and the Princess raced down the narrow stone passageways to the museum's rear entrance. Since the Sphinx was part of the museum, any attempts for robberies were avoided due to the Guardian's presence. Hawk, Ram, Panther, and Ibis all took in the situation. Dark shadows moved in among the display cases, smashing them open.

"It's coming from my exhibit!" Mennehotep gasped. "Of all the nerve!"

"Get ready to attack!" Ja-Kal instructed, raising an azure gauntlet. Nefer-Tina crouched, and Armon pounded his gloved fist into the palm of his golden arm in anticipation.

"Ware intruders!" Mennehotep screeched, leaping into view of the offenders. "There is a curse on those that interfere in the treasure of the princess!"

The surprised robbers stopped cold. But then a familiar laugh echoed in the chambers. "You are a fool, Princess," it said.

"Attack!" Ja-Kal cried, and all three mummies raced into the open. To find a figure floating ten feet above the floor. Violet and pink striped hair crowned her otherwise bald head.

"Chondra!" spat Mennehotep. "After three thousand years..."

"Get back, you fools," she laughed, throwing violet fire at them. Nefer-Tina's whip snaked out, toward her wrists. A crackled of purple lightening singed its tip. Armon hurled a vase toward the enchantress. With but a gesture it shattered mere feet before her .

Ja-Kal fired his arrows. Harmlessly they bounced off her barriers. "You disappoint me, guardians! I had hoped for more of a fight.."

Again she gestured, and various objects in the room flew about. Armon and Nefer-Tina dodged as pots and bits of statue crashed toward them. Ja-Kal took to his wings. Yet a mighty wind blew him back toward the walls.

Mennehotep crossed her arms, and hurled a magical bolt toward the sorceress. It impacted her chest, throwing her to the floor. "Not bad, child," she grunted, picking herself up. Ja-Kal crashed to the floor himself as the wind dissipated.

"You'll love this," smiled Mennehotep, reaching for her amulet. "Choke on sand..."

Chondra brought her hands up into a defensive position. Yet nothing happened. Puzzlement spread over her face. "What silliness is this?" she laughed.

Astonishment crossed Mennehotep's face. "I don't understand..." she gasped, looking at her hands. In that moment she was lost. A bolt from Chondra crashed into her, knocking her into a nearby sarcophagus.

"No!" cried Nefer-Tina, leaping at Chondra. Her claws scraped at the sorceress' throat. Barely she managed to throw the guardian aside. Ja-Kal placed himself between the princess and the enchantress. Her magic bolts sizzled off his gauntlets as he shielded Mennehotep. Armon hurled another vase. This time it crashed inches from her foot. Distracted, she turned away from Ja-Kal. Nefer-Tina's whip cracked, wrapping around her hands.

"You stupid cow!" she snarled, struggling as Nefer-Tina jerked the whip tighter. "Release me..."

"Not quite, you witch!" roared Nefer-Tina. "Tell us why you are here..."

"I have what I came for!" she laughed. "And you are too late!"

So saying, she gestured, and Nefer-Tina's whip caught fire. The heat caused her to release her hold. Armon moved to grab the Enchantress, but was thrown aside with the force of her blast. Ja-Kal leapt from his defense of the Princess, soaring toward Chondra with claws outstretched. To grasp nothing. Hollowly her departing laughter echoed in the darkness of the gallery as she vanished.

Then they heard a whimper. The lights flared up as Ja-Kal found the emergency switch. On the floor huddled a mass of amethyst armor that slowly fizzled out. Mennehotep sat there on the floor in shock, hugging her knees to her chest. Nefer-Tina and Armon went to her side.

"What's wrong?" asked Nefer-Tina.

"Care to explain what happened back there?" asked Ja-Kal, of the Princess.

"I can't..." she shivered, oblivious. "Can't use it anymore... it's all gone... like a dream in the night."

"Your majesty," Ja-Kal asked, temper flaring away as he realized how vulnerable she appeared. "Are you unharmed?"

"I... failed you all," she said softly, as Ja-Kal helped her to her feet. Her onyx eyes looked past Armon and Nefer-Tina blankly as if she could stare right through them. Taking her hand, Ja-Kal lead her away to the Sphinx. He exchanged worried glances with his friends. Just what had happened?

* * *

Lyris and Rath rushed into the Sphinx. Everyone was clustered around Mennehotep. With a look Lyris could tell something was terribly wrong. 

"I cannot use them anymore!" Mennehotep lamented, dropping to her knees.

"What's the matter, Minnie?" asked Nefer-Tina, coming over to her with concern.

"My powers... they are gone..." she gasped.

"But how?"

"I tried to summon lightening, and I could do nothing. You could have been killed..."

"We are already dead," said Armon. "It did not matter. We are all right, Princess..."

"But she could have destroyed you... because I failed..." Mennehotep cried, brushing tears of shame from her eyes.

"You tried," said Nefer-Tina. 

"I would not worry, Majesty," said Ja-Kal, gripping her hand. "What is done is done."

Menne held her hands to her head, and Nefer-Tina placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Whatever is the problem, your Majesty?" asked Rath, extending a hand in her direction. Lyris stayed in the background, listening carefully to each event as it unfolded, like the observant Muse she was. How would the almighty Mennehotep function without her powers, the Muse wryly observed with a hint of irony.

"I... cannot use my powers..." she sobbed, trying to regain her composure.

"What?" asked Rath. "Which powers..."

"Give her some breathing room, Rath," said Nefer, shooing him away.

"Perhaps if you tell..."

"Please, let us help," said Ja-Kal, his hands only inches from her shoulders now. "Which powers are you referring to?"

"I... cannot perform spells," she stammered, visibly shaking. Rath looked shocked.

"Would you permit me to examine you?" Rath asked, voice softening.

"Please..." she sniffed, as Nefer-Tina continued to sooth her.

Presley remained silent. He had not seen the Princess this upset before. It was as disturbing as watching his own mother cry. He let Ja-Kal draw him aside as Rath and Nefer-Tina bracketed the Princess. Armon wrinkled his brow as he watched the threesome depart. Lyris noted his expression with puzzlement. Never had he looked so angry before.

* * *

Before long, Rath had assembled his various talismans upon his ancient table. Menne sat before the Great pyramid, as Rath waved his mystic ankh before her. Concerned, Nefer-Tina watched from a discreet distance. Rath chanted ancient wards of probing, frowning as he gestured all around her. 

"What's wrong with me..." she said, having calmed down.

"It's as I feared," said Rath. 

"What are you talking about?" asked Nefer-Tina. "Was there something you knew that you didn't tell us?"

"It's difficult to explain..." began Rath.

"I must know..." she said. "Have I lost my powers forever?"

Rath glanced at his ankh. "Apparently I read no trace of the magical energy that was once present..."

"In English, Rath," sighed Nefer-Tina.

"All sorcerers possess a certain aura that is distinct from those who do not use magic..." said Rath. 

"But aren't our amulets magic..." asked Nefer.

"Correct. But this energy is more intense then that which animates us as mummies," Rath explained. He waved his ankh near Nefer-Tina's amulet. It gave a pleasant chiming, low and melodious. "Your amulet has this intensity. But when I bring it near a magical source... such as my own amulet..."

An eerie wail split the silence, making Nefer-Tina and Mennehotep clamp hands over their ears. "That is the sound made from a sorcerer's magical trace. But when I bring it near the Princess..." Only a faint hum resonated.

"So my mystical energy is gone..." she sighed.

"Not entirely. You are still capable of animate speech and movement, as any mummy recalled from the Western Gate. But your ability to channel mystic energy to cast spells is no longer present..."

"Bummer," muttered Nefer-Tina. "That stinks."

"So I can never use my powers again," said Menne, face setting.

"Not entirely," said Rath. "There is a chance that some force has temporarily drained you of the power. The potential is still there, but there is no mystic energy..."

"So her battery's dead," said Nefer-Tina.

"To put it crudely, yes," said Rath, with a sigh.

"What could cause her to fizzle?" asked Nefer-Tina. "Our powers recharge in our sarcophagi..."

"I know what..." said Menne. "It must have been in my last battle with my sister. I did not realize how much power it took to fight her..."

"Exactly," Rath nodded. "When you were... immobile, the mystic light in your amulet died. I could no longer sense your magical powers. But then when your armor faded, the feedback caused you to reanimate. Yet there was a price to be paid..."

"My sorcery..." she said, still calm.

"So there is a chance she could get better, right?" said Nefer-Tina. "Right? Can't you make her a spell or something to give her power?"

"It's more complicated. But I will do what I can," said Rath. Crossing over to his table, he poured through scrolls. "In the meantime, I would suggest rest for you, your Majesty..."

"C'mon. Let's go," said Nefer, taking Menne's hand. 

* * *

"The noble vulture returned with the suits of all the birds from the Sky Spirit. All were pleased with the lovely garments he had brought. For now each once naked bird had the loveliest of raiments," chanted Lyris. 

"But the Vulture could not remove the last suit he had tried on. 'I told you could wear each suite but once,' said the Sky Spirit, amusement in his eyes..."

Lyris strummed her lyre in the small spaces near the spirit box. With contentment Presley and Armon listened intently.

"And so that is why the vulture wears the shabbiest suit of all the birds. For he could wear each suit but once. Proudly he bears his honor."

"Another, please," said Armon, tucking into a plate of chocolate chip cookies. 

"Too much fun and you'll get sick," laughed Presley. He quieted down when the Princess approached. All eyes automatically went to her as Nefer-Tina escorted her along.

"Why does everyone stare at me," said Menne, with anger. "I am not an invalid..."

"I am so sorry," Lyris said, reaching a hand out to her.

"I don't want your pity," snapped Mennehotep, brushing her hand aside. "Leave me be..."

"I simply wished to offer my help," Lyris said, a bit annoyed at the Princess' attitude. "There's no need to bite my head off!"

"But Minnie," said Presley, coming up to her. "We're just trying to help..."

"It is hardly help when you speak of me behind my back, in whispers, like thieves in the Pharaoh's court!" she cried.

"We're just worried about you..." said Lyris.

"Your words are so cruel that I cannot hear them?" demanded Mennehotep. "You think I cannot handle my role. That I am a crippled bird to be sorry for..."

"Please, it's not what you think," said Nefer-Tina. Mennehotep pushed her aside forcefully.

Lyris moved before the Princess, a hint of anger in her eyes, "Why are you treating us like this? We only want to help and this is how you treat your friends in your time of need?"

"Spare me, oh knowing Muse. You have no idea what I'm feeling inside! How useless, and how guilty I feel! All of you, leave me alone!" she cried, running away.

"Minnie, come back," said Nefer-Tina. But Armon suddenly rose to his feet, and stood before everyone.

"Leave her alone," he said calmly.

"But she needs us..." said Nefer-Tina.

"She needs to be alone," he said firmly. "She wants not your sorrow...."

"How do you know..." began Nefer-Tina, before a warning look from Lyris quieted her. It was obvious, when she recalled Armon was actually missing an arm.

"Well, duh," Presley said, hands on his hips.

"I have traveled that path that she takes," said Armon, glancing at everyone. "And you cannot follow her for this stretch. This is what she must face now. Alone."

"But we're her friends," said Lyris. "Why does she act like this? She's being a spoiled brat!"

"Trust me. I know," he said again. "She will let know when she wants our help."

"Sometimes, Armon, you are the wisest of us," said Lyris, nodding slowly as she understood.

* * *

Presley absently chewed his food. "What's wrong, honey?" his mother asked him. 

"Aw, there's this girl I know... at school. She had an accident..."

"Is she all right?" asked Amanda Carnavon, with concern in her features. "Whatever happened?"

"Yeah. But its like... she lost a talent or something. And she doesn't want any help..."

"That's typical," sighed his Mother. "The last thing a person who loses their sight or their hearing wants is for people to feel sorry for them..."

"Why Mom? I think I'd love having everyone fuss over me..."

"It makes them feel like less of a person when people feel sorry for them. After a while, people start to whisper and act differently around you. As if you were a freak show. Some people even make fun of you..."

"Gee. Never thought about that. Even if your friends started to..."

"Especially your friends. How would you like it if you broke your arm, and couldn't play baseball again? Or if you lost your ability to run and play? Your friends would be overprotective of you... or else stop including you in their lives because they're afraid..."

"This handicapped stuff is sure confusing.," muttered Presley.

"That reminds me. I found you a piano teacher," said Mrs. Carnavon.

"Mom... I don't..."

"Give it a try, Presley, for my sake, please?" said Amanda. "This teacher I know is really good. Besides, you might even play in a rock band some day..."

"I guess," muttered Presley, his mind still a million miles away.

* * *

The very next night, he returned to the Sphinx. As he slipped in he could hear Ja-Kal conversing with Rath, in hushed voices. Presley stood at a distance, trying to overhear. "It's worse than I thought, Ja-Kal," said Rath, shielding his face with his hand. 

"How so?"

"Her power is gone. I read no energy from her amulet. Save that which animates her..."

"Can you not work a spell to retrieve it?" asked Ja-Kal, eyes sternly taking in the Scribe.

"I can work the enchantments to restore some of her power. That which gives us the power to armor is simple enough. But the rest... may be beyond even my great abilities..."

"Why?"

"I cannot be sure of the enchantments that were placed upon her when she was entombed," said Rath. "Remember, she is from a more recent time than are we..."

"You must do something..." said Ja-Kal. His hands formed into fists. "Without her power, she will feel helpless...."

"I am aware of that," sniffed Rath. "Now more so than ever, we must not let her know how bleak things may be. I might never be able to restore her full powers. What magic I know I can easily teach her once more. But any special spells she once knew... she no longer knows."

"How can you?" asked Ja-Kal. "Expect me to lie to her? And how can you be so certain she has completely forgotten her magic?"

"Come now, by Osiris. I know the marks of a magician, or an enchantress. Their knowing is written in their eyes. When I looked into hers, all I saw was blankness, like a sheet of papyrus that is ready to receive ink. She can no longer remember her spells."

"We must protect her at all costs. She could be a liability... if she is captured..."

Presley heard their words, and shrugged. What was that? The princess a liability? How could Ja-Kal and Rath say such things about Mennehotep, the wise and beautiful? Who had saved his life with her elixir when he was close to dying in that hospital from food poisoning. Or the woman who had saved Lyris, when all Lyris wanted to do was yield the Alchemist to her evil sister, Kara.

Presley slipped away, backpack in hand. His mother's words rang in his head. He thought about the golden arm. Maybe he could do something for her. "She doesn't want help. But Armon said that she would let us know when she wants our help... I know, I'll ask Armon what to do..."

Armon was watching the latest tape of his fight with Talos. "Come on! Go!" he shouted.

"Hey, Armon. Can I ask you a big favor?"

"What is it, oh Prince..."

"The Princess. Y' gotta talk to her. She's been shut up in that upper room for days, and hasn't come out. That's what Nefer-Tina said."

"She needs her space," said Armon.

"Yeah, but what if she's so upset that she..."

"I will talk to her," said Armon. "She may need to eat something..."

"How can you think of food when she's flaking out..."

But Armon had already left. Shaking his head with confusion, Presley sat down before the TV.

* * *

Mennehotep sighed as she returned to her chamber. All the carefully learned spells were locked behind a veil of forgetfulness. That shining radiance of confidence had faded to a minimum. To console herself she began to mix another batch of healing salve. Somehow making new potions always helped her out of a blue mood. 

There was a heavy thumping of footsteps in the hallway. "Your Majesty," boomed a deep voice.

"Oh, come in Armon," she sighed. 

"Are you okay?" Armon asked, peering around the heavy stone door.

"I... will be..." sighed Menne. 

"It takes a while," said Armon. "But then you learn to live without it."

"They don't understand," said she. "But you do."

Armon smiled, and shrugged.

"I cannot stand the way their eyes look at me. The pity I do not want. I just...."

"Want to be treated like everyone else, huh?"

"Rath is the worst," said she.

"That's Rath for you," he said. "I think he likes you..."

"Perhaps, but I wish he would not treat me like a gem that could shatter if one so much as breathed on it. That is why there is something else about me I don't want him to know..."

"What?"

"I cannot... remember any of my spells," she said, voice low.

"What? Why did you not tell any one?"

"I didn't want him to feel sorry for me," said Mennehotep. 

"But you already admitted you can't use your powers. Big deal. Maybe he can bring them back."

"But even if I had access to the power, I have not the knowledge anymore to use it..."

"How soon did you forget?"

"When I recovered from our last victory," said Mennehotep. "I would have said something sooner, but you were all so proud of me. I didn't want to let you down."

"Your powers do not make you who you are," said Armon. "It is your heart. That is what really matters."

"I know. But I am of no use to fight Kara without my sorcery..."

"As Presley says, 'Gimmie a Break,'" snorted Armon with disgust. "It was no magic tricks that made me a fighter. And you can really kick Tut with those potions of yours..."

"But I am just an Alchemist..." she sighed.

"Do not say such things. I will not let you give up," rumbled Armon. "You can learn those spells again."

"What do I do now? Till I learn? I am a liability..."

"You know Egypt-su, right?"

"Yes..."

"Then I will teach you more tricks to fight without magic," Armon winked at her. "And we will tell no one..."

"I am grateful for your friendship, good Fighter," said Mennehotep, laying a hand on his.

* * *

Grudgingly, Presley sat in front of the grand piano at the music store. Lyris sat in the waiting area. He shook his head, hardly believing he was here. It was his mother's fault. He'd let her coerce him into saying yes. And yes, Lyris was partly responsible. 

"Music is an important discipline for a Prince," she said.

"But Piano," protested Presley, staring at the keys. "How uncool..."

"Is it not like a synth?" asked Lyris.

"Yeah. But can't mom just get me one and..."

"One cannot play a symphony without knowing one simple melody," said Lyris, winking encouragingly at him. "I think that's your teacher..."

"Aw man," grumbled Presley, then turned. A strange long haired man tapped a white cane before him. It was an odd sight. Not bad. Stevie Wonder was blind, and played the piano.

"Presley Carnavon?" said the man, facing towards the piano. The cane tapped at his sneakered toe.

"Yeah, that's me," he said. "Nice to meet, you, I guess..."

"Your mother's idea?" laughed the man.

"How did you know?"

"I could tell by your voice." said the man. "Name's Joey Rubenstien."

"I guess.. I didn't expect..."

"That's okay. Shall we start..."

Things were going to be interesting, Presley thought. Especially when he glanced at the other rooms. He saw two people gesturing animatedly at each other. It was a mother and a little girl. The little girl made a slight whispered grunt, and turned to the piano teacher, pointing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Wait a minute," said the teacher, and rose to meet her. His hands extended, he made contact. The girl put her hands under his, and made finger signs, which the man felt the shapes of. He smiled and nodded, speaking to her and her mother. At last the girl gave a satisfied grunt, and walked towards Presley.

"Presley, there's someone I'd like you to meet. You may think your mother made you come here for another boring lesson. But I just want you to listen."

He rose from the piano bench. The little girl sat down, smiling towards him. She looked about his age, with her jet black hair and slightly oriental features. Sort of like Cynthia Lu... Walter's sister. But younger.

The teacher signed to her. It struck Presley at that moment that she was deaf. And here she was sitting at a piano going to play something!!! Fingers moved on the keys as Beethoven's Moonlight sonata came from the piano. Presley's jaw dropped to the floor. Each intonation was perfect, with the delicate touch of her articulate fingers. How could she control the volume so well?

Having completed her performance, the girl rose, and bowed to Presley. Still he stood there, shocked. "Presley, this is Michelle Nguyen. Michelle, Presley Carnavon. He's considering taking piano lessons here..."

Vigorously she signed. Presley shook his head, trying to not say something dumb. The teacher seemed to anticipate his awkwardness. Michelle smiled disarmingly and ran to meet her mother. She waved goodbye.

"Shall we start?" asked the Teacher. "Or do you still want to go home?"

An hour later, Presley did go home. Lyris walked at his side, shivering in the evening air. Why did she get that sense of overwhelming dread?

* * *

The answer came soon enough. As soon as she and Presley caught a trolley, the source of the sensation appeared. Cautiously she made her way into the music store. A silver bell tinkled, alerting the shopkeepers to her presence. 

"Can I help you?" asked a woman sweetly, from the showroom.

"Yes. I'm looking for a particular instrument."

"We have hundreds in stock. What did you have in mind?"

"Do you have any flutes?" asked Kara. 

"Come this way." Kara followed the shop clerk to a series of shelves. Many black cases were opened with their instruments on display. Her eyes rested on a shiny silver flute.

"That one," she breathed. "Is it real silver?"

"No that's nickel plated with silver."

"I must have one made from silver," she said.

"Ah, wait a moment. They're in the back."

Kara's eyes lit up as she saw the three silver tubes resting on black velvet. In its convex surface she saw her own reflection. "Care to try it out?" asked the storekeeper.

"No. This is perfect. I will purchase it..."

"Cash or charge?"

"Cash, of course," smiled Kara, reaching into her jacket pocket.

* * *

If Menne was still human, she'd be dripping buckets of sweat by now. Stripped to a simple knee length skirt dress, she circled the room, putting equal distance between herself and her opponent. Her dark hair was not visible, for her head was covered with a multicolored bandanna. It was a good idea not to let her adversary have anything to grab onto. 

"Now, look right in my face," Armon boomed. "Always look at what I'm doing."

She raised her hands, one extended forwards as the other protected her chest. Armon shouted, rushing toward her. Mennehotep shrieked, and thrust her hand forwards.

Armon dodged her blow, but she managed to block his punch. 

"Good your Highness!" he cried. "Now... think fast..."

Armon high-kicked. Menne dropped, hands over her head as her chin hit the stone floor. Instinctively she rolled over, to see Armon swinging down his one remaining arm. His fist smashed inches where she'd lain. Menne stuck her hand out, and thrust it between his advancing ankles. With a mighty crash he toppled.

"I did not think of that," he said. 

"All the moves... went out of my head," said she. "I... just acted without thinking..."

"You see," said Armon. "You are a good fighter... Did you not say that your brother taught you and your sister?"

"Yes. Before he was killed in the war with the Hittites," said Mennehotep, as Armon helped her to stand.

"I am sorry," said Armon. "I did not know..."

"That's okay," said she, retying her bandages that had loosed themselves in her sparring. Already the hours had slipped away in their training. "You know, Armon, it's been a long time since I had new lessons. I thank you for your understanding and patience..."

"Hey, any time, your Majesty. Armon is always ready to teach. And eat. And I'm starving. Let us take a break..."

She laughed. For the first time in hours. They trotted off to the kitchen, to rustle up food. Armon had a strange taste for the foods of this new time. Mennehotep, despite her initial reservations, managed to find the strange food, called burritos to be quite satisfying. Nefer Tina was already there, pouring herself a glass of that strange brown beverage that fizzled with bubbles. However did the people stand to drink it?

"Hey Minnie," said Nefer-Tina. "How's it hanging?"

"Just fine," said Mennehotep. "Armon's been teaching me some moves..."

"I know. You were great."

"Neff, I'm sorry how I acted before. You were just trying to help me..."

"Hey, forget it," said Nefer-Tina, patting her shoulder. "I've had worse from Rath..."

Mennehotep picked up her hairpiece, and slipped the Cleopatra style wig over her bandaged head. "Excuse me," she said to her friends.

"So that's your secret," laughed Nefer-Tina. "To hair loss."

"Yes. I had many such wigs buried with me for the Afterlife. I had a feeling my hair would not preserve well, unlike yours..."

Armon did not notice. He was too busy with his own business of eating. "There's something else I wanted to show you, Neff," said Mennehotep. "If you will come with me..."

"Sure. See ya, Armon," she said. His response was a muffled 'bye.'

Into Rath's laboratory they wandered. Mennehotep had a small side table there, covered with powders in silver dishes. She held one up, and gestured to her friend. "What's that goup?" Nefer-Tina asked.

"My latest invention. You know how Ja-Kal worries that we don't blend in?"

"Yeah."

"Put this on your face. See what you think..."

Cautiously Nefer-Tina let Mennehotep smear the cream on her mummified flesh. All over her cheeks and chin she spread it. Till finally Mennehotep held up a polished bronze plate. "Take a look."

"Wow!" Nefer-Tina gasped. "I can't believe it..."

For in the reflection was a girl with pale fair skin. In some patches the mummified flesh still peered through, but the areas on her cheeks looked almost young and supple. "I thought the diamond dust was gone..."

"This is not that," said Mennehotep. "Its effects are temporary. It's a special cosmetic blend, designed to let our skin be covered. It comes in several different colors."

"I thought your magic was..."

"This is simple alchemy," smiled Mennehotep. "Magic has nothing to do with it..."

"I'm impressed," said a voice from behind them. "Most intriguing."

"Lyris!" said Mennehotep, whirling about. For in the doorway stood Lyris and Presley, in street clothes. Lyris' burly sweat shirt and baggy jeans gave her a rather youthful look. 

"I'm sorry I treated you so badly," Mennehotep said, hands fumbling.

"Wow Nefer-Tina!" gasped Presley. "You look pretty..."

"We should sell these," laughed Nefer-Tina, giving the cream to Lyris. "I wonder what we could call it..."

Lyris smeared some cream on her own cheeks. "I know. Ancient Egyptian Secret..."

"That sounds like a detergent," said Presley. "By the way, Menne," he said, turning to the Alchemist. "I just wanna apologize for the way I was feeling sorry for you. I guess I understand that just because someone loses a talent doesn't mean they shouldn't be treated just like anyone else..."

"I am glad to hear so, Prince," said Mennehotep, eyes bright.

"Why the change of heart, young Prince?" asked Lyris, amused.

"Well, it's like I was blind or something. And something made me listen real good..."

"We saw someone without hearing playing music," Lyris explained.

"That is truly amazing," said Mennehotep.

"So is this beauty cream," said Lyris. "Now we can go party without having to worry so much. Thank you, Minnie."

"No. Thank you," said Mennehotep, bowing to the Muse. Still Lyris felt a sense of tension from her. 

"Ah, there you are, my dear," said Rath, peering in. Lyris nearly jumped a foot. He glanced at her, beauty cream and all, and blinked. "Did... you do something different with your hair..." he asked.

Lyris grinned. "Just about," she laughed.

"May I say you look exceptionally lovely right now?" Rath said, hardly able to look away from her face. Those green eyes were riveted to her turquoise ones in a way that made Lyris shiver with delight.

"Talk about being blind and finally seeing," Nefer-Tina muttered to Mennehotep. The Alchemist nodded, and winked at her friend.

Rath then glanced towards Mennehotep. "Er... your Majesty... I was just looking for you..."

"Yes, Scribe?" she said, eyebrows raised.

"I have the solution to your... situation. With a bit of skill, you should have your powers back soon..."

* * *

"Perfect," smiled Chondra as Kara opened the case before her. In the flicker of torchlight the silver shone like a captured piece of the moon. 

"How will you work this?" asked Kara.

"You learn many things from Beyond the Western gate. Are you familiar with the legend of Orpheus?"

"Of course, mistress. His voice was so irresistible that none could resist his command."

Chondra opened a scroll. "I have here the magic to summon any attribute I wish. Do you have the copy of the story?"

"Yes," she said, withdrawing the copy of "Jason and the Argonauts."

"Put it into the spirit box. And press play."

Chondra lay the flute on eh table before her. She gestured and chanted from the scroll. "Come, I require your powers as well," she said to Kara. "The essence of a commanding spirit is needed..."

"What do I..."

"Speak words of command, and this shall obey when it's voice is heard..."

Kara dug deep into the recesses of her memory. All the command and presence of a Princess echoed in her voice as she spoke. Chondra's violet energy caressed her lips, converting each command into drops which she placed into a bowl.

Then with a further command, she immersed each piece of the flute in the bowl's liquid. A fine powder fused with the base metal, covering it with a fine laquer.

"Now, it is ready," laughed Chondra.

"And I thought you had no appreciation for music," laughed Kara.

"I learned much at your Pharaoh's court," said Chondra, raising the flute to her lips. "Now, for the second part of our plan. You know what to do, Kara?"

"Without a doubt," smiled Kara, reaching for her amulet. In a blaze of power she transformed into her usual street outfit again.

* * *

Menne stood resolute and nervous. Rath slipped an amulet over her head and neck, gently trying not to touch her physically. The other mummies stood near the door, concern in their eyes. 

He'd poured the mystic metals around the amulet, to enhance its power. The amethyst stone no longer shone with its usual radiance. Yet the silver and copper bordering the ibis blazed with hot molten fire. Carefully Rath gestured, and a glowing sphere of green energy materialized between his hands.

"Oh Mighty Ra! Restore the powers of that who has none.... grant her this worthy daughter of Egypt your protective fire..."

He hurled the sphere at Menne. As it crashed into her mummified body, she winced, body arcing. Momentarily her eyes blazed as the green energy transmuted to purple. A loud bird's screech was heard as the amulet's amethyst winked on.

"Now repeat after me, your Majesty," said Rath. "We will see if this works..."

"With... the Strength of Ra!"

"With... the... Strength of Ra," she gasped. Amethyst blazing, she was wrapped in purple fire. Instantly the sacred Ibis mask rose over her face. Gauntlets and boots covered her hands and feet. What was missing was the mystic belt and cloak.

"Yeah Ra!" cried Armon and Nefer-Tina.

"All right!" cried Presley.

"How do you feel, your Majesty?" Rath asked, turning to her.

"I... feel strange... and strong," she said. "But... I don't feel myself..."

"I did not know the magic of Isis, that gave you your unique powers," Rath explained. "But you will still have the fighting abilities you once possessed...."

"But I see no trace of my flying cloak..."

"I... have prepared for that eventuality," Rath explained, crossing over to an ornate Egyptian cabinet. "There was a project I was working on for a few days. I noticed your ability to fly... or rather hover."

"Yes. That was the distinction of my Ibis armor..."

"Well, here is my glorious invention. Behold, the new improved wings of the Ibis," Rath said, and withdrew a small magenta pack. It slightly resembled Ja-Kal's, except it was smaller. Rath fitted the unit to her back, and gestured to Ja-Kal. The leader raised his amulet, and aimed it toward her. Blue fire rushed out and hit the pack. Purple wings sprouted from Menne's shoulders, rigid and fixed unlike the winged cloak she once had.

"I... don't know what to say," said Menne, speechless. "This... is better than I could have hoped."

"It may take time for you to learn their use," said Rath. "For you are only acquainted with simply hovering..."

Then he was cut off by an urgent chiming from the adjoining main chamber. Everyone raced out of Rath's lab. The pyramid suddenly glowed fiercely. "Ah, it must be Kara," said Mennehotep.

"Right. I set the pyramid to track her mystic energy," said Rath. "Thanks to your device."

Mennehotep felt a pang of guilt. She had not sensed her sister's re-emergence. All she had to clue her was the pyramid. Ja-Kal's eyes darkened at the mention of the name.

"Do you think there is a connection between what happened in the museum, and this?" asked Nefer-Tina. Discreetly none of them had mentioned that it was Chondra that they saw there, for Rath's sake.

"I would say so," said Ja-Kal. "We must confront Kara, before she strikes here..."

"Great, payback time," said Presley.

"You will remain here, oh Prince," said Ja-Kal. "Is it safe to assume, Princess, that your sister may still see Rapses as a threat?"

"Undoubtedly," said Mennehotep, still transformed. She waved a hand near her amulet, and the wings automatically retracted. "We may have a chance to defeat her, if she is alone... otherwise..."

"She almost creamed you guys last time if..." said Presley.

"I think she must have had the same drain in power as... certain people we know," said Rath, coughing as he caught himself. Mennehotep winced. 

"Let us go to her."

As Mennehotep made to follow, Rath glanced at Ja-Kal. "I think it would be best if you remain here, Your Majesty," said Rath.

"Why?" she asked. "Am I not restored?"

"Someone needs to protect the Prince," said Armon quickly. 

"And you know your sister the best, if she wants to attack here..."

"I am perfectly capable..."

"Please, it is for your own safety," said Ja-Kal. "Our oath to protect the Prince extends to you as well, Princess. For your blood is the blood of Rapses..."

"I resent this," cried Mennehotep. "How can I test my new power if you don't give me a chance..." 

"Please, don't argue," said Ja-Kal. "You must rest, and learn to use your new powers. We cannot afford..."

"You mean you don't want to risk me failing you again," snapped Mennehotep.

"Your majesty, Ja-Kal intended no offense," said Rath.

"Please, Your majesty," said Ja-Kal. "Just this once, listen to my advice."

"Fine. As you wish," she snorted, and deactivated her armor. Sullenly she walked away.

"Way to go, fearless leader," Nefer-Tina snorted, as they hurried to the Hot-Ra.

"I have my reasons," said Ja-Kal sternly. "If Kara suspects that Mennehotep has lost her powers, than we will be especially vulnerable."

"I quite agree," said Rath. "Even though she has the Strength of Ra, I doubt it will be enough to fend off her sister's magic."

"What about us?" asked Lyris. "As I recall, our powers were not much use against hers..."

"Ah, but I have learned since then," said Rath. "And we know what to expect. Besides, Kara used so much energy last time fighting us, it may be safe to assume that she won't be at her prime. Or else she would have attacked."

"But what about..." Armon started, before Ja-Kal clapped a hand over his mouth.

"He means she might have enlisted the help of certain allies since our last battle," Ja-Kal said hastily.

"Scarab?" asked Lyris.

"Anyone," muttered Nefer-Tina, as the Hot-Ra roared away down the stone ramp of the sphinx. Riding her motor bike, Lyris followed. Ja-Kal soared on ahead of the rest, keeping a sharp eye to the road.

* * *

Kara wandered down the street, pulling her jacket more firmly about her neck. The wind whipped at her nylon clad legs as she shivered. It wouldn't be long, she thought to herself. 

Her reflection flashed over the window of the music store. Kara smiled meanly as she remembered a distant time ago. And it would all be as simple as a lullaby. She smiled as she heard the approach of engines. So close and yet so far from victory. Kara's hand went to her throat as she whispered a silent spell. Her eyes fell on the grand piano in the shop window.

"Music is everywhere," she remarked. Then her eyes narrowed as she saw the strange man sitting on the bench with the glasses over his eyes. There was no sheet music laid out before him. The sightless eyes behind shades made no contribution to the performance. Even her hardened heart leapt at the beauty of the melodious strains of Rachmaninov.

"That is it, "she smiled. Simple and melodious.

Raising her hands, she summoned her energy. Nothing happened. Kara shook her head incredulously. The spell always worked before. Panic spread across her green eyes for the first time in centuries. Quickly she ran away from the store, shoes pounding the cement pavement.

The blind man stopped playing, and frowned. An overwhelming sense of evil seized him. As if ambition had crossed with extreme hatred in the pit of his stomach. Gasping, he stopped his recitation.

Kara reached the end of the block, when her power suddenly fizzled to life. She stood transformed in her lioness armor. Left and right she glanced. There was the signs for the Golden Gate park. Only ten blocks away. And in the park there were plenty of statues. Dropping to all fours, she raced ahead through the empty streets.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Sphinx, Mennehotep puttered about Rath's laboratory. Presley had searched everywhere for her, except this one most obvious place. 

"Hey, Minnie," he called, wandering into the lab.

"Yes Rapses," she said, turning around. "What is it exalted ancestor?"

"Brother, I wish you wouldn't call me that," Presley sighed. "I feel like some old..."

"I am sorry," she apologized. "That is how I was brought up to think of those souls that lived before me..."

"Hey, no prob. I was just wondering, are you still mad at Ja-Kal for making you stay behind... I know it's a pain... but..."

"But you think he was wrong?"

"He's just overprotective..." said Presley. "But his heart's in the right place. I get sick of him always hovering over me... and..."

"You have an idea that we should somehow follow?" asked Mennehotep, hands on her hips.

"I was... well... yeah. Maybe if you prove to them you can hack it... then he won't be so cautious... and I really want to fight sometimes..."

"That's a dangerous wish, Rapses," she said, concern in her face.

"Aw, bummer," he grumbled, snapping his fingers. 

"But that does not mean I don't agree. Why should I stay here when I am every bit as good as a fighter as they. And they don't have any way to protect against Kara's magic."

"But Ja-Kal thinks you don't either..."

"That's what he thinks. But I know my own sister. And I have a few surprises for her..."

"Awesome," said Presley. "Let's go... that is, unless you think I'd be safer here or something like that..."

"Come with me. I've been aching to test these new wings..."

"We'll take the motorcycles..." said Presley.

"I'm not sure I know how.."

"C'mon, I do," laughed Presley, grabbing her wrist. "It's like riding a horse."

"Wait. I need some things. Warm up the cycle for me."

Menne picked up a strange wide belt from one bench with long narrow segments. Just as they exited her eyes fell on a ceremonial frieze of a Pharaoh. Her eyes lit up as she registered the crook and flail scepter.

"Come on already! Before we miss the action!" came Presley's voice. 

"Coming, Rapses!" she cried, before running after him.

The huge stone ramp of the Sphinx slid down. It was all she could do to keep from shouting in alarm as the Nile-Ator cycle sped down the pavement at breakneck speed. Presley's short legs just about reached the footrest of the cycle. But there was no other choice. It was either him or her. And the lesser of two evils was to trust the cycling skills of a small boy over her own inexperience. Mennehotep hugged Presley for dear life as he whooped, "Wahoo! Alright man! What a kick!"

"By Isis, can you not go more slowly?" she shouted as the wind slashed at their faces.

"Are you kidding me?" he cried. "They may need our help this minute!"

"This is nothing like riding a horse!" she shouted.

"It's the coolest!"

She groaned inwardly. "So how are we going to track them, without my power..."

"I've got a trace on my own amulet," said Presley. "We'll follow that."

* * *

In Golden Gate park, the Mummies assembled. The sun was reaching the horizon, as Ja-Kal glanced anxiously about. "Are you sure this is where the trace of Kara is?" 

"Yes. But now it's more diffuse. As if it's coming from all around us..."

"Well, if it isn't the Guardians of Rapses," said a familiar voice.

"Show yourself, Princess Kara!" shouted Ja-Kal. "Face us if you dare!"

"Very well, I shall. But even now you have a chance to retreat. Leave me in peace, and I might let you continue to exist..."

"As long as you are here, you threaten our Prince," said Rath. "And that we cannot allow..."

"You always were sentimental," laughed another voice haughtily.

Rath's eyes widened discernibly beneath his snake helmet. "It... it's..."

"I'm so touched you remember me," came her laughter. All five mummies stood in a circle, backs inward with weapons facing outwards.

"Show yourself, you witch!" shouted Lyris.

Two figures formed in the air above them. A blue and a violet. They flared into flesh as Chondra and Kara both materialized. Rath's blood froze as his eyes fell on his former lover. And she appeared to know Kara. Of course.

"You see, old fool," she laughed. "I too have my students. But unlike you, they wish to remain so!"

"Double Jeopardy," muttered Nefer-Tina under her breath to Ja-Kal.

"Get ready," he whispered to Rath. "You know what to do."

"Absolutely."

"Lyris?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be..."

Suddenly Lyris phased from sight. Chondra's blast rained down. Rath's hands flew up, deflecting her bolts. The Mummies spread out in five different directions. Ja-Kal leapt to the sky, Armon and Nefer-Tina raced to the north and south. Rath stood his ground against Chondra. Green and violet energy blazed back and forth with the force of their combat.

While he kept the Enchantress busy, Lyris materialized behind Kara, swinging her scythe. Caught off guard, Kara fell. Her catlike instincts cut in, and she rolled over. Nefer-Tina leapt from a bush, ready with her claws out.

Ja-Kal fired his arrows at Chondra. She erected her purple sphere, and they harmlessly deflected. Armon hurled a park bench at her, and she simply dematerialized in purple smoke. Rath shrieked as the bench crashed inches from where he stood.

Kara managed to fight both the Panther and the Jackal with surprising ferocity. Both noticed how she wasn't using any sorcery. "Ja-Kal was right," laughed Nefer-Tina. "YOU have lost your powers..."

"Don't be so sure," said Kara. She began to chant.

Nefer-Tina wrapped her whip around Kara's mask, and Lyris held her hands to stop her gestures.

"Too late," came Chondra's laughter as she completed her pupil's spell. A deafening noise spread out over the park, and everyone clamped their hands over their ears. Chondra hovered above, holding a strange device, like a flute. The melodies screeched through and over, numbing their minds. Instantly Ja-Kal dropped to the ground, senseless. Rath and Armon groaned, freezing still in their tracks.

Lyris however recovered her wits. She started to sing, as loudly as she could to block out the noise. Slowly she rose to her feet. Kara freed herself and leapt to the attack. Still Lyris struggled to sing, as her staff crashed against Kara's claws. But Ja-Kal, Armon, and Rath were helpless.

Nefer-Tina heard Lyris' counter-song. She began to sing along. Now she could move.

"Animate!" Kara screamed, unable to fight both at once. A stone man on a stone horse leapt off its pedestal and sped towards the two. Nefer shrieked, and leapt. Lyris went down as Kara attacked her. Lioness and Jackal rolled over and over. 

"What... is that thing..."Nefer-Tina shouted to Lyris.

"It's a magic pipe. I never thought Chondra could conjure something like that up. Or that she could play anything."

"What do we do?"

"We gotta sing as loud as we can."

"And fight at the same time?" asked Nefer-Tina, whip cracking. The stone horse reared in fear as its animate rider tried to control it.

"I know it's as bad as Scylla and Charybdis..." said Lyris.

"Or the sirens," grunted Nefer-Tina.

"That's it. Plug your ears!" cried Lyris. Both mummy girls grabbed bandages, and stuffed them into their ears. Grabbing turf she hurled it at Kara. The dirt fell smack into her eyes. She swung her staff at the Lioness. Nefer-Tina's whip cracked again. The sound spooked her stone horse, and its rider was flung clear overhead. Whooping, Nefer-Tina leapt onto its back, turning it to face Kara.

Lyris ducked, and Kara flew. Then her staff connected with Kara's abdomen, knocking the wind from her. Stunned, she lay still. Nefer-Tina's whip cracked, wrapping around the Princess.

On the back of the stone stallion, they raced towards Chondra. "Give it up. You're no match for us..." laughed Lyris.

"And your playing is awful..." laughed Nefer-Tina.

"So you don't like my performance," asked Chondra, lowering her flute. "Never mind. You will die for this melody..."

So saying she piped another tune. Ja-Kal, Armon, and Rath turned around from their trance like states. Instantly they faced Lyris and Nefer-Tina.

Ja-Kal's arrow sizzled past her ear. Nefer-Tina's stone horse reared and threw the Muse off. Armon pounded the ground, knocking Lyris off her feet. Nimbly Nefer-Tina rode past, scooping her friend up onto the horse. Rath leapt before them, sword shining in the sunlight. He hissed with delight as the horse again reared. Lyris leapt from her position, and came to face Ja-Kal and Armon.

"Destroy them!" laughed Chondra, and continued to play. "I don't even have to lift a finger... save on my pipe..."

Nefer Tina's stone horse reared. The hooves slashed at Ja-Kal. Lyris phased back and forth between Armon and Rath.

Rath's sword swung, chopping the horse's legs from under it. Nefer-Tina leapt free, and rolled over. Her descent slammed her into Ja-Kal's legs, knocking him off balance. Armon roared, charging at her. He crashed right into Ja-Kal.

Rath faced Lyris, sword upraised. "Rath... don't," Lyris cried, raising her staff. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"That is unfortunate," he hissed. "For I do wish to hurt you..."

She leapt, claws upraised. Rath's sword scraped against them.

Armon and Ja-Kal exchanged blows with Nefer-Tina. Only her great agility saved her now. Forgotten, Kara struggled out of the Charioteer's whip and rose to her feet. She watched with glee as the Mummies tore into each other.

"Now for my dear sister," she laughed, and Chondra nodded her approval.

* * *

"Look at that!" Presley pointed to the floating Chondra. To their combined horror they watched as Nefer-Tina and Lyris fought for their lives against Ja-Kal, Armon, and Rath. 

"Why are they attacking each other?" asked Presley.

"That flute... Chondra's enchanting them. Here, put this wax in your ears," she said, handing a plug to Presley from her belt.

"Thanks. You go high, and I'll go low."

"Good luck my Prince," she said. Menne leapt from the bike as Presley rode into the park. Her purple wings extended, and she flew towards Chondra. Kara snarled, and leapt to attack. But she could not touch her. Presley gunned his cycle in her direction, and she had little choice but to jump out of the way as he roared past.

Ja-Kal spread his own wings and took to the air, to fight Mennehotep. His arrows sizzled past her. Raising her gauntlets, she intercepted the fire arrows. As they zinged into the amethyst metal, they exploded before they hit her. Menne hurled a flask towards him, and a smoke capsule exploded in the mummy's face. He dropped his bow with surprise.

Now Nefer-Tina was free to fight Armon. Kara snarled as Presley swung his bike around to make another pass at Kara. She leapt. Presley raised his own amulet, and fired. The blast caught her by surprise, and she crumpled in mid pounce. Nefer-Tina leapt, and Armon caught her as she sailed overhead. She grunted, and her claws raked harmlessly against his golden arm.

In the skies, Ja-Kal soared round to attack Mennehotep, talons outstretched. She raised her feet, and parried his swings with her ibis boots. 

Kara recovered, leaping to her feet and racing after Presley's bike. He cut the gas, and leapt into a bush. The Nile-Ator bike exploded in flames.Nefer-Tina twisted, and kicked Armon's head. Grunting, he let her drop. 

Meanwhile, Lyris blocked each swing of Rath's blade with her staff. She could not bear to attack him offensively. Yet he had not the same reservations. How soon would he tire? It was not for sure. Rath spun around as she phased behind him. Her scythe flashed downwards.

Kara swiped the bush apart with her claws. No Prince. "Hey, you dumb cat!" he shouted, from behind. "Get a clue!"

She turned, racing at him with her claws flashing. Presley ducked, and tackled her knees. She crumpled, as the Prince would not let go...

With surprising agility Armon seized Nefer-Tina's foot. She yelped, and pounded his stomach with her fists. Grunting, he dropped her once more.

Menne's flail and crook crossed before her chest. Ja-Kal swung, and the hook blocked. Then the flail snaked in to ensnare his other arm. Seconds later, her foot swung upward to connect with his solar-plexus. Ja-Kal grunted, and forced his hands down. One slipped free of the hook. Menne whapped his jaw with the hook, and grabbed for his amulet. Instantly Ja-Kal clenched her throat, with his free hand. Desperately Menne kicked him again and again with her boots. Yet his blue eyes gleamed as his hand tightened. 

Even though she didn't need to breath, he could sever her head from her body. Menne shoved the hook into her belt and reached for a capsule. Crushing it between her fingers, it popped with a powerful astringent odor. Ja-Kal blinked awake.

"What?" he gasped.

"Smelling salts," said she. "Welcome back from the realm of dreams. Quick, fly higher... before Chondra's spell reactivates."

Both ibis and hawk sailed up, up out of sight. Chondra frowned as she saw Ja-Kal and Menne vanish. Little matter though. Ja-Kal would perhaps destroy her yet.

* * *

"Rath, no!" cried Lyris. "You must not do this! You're a scribe... you abhor killing..." 

"I must obey Chondra... I must..." he gasped, eyes blinking in confusion.

"But she hates you..." said Lyris. "She is making you try to kill me..."

"You are her enemy... and must be eliminated..."

Lyris swung her scythe, and Rath parried. Then he kicked the weapon from her hands. Lyris blocked with her claws. Rath's tail twined around her legs, pulling them from under her. Now she lay helpless on the ground, the point of his sword at her throat.

"Please, Rath, listen to me... I.. lo..." her words were choked off as his sword point pressed inwards. Closing her eyes, she began to hum. Rath stopped in surprise at the surprisingly sweet sound from her lips. He withdrew his blade.

There was a whistling sound, and a blue streak and a purple one descended. Ja-Kal screamed as he soared towards her, talons out stretched. For a moment, Chondra stopped playing to loose a magic bolt.

A purple streak flashed past, grabbing the pipe. "Looking for this?" asked Menne, brandishing the pipe aloft.

Armon rubbed his eyes as he stared at what he held in his hands. Nefer-Tina gurgled as he released his hold. "What in Ra am I doing?" he wondered.

"I... was wondering that too..." Nefer-Tina grunted, as he helped her to stand.

Rath lowered his weapon, eyes clearing. "Great Ptah... Lyris... are you all right..." he gasped, dropping to one knee to her side. His hands slipped around hers. 

"I am now," she breathed, managing to smile. Unnoticed, Kara grabbed the Prince. 

"Ja-Kal, somebody... help!" cried Presley as Kara put him under her arm and raced away.

"Surrender or be eliminated," said Ja-Kal, recovering his bow. The tip of the arrow aimed right at the Enchantress' heart.

"Are you blind?" asked Chondra. "I would look there..."

"What trick is this..." began Ja-Kal, then stopped when he saw where Chondra indicated.

Kara ran with the Prince, her claws near his throat. "Ja-Kal!" he howled. "Now would be a good time to help..."

"You are helpless, fool!" laughed Chondra. "You'll never see the Prince again. You there, sister of Kara. Give me that pipe..." 

Mennehotep looked at Ja-Kal, her onyx eyes meeting his own clear blue ones. They did not need to speak a single word. He nodded. "Very well, I shall," she laughed, and threw it to Chondra. 

"Now, before I was so rudely interrupted," she said. "I believe you were about to destroy each other..."

Her focus was on Mennehotep. Ja-Kal dropped out of site into the bushes. As Chondra raised her lips to play, she winced. And spat. Mennehotep grabbed a cartridge from her belt, and hurled it at Chondra. There was a magnesium flash as Chondra's hand went to her eyes. The instrument fell from her fingers.

Rath noticed, and raised his hand. A magic bolt sizzled into her stomach. "Return!" he shouted. "To beyond the Western Gate from whence you came..."

"Never!" shouted Chondra, raising her hands. Bolts flew randomly at everyone. Yet blinded by the magnesium flare, she could not aim.

Rath shielded the muse with his body. But she squirmed away. Lyris grabbed the discarded flute, and began to play. "No!" cried Chondra, clamping hands over her ears.

"Oh yes," laughed Rath. "Return, I command you! Plague us no longer!"

Unable to resist the pipe, Chondra gestured, and transmuted to violet energy. The violet sphere sizzled as it blazed westward towards the Gate from whence it came. 

On his Horus wings, Ja-Kal caught up with Kara. "Surrender the Prince, or die!" he cried.

"As you wish," she roared, and hurled the Prince at him. Safe, Presley landed into his guardian's arms. As they looked up, Kara was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Everyone regrouped in the park. By now the stars shone overhead. Ja-Kal lowered Presley to the ground, and turned to Mennehotep. Rath carefully helped Lyris up, and slipped his arm around her waist protectively. Armon and Nefer-Tina completed the group, still shaking their heads. 

"You all did very well," Ja-Kal said to the group.

"What was that?" asked Nefer-Tina.

"I said..."

"Hey Neff, why you got bandages in your ears?" asked Armon, pulling them out. Nefer-Tina turned to face him.

"As I was saying," repeated Ja-Kal.

"What?" asked Mennehotep.

"Oh, for Ra's sake," groaned Ja-Kal. "Not you too..."

"I can hear fine," she laughed. Everyone, even Rath joined in.

"Then hear what I say now," said Ja-Kal. "I am sorry I underestimated your strengths, your Majesty. I should have realized that your other abilities far surpassed your sorcery..."

"That's okay," she said, resting a hand on his arm. "You made me angry enough to want to prove myself to you. So in reality, you did me a huge favor. I must thank you..."

Ja-Kal grasped her hand, and dropped to one knee. Respectfully he kissed her gauntlet. Rising, he turned to Rath and Lyris. "And as for you, well done, Muse. You really earned your dues today..."

"Certainly," said Rath, arm around her waist. "I was definitely impressed. I had no idea you could play the pipes..."

"I'm not just another pretty harpist," she shrugged, and then winced. She coughed, and choked as Rath slapped her on the back.

"Whatever did you do to that flute?" asked Ja-Kal to the Alchemist.

"Cayenne pepper," said Mennehotep. "I hope you don't mind, Armon, but I borrowed a bit from those burritos."

"Cool!" laughed Presley.

"No, its really hot," coughed Lyris, as Rath hovered over her protectively.

"Here, ingest this, Muse," said the Alchemist. From her belt she took a small white packet, and ripped it open. She poured the powder into her hand, and rubbed it into Lyris's mouth. A sign of relief crossed the face of the Muse and the Scribe.

"Let's go home," said Ja-Kal.

* * *

Everyone gathered in Rath's laboratory once more. On the ornate ancient table before him lay the strange flute that Lyris had taken from Chondra. 

"Apparently this flute is made of ordinary silver, impregnated with heavy enchantments," said Rath, carefully tapping it with his serpent wand. "And it could be used to command anyone that the player wished."

"But how did Chondra know how to make one?" asked Mennehotep. "I thought that musical spells were not her strong point."

"No. But remember she has access to strange and powerful spells beyond the Western Gate. And all it would take is a special enchantment on an ordinary flute to make the magic work."

"So what's to stop her from using the same spell again?" asked Ja-Kal.

"I think she rather got a bad taste in her mouth from this experience. I doubt whether she'll ever want to hear music for a long time," said Rath.

"But Kara escaped," said Mennehotep. "I have yet again failed."

Ja-Kal's hand rested lightly on her shoulder. "Hardly, Your majesty."

"Hey guys," said Presley. "I noticed that she hardly used her sorcery. Like, when I used my amulet, she didn't do squat to protect herself."

"She did animate a stone statue," said Nefer-Tina. "And I can tell you all about that."

"It's no matter," said Ja-Kal. "For the next time she attacks, we are ready. Thanks to our Alchemist."

"Hail Mennehotep, Princess of Alchemy!" cried Lyris clapping.

Armon and Ja-Kal raised Mennehotep over their heads. "Put me down, you two," she laughed softly.

"Hail Mennehotep! Great is the power of Alchemy!" Ja-Kal and Armon chanted.

"And great is the power of our Muse!" laughed Rath, bowing to Lyris. 

"Get up, you idiot," she laughed. 

"Well, that's a fine response to a compliment," snorted Rath, his hands on his hips.

"Hoo boy, it's back to normal," sighed Presley, shaking his head. 

"So guys, like what do we do with that flute thing?" asked Nefer-Tina. "I mean, if you think about it, it could be a great weapon."

Lyris raised it to her lips. And blew. Only a simple melody emerged. No one moved. "Hey, nothing is happening," said Armon.

Rath took it from her, and examined it. "I am afraid that the cayenne pepper has burned out any other trace of the incantation."

"That is some strong spice," said Armon.

"For once, you are right," Rath said. "It's a delayed reaction. This flute has no more magic now than... an ordinary stick."

"So you say," said Lyris, snatching it back. A sweet sound made everyone stop still.

"I think it's working how it should all along," said Mennehotep, with a sigh.

"Where are you going, oh Prince," Ja-Kal asked Presley.

"I'm gonna be late for my piano lesson. Mom will kill me..." he said, waving goodbye.

"Speaking of lessons, I may yet be able to help you with your magic," Rath said to Mennehotep.

"I thought you couldn't guarantee that I would regain my sorcery," said Mennehotep.

"I didn't say that," said Rath. "What I meant is that your current knowledge could not be restored. Yet that doesn't mean that you cannot be taught magic again."

"You mean..." said Menne. "Oh, would you?"

"I would be honored to educate you in the ways of sorcery, your Majesty," said Rath, with a bow.

"When can we start?" asked Mennehotep.

"Well... immediately if you like," said Rath, flattered with her enthusiasm.

"There's just one thing," said Lyris. "I think it's time that she has her own room..."

Everyone looked at the Muse with surprise. "Whatever for?" asked Nefer-Tina.

"She is a princess, and she is entitled," said Lyris, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. This did not go unnoticed by Mennehotep.

"After all, she did save the day. And she is an alchemist. Just look at how cluttered this place is. I'd hate to see Rath's latest invention go kaboom..."

"She is right," said Ja-Kal. "We must give her the space to work, since she is an alchemist. Perhaps that small room with the nice view of the Bay."

"Guys, you don't have to..." said Mennehotep, rasing her hands in protest.

"We insist, your majesty," said Ja-Kal, with a bow.

"Ah well, who am I to question your noble advice, First guardian," she laughed.

End.

  



	3. The Adaptation

This is a work of Fiction. The characters of the Mummies Alive are the Property of DIC international. The character of Lyris belongs to the Goddess Mia, which I use with great joy. I hope to do her better honor in this second chapter of my Rath of Two Princess Saga. Princess Kara and Princess Mennehotep are my own creations. Their feud is my own story-line.

I do this for fun. If you wish to use Kara and Mennehotep in your stories, feel free. But give credit where credit is due. 

The Rath of Two Princesses, Part III or "The Chemistry of Ancient Knowledge" as told by Princess Mennehotep...

By Trynia Merin 

* * *

Beneath the stars in ancient Egypt, the serving women were searching for someone. Haughtily, Princess Kara regarded them. "Hove you found her yet?" she asked, impatient. 

"N-not yet your highness," stammered Memnet, fingering her braided hair nervously. Like many of the ladies in waiting, she wore the simple white skirt and sandals.

Quite in contrast to Princess Kara, whose lovely golden snake tiara crowned the height of her long mass of shiny black hair. Green eyes peeked out from their surrounding of Kohl and other paints. Already she had dressed in her elaborate gold gauze gown and semicircular collar worked with lapis lazuli. 

Smoke poured from a small inner chamber, and Memnet knew where the Princess was. "Go fetch her at once," commanded the elder sister.

Memnet rushed into the room. Ordinarily Memnet could see the shelves lined with gourds and glass vials full of Mennehotep's concoctions. Strange powders and elixirs lay in silver dishes. For Mennehotep knew the secrets of Magic and Alchemy. The smoke dissipated, revealing a woman who looked much like Kara. "My lady, your sister awaits..."

"Just another bit of time," said Mennehotep. "And my elixir will be finished." Unrolling a scroll, she poured over its papyrus surface. "The great Scribe didn't find the answer, but I think I have it..."

"Please, your Glory!" begged Memnet, clutching her oil lamp. "If I don't fetch you within the hour, I will be flogged severely."

Mennehotep broke out of her musing. "I am sorry, Memnet. I lost track of time. What hour is it?"

"The stars are out, lady. And the procession will be forming once Isis is in sight..." Memnet stammered, even more frightened.

"Wait, what's that mark on your shoulder."

"Nothing my lady," gasped Memnet, as Mennehotep grabbed her arm. "Please, time is short."

"They burned you..." gasped Mennehotep. "Here, let me help."

Chanting, she smeared some ointment onto the burn. Within seconds the color faded to the normal olive of Memnet's skin. "My lady, this is a wonder..."

"I must tell Kara about my discovery," said Mennehotep. "This paste that cures burns is a marvel... to any..."

"Not that, this," said the younger sister, holding up a vial. 

The woman in question stormed in the small chamber. Her green eyes stared daggers at Memnet, who promptly fled in terror. "Why are you keeping our Pharaoh waiting," she said softly.

"My sister, I have discovered a miracle..."

"Like your vain attempts to turn lead into gold?" sniffed Kara.

"No. Watch." Mennehotep drained half the vial. There was a second, then a lovely glow shone into her skin, and her hair was glossy, even though it had not been brushed.

"What..." gasped Kara, grabbing it.

"It's the elixir of youth," said Mennehotep. "And I give it to you, so you will win any man's heart..."

"Would that I wanted it so," muttered Kara. But her eyes gleamed with joy at the prospect. "Well done, my sister. I should leave you to your scrolls more often."

"Great is the power of Rath," she said, raising her hands in homage.

"My sister, there are powers greater still," smiled Kara, laying an arm on her sister's back. "And in this ritual tonight, you are to join with mighty Osiris' spirit himself..."

"I am ready to play the part of Isis," she sighed, and let Kara lead her towards the baths. 

* * *

Now 3000 years later the same princess now peered out over the wide shimmering San Francisco Bay. Already dawn had given way to the morning rays of Ra. 

She turned away from the window, and crossed over to a table laden with poultices and potions. Presely Carnavon was beginning to think that it was Rath's chamber he was in, and not the Princess Alchemist's.

It was Lyris' idea. That she should have a chamber of her own, being royalty. Menne had protested, but gave in when Ja-Kal reminded her of her position. 

Now she glanced over a series of papyrus scrolls laid out on the table before her. Puzzled looks crossed her brow as she deciphered the ancient recipes.

"What exactly are you making?" Presley asked. Despite the fact he hated Chemistry, this mummy made it look interesting.

"More powders for defense, oh exhaulted ancestor."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that. I'm only a kid..."

"But you are 100 years before my time... and I think you'd qualify as my great uncle or such..."

Presley sighed. "So what's this potion for?"

"A healing salve, to restore the flesh should it be burned."

"Cool. You'd probably make a killing selling that today..."

"Speaking of today, I always wanted to see the great Library you say you have," said Mennehotep, to the Prince.

"Sheesh, you and Rath have that in common," muttered the Prince.

"To expand your knowledge is never a waste of time, Exalted ancestor," she said, confused at his sullen nature. "After all, he did promise to take me to the library today."

"Yeah, but you don't have a book report due tomorrow," grumbled Presley. "Or 100 overdue books on your card."

"Let me guess," smiled the Princess. "Rath?"

"Yeah," grumbled Presley.

"I think we need to have a little talk with our scribe," said she, with a look of amusement in her onyx eyes.

"I've tried, believe me, Minnie," he sighed. "But Rath can really be a..."

"Self opinionated pain in the butt?" finished Mennehotep. "At least that's what Nefer-Tina says about him."

"Oh, yeah," said Presley, blushing. "What the heck do you see in him, Minnie?"

"Aren't you a bit young to ask those questions, my Prince?"

"Aw, come on, Princess," he snorted. "My mom gave me the birds and bees lecture last year!"

"Birds and Bees?" asked Mennehotep.

"You know, the Talk..." said Presley, as Ja-Kal walked in.

"There you are, my Prince," he said. "Shouldn't you be in the Library?"

"Ah, Ja-Kal, not you too!" snorted Presley, stamping one foot.

"I told him I would take him," said Mennehotep.

"Are you comfortable ferrying the Prince without Protection, your Majesty?" asked Ja-Kal. "Scarab has been hiding in waiting, like a cobra ready to strike."

"I do have my ways of protecting my own ancestry," she smiled, patting Presley's shoulder. "And Rath is taking us both there..."

"Good," nodded Ja-Kal approvingly.

"And Rapses, I promise I won't bother you any longer about your papyrus... I mean book report..."

"Great," said Presley, brightening up.

"And I will convince Rath to return his, or your library books," she added.

* * *

"He compared Scarab to a cobra?" snorted Rath, from behind a pillar. "Of all the idiotic insults to such a noble animal!" 

"Isn't eavesdropping a bit below a mighty scribe?" asked a soft voice beside him.

"Not beneath a Bard either," said Rath, eyeing Lyris next to him.

"Touche," she laughed. "But really, you shouldn't be eavesdropping on the Princess. After all, aren't you the one who has appointed yourself as her protector?"

"She said she wanted to ask me about books regarding this new science called 'chemistry', " said Rath. "And I've been here an hour while she was conversing with the young prince.

"And you couldn't wait to see her..." said Lyris, eyeing him with those turquoise eyes that knew him so well.

Rath coughed, and turned a decided shade of purple. "What can I say?" he said to Lyris, folding his arms over his chest. "She is rather attractive... in a mummified sort of way..."

"And smart, and well bred," added Lyris. "And she idolizes your writings..."

"Can I help it if I have... what does Presley call it... a fan club?"

"But you don't have the guts to tell her how you really feel about her," said Lyris. "Or anyone else who cares about you either. When are you going to let anyone get close enough to..."

"Now look here, this is none of your business," snapped Rath, but both were cut short when Ja-Kal exited the chamber.

"Rath?" he said, suspiciously as he noted the Scribe. "And just what are you doing out here in the hall way?"

"Ja-Kal," returned Rath, still rather uncomfortable. "I... was just waiting for her Majesty to get ready to go to the library..."

"He was waiting, is all that can be said," said Lyris, glancing at him, her arms folded across her chest, much like the Scribe stood. "He of all people should know about privacy..."

"Stop it this instant, you two," sighed Ja-Kal. "Ever since we have seen no sight of Scarab or Kara, we've been at each other's throats."

"He's right, Rath," said Lyris. "We've gotten in each other's ways, like Odysseus' men on the voyage..."

"What?"

"It happens when people are in an enclosed space with each other for too long. They start to snap at each other, and generally drive each other to madness. And its been weeks since our battle with Princess Kara..."

"I am sorry I raised my voice at you, Lyris," he apologized, bowing to her. "I suppose I have been rather tetchy lately."

"That only begins to describe it," said Ja-Kal. "But we will discuss this later."

"What's the party, guys?" asked Presley, coming out of Mennehotep's chamber.

"I did wonder why there were so many outside my door," said Menne, glancing suspiciously at Rath and Lyris.

"Are you ready to visit the library? They have many books there on the subject called Chemistry..." began Rath, before Lyris thumped his shoulder. "I mean.... I..."

"Thank you Rath," she smiled, taking the book from him. "But that reminds me. You haven't been returning your books that you checked out on our Prince's card..."

"Oh, dear..." groaned Rath, turning a decided shade of purple. "I did forget... Do forgive me, your Majesty."

"Look Rath, don't freak," said Presley. "If you bring them back today, they're not gonna slap me with that replacement charge..."

"How many books do you owe?" asked Lyris, of Rath.

"Er, I seem to have lost count."

"Rath," said Ja-Kal sternly. "I think you'd better see just how many. And return them at once."

"Very well," sighed Rath, guilt in his green eyes. "I suppose there will be some delay in getting to the library..."

* * *

Beneath the stars in ancient Egypt, the serving women were searching for someone. Haughtily, Princess Kara regarded them. "Hove you found her yet?" she asked, impatient. 

"N-not yet your highness," stammered Memnet, fingering her braided hair nervously. Like many of the ladies in waiting, she wore a simple white skirt and small thin sandals. Encircling her arm was the slave armlet, with its tag of ownership. She'd wear it for the rest of her life.

Quite in contrast to Princess Kara, whose lovely golden snake tiara crowned the height of her long mass of shiny black hair. Green eyes peeked out from their surrounding of Kohl and other paints. Already she had dressed in her elaborate gold gauze gown and semicircular collar worked with lapis lazuli. 

Smoke poured from a small inner chamber, and Memnet knew where the Princess was. "Go fetch her at once," commanded the elder sister.

Memnet rushed into the room. Ordinarily Memnet could see the shelves lined with gourds and glass vials full of Mennehotep's concoctions. Strange powders and elixirs lay in silver dishes. For Mennehotep knew the secrets of Magic and Alchemy. The smoke dissipated, revealing a woman who looked much like Kara. "My lady, your sister awaits..."

"Just another bit of time," said Mennehotep. "And my elixir will be finished." Unrolling a scroll, she poured over its papyrus surface. "The great Scribe didn't find the answer, but I think I have it..."

"The answer to what my lady?" asked Memnet, trying to humor her mistress. Perhaps if she was momentarily placated, she would more willingly come.

"An ancient quest. The quest for immortality. A quest from which Gilgamish came empty handed to the gates of his city."

"But my lady, when you join your mother in the sky you will be immortal."

"Ah, but think of immortality, and how the suffering dead could be brought back to live their lives to the fullest. For in the roots of the immortality elixir are the basis for a salve that could cure any ailment with but one sip. Few have found the actual formula. But it was said that it was known to the people of Mu..."

"Please, your Glory!" begged Memnet, clutching her oil lamp. "If I don't fetch you within the hour, I will be flogged severely."

Mennehotep broke out of her musing. "I am sorry, Memnet. I lost track of time. What hour is it?"

"The stars are out, lady. And the procession will be forming once Isis is in sight..." Memnet stammered, even more frightened.

"Wait, what's that mark on your shoulder."

"Nothing my lady," gasped Memnet, as Mennehotep grabbed her arm. "Please, time is short."

"They burned you..." gasped Mennehotep.

"I dropped the torch... and it fell..." protested Memnet. "It was an accident... Do not concern yourself."

"Here, let me help."

Chanting, she smeared some ointment onto the burn. Within seconds the color faded to the normal olive of Memnet's skin. "My lady, this is a wonder..."

"I must tell Kara about my discovery," said Mennehotep.

"This paste that cures burns is a marvel... to any..."

"Not that, this," said the younger sister, holding up a vial. 

The woman in question stormed in the small chamber. Her green eyes stared daggers at Memnet, who promptly fled in terror. "Why are you keeping our Pharaoh waiting," she said softly.

"My sister, I have discovered a miracle..."

"Like your vain attempts to turn lead into gold?" sniffed Kara.

"No. Watch." Mennehotep drained half the vial. There was a second, then a lovely glow shone into her skin, and her hair was glossy, even though it had not been brushed.

"What..." gasped Kara, grabbing it.

"It's the elixir of youth," said Mennehotep. "And I give it to you, so you will win any man's heart..."

"Would that I wanted it so," muttered Kara. But her eyes gleamed with joy at the prospect. "Well done, my sister. I should leave you to your scrolls more often."

"Great is the power of Rath," she said, raising her hands in homage.

"My sister, there are powers greater still," smiled Kara, laying an arm on her sister's back. "And in this ritual tonight, you are to join with mighty Osiris' spirit himself..."

"I am ready to play the part of Isis," she sighed, and let Kara lead her towards the baths.

"For you and I will join our Prince within the year, and become one with his dynasty. This is but a rehearsal for what glorious destinies await you..."

* * *

"Honestly, Rath," laughed Nefer-Tina as he sullenly stacked his books on the floor. "How could you of all people forget to do something?" 

"They are very fascinating volumes," he said defensively. "And may I remind you of how useful written knowledge is?"

"But if the Young Prince has too many overdue books, don't ya think that makes him kinda stand out?"

"I didn't really think..."

"And also too, that he's even checking out so many books at one time?" asked Nefer-Tina. "That alone is weird for a twelve year old boy..."

"His mother seems happy about the situation," sniffed Rath, picking up one volume of Egyptian history. "In her mind, her son is applying himself to his studies well."

"In her mind?" laughed Nefer-Tina. "You mean in her dreams."

"If I am to instruct the young Prince, I must know what he learns in that school of his," said Rath, stacking another book on an already precarious vertical pile. Crash! All the books tumbled to the floor in an avalanche.

"Ho man, who let the library loose?" asked Presley, standing at the door. Next to him stood Mennehotep, hands on her hips. Lyris also bracketed the Prince, trying to hide a huge grin that had painted itself there on her face.

"I was... just getting my... I mean your overdue books together," said Rath, poking his head from beneath a mountain of books.

"Thanks a lot man," said Presley. "How the heck am I supposed to get all those on a bus?"

"I could cruise you up there in the Hot-Ra," said Nefer-Tina, pushing some other books aside.

"Now you're talking," said Presley. "Go get Armon. He can take these..."

  
  


Downtown San-Francisco coursed with midday traffic. Mennehotep, Lyris, and the Prince leapt off a trolley car, in front of a huge building. "My goodness, this is truly a temple of knowledge..." said Mennehotep, glancing upwards.

"Yeah. Welcome to the Public Library," said Presley. 

"A pity Rath could not join us on the chariot," said Mennehotep.

"He should be around here somewhere..." said Lyris. "Didn't you say the book drop was in the rear of the temple... I mean library?"

Mennehotep pulled her jacket around her shoulders. The abbreviated business suit with its knee length skirt and white long sleeve blouse looked highly attractive on the Princess. "I must thank your Mother for her contribution to my disguise," said the Princess to Rapses, as they strode up the steps to the main entrance.

"No Prob. Just make sure you give them back to me before Mom picks up her dry cleaning on Friday," said Presley.

"I don't feel comfortable in this raiment," she sighed. "How do women of this time stand the feeling of the wind on their legs?"

"You look great," said Presley. "Trust me. No one will know you're a mummy."

"Especially with the special cosmetics you made for Nefer-Tina and me," said Lyris, appreciatively running a hand through auburn hair. "This dye is lasting forever..."

"There is no reason for it not to," said Mennehotep as they walked in through the grand doors. "That same formula I have made many times. And the stockings conceal our bandages without us having to unwrap..."

"Excuse me, but I've gotta get to the history sections..." said Presley, slipping away.

"Where should we meet you?" Lyris asked.

"Main desk. Under the clock," came his voice as he rushed away from the 'girl talk'.

"Where do I start," sighed the Princess, as she glanced around the grand gallery.

"How about the sciences?" asked Lyris. "I'm going to the classics section. To catch up on the ballads of this time..."

"I thank you for your kindness and help, good Muse," said Mennehotep, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Well have you instructed me on the customs of this new time."

"If it gets overwhelming, just smile patiently," said Lyris, heading off in the direction of the novels. "And above all else, be quiet in the library..." 

A chorus of hissing ensued at her shouted comment. Mennehotep grabbed a book from a shelf and pretended to look at it. The strange scrawls were still Greek to her. "Now what was that spell of Comprehension that Rath taught me?" she murmured.

"Ah, I know," she laughed, when she suddenly remembered. In low tones she recited: Tongue of tongue, new tongue of this time

Give me the grasp of this new find. 

Unlock the secrets behind foreign scribbles, 

so that I might solve these new riddles...."

Instantly the symbols made more sense. The spoken language wasn't much of a problem. She had a natural ease for languages, that the Muse had assisted her with that part. And the talismans that Rath possessed gave her a rudimentary translation that first few days she'd been awake. But the customs were alien, and the ideas and paradigms of their science and technology were worlds different. Yet her analytical mind learned this new Science quickly, as quickly as she could learn a new spell or recipe for a formula.

She glanced over the Chemistry book. On one page were hieroglyphs of another sort. "Chemical equations can be written using the symbols of the naturally occurring 92 elements..."

Puzzlement crept over her features. 92 elements? There were only 4. But still she read on, chapter after chapter. At last she came to a foldout page. A strange series of boxes were filled with letter symbols in odd rows. There were jagged gaps in the rows, that didn't make sense. If she read the counting right, they were in order. But what was the meaning behind these uneven rows?

"What is this Periodic table, anyway?" she huffed, struggling for understanding. 

"Some may wonder that, ma'am," said a voice. Menne jumped. The speaker pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and regarded her. It was Presley's science teacher.

"It has been constantly changed each time they find a new element."

"Oh, I am sorry to disturb you," she said, almost dropping the book.

"I like it when people question Science," he said. "You ask more questions than my students do."

"So science is about asking questions?" said she.

"That's the heart of it, ma'am. The scientific method. Formulate your hypothesis, research the information. Design an experiment, and see if the results match your hypothesis. If they don't, then change the hypothesis."

"Very unusual," she smiled. "I like that Science..."

"So do I. I teach science."

"I know. I mean... I've seen you at the school..."

"Is one of your children a student there..."

"Er, no. I... know one of the mothers of the students... I... I was just visiting her...."

"You look familiar," he said. 

"How so?" she asked, feeling a bit flush.

"Like as if I had seen your picture in a magazine..."

"Excuse me sir, but I really am very busy,"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he apologized. "Social skills aren't my specialty. I didn't let you tell me your name."

"Nor mine," she laughed, shaking his hand. "I mean my name... is... er... Minnie... er..." Anxiously her eyes darted down the page of the science book for a name. Any name. "Er, Minnie Rutherford," she completed. "That's my name."

"Hm. That's unusual," he said. 

"I... er changed it for immigration reasons," she said. 

"Where are you from..."

"Egypt," she said. "I... study..."

"Are you a grad student? At the university..."

"That's right. I study... alchemy... I mean Chemistry..."

He laughed. "Some may still jokingly call it alchemy. We still haven't turned lead into gold."

"Neither have I," she sighed. "If you will excuse me... I must leave..."

"Sorry to detain you. Look, if you ever want to give a talk to my science class... I'd be happy to accommodate you."

"Sure," she said, adding more books to her stack, and stumbling off on her high heels. Whoever invented these strange sandals didn't have comfort in mind. But then again, she wasn't always able to dress in comfortable casual clothes, having been a Princess in Ancient Egypt.

As she turned, she saw a glass display case. Much like those in the museum, it contained old relics. Inside one case she was staring at was a series of antique scrolls that the library had on display. Mennehotep glanced at the writing on one sign, that said, "On loan from the Museum...."

Eagerly she glanced at the scrolls. Further down were bound tomes, like the ones she held. But the variety and history kept here. At the mid point were huge volumes, with elaborate hand-written text, not English. Then beyond that were folded scrolls, unrolled so people could glance at their writing. She recognized Greek scrawled on its surface. Then there were old clay tablets at the last cabinet. Some were Egyptian Hieroglyphics, and some were written in even more ancient text. Babylonian and Sumerian. Smiling, she put her stack of Chemistry books on one table.

The familiar hieroglyphics sang out to her tired eyes. Here were prayers and recipes. She snickered at the English translation provided below. Then her eyes moved to the Babylonian tablets. She could read this equally ancient language, for several priests and holy men from that far civilization had visited. And the Bactrian tablets too. Her eyes rested on the ancient Hebrew, and a feeling of guilt passed over her as she scanned them. She consoled herself when she looked at the Sumerian Cuneiform. But beside it was another stone, in another ancient form of Sumerian that had only recently been discovered. There was no English translation provided. Just a few bits here and there.

She gasped as she read them. For she could read these glyphs, having learned the script from an ancient Egyptian Papyrus found in a dusty room. They were a people long since conquered by the Sumerians. It was the legend of Gilgamish, regarding the flower of eternal youth he'd tried to find. And here was the formula for the flower's extract. How similar it was to her own. Her eyes widened as she took it all in.

"I was one ingredient off," she gasped. "I cannot believe it."

And these modern people didn't know it, for no one alive could read this rare language.

"Incredible how these old books have evolved over the centuries, isn't it?" asked a voice that almost made her jump a cubit into the air.

"Oh, you startled me," she gasped to Lyris, who had just walked up with the Prince.

"Sorry. But I was just telling you we were going back to the Sphinx," said Lyris.

"Oh. You'll never believe what I saw," she said.

"Whatever it is, you can check it out. But be sure you bring it back..."

"You can take these tablets out of here as well?"

"What tablets..." asked Lyris, then saw where they were pointing. "No. Not those. They're a display, like in the museum. They stay here."

"Oh, by Isis! How frustrating," she sighed. "Very well, these are the ones I want."

"Chemistry? Oh yuck!" groaned Presley when he saw her stack. "I have to take that when I'm going to high school..."

"Science is not as you say, yuck," said Mennehotep, looking hurt.

"He didn't mean any insult, Alchemist," said Lyris, taking Presley's shoulder. "We should go. It's getting late. And Ja-Kal may worry."

"Where is Rath, anyway?" asked Presley. "I thought you said he was coming too."

"Still dropping off books, perhaps," said Lyris, amusement in her turquoise eyes. "After all, they did fill the whole back seat of the Hot-Ra."

"And the trunk," giggled Presley.

"He does know the value of knowledge," Menne said, defensively. "If people like scribes didn't record, think how much would be lost."

"But Muses remember without writing things down," said Lyris. "And I can remember much..."

"Yes, but it gets garbled over the centuries. Just think how many versions of each myth there are..."

"But my memory is phenomenal!" Lyris snapped. "At least I don't forget to turn my library books in. And anyway, what good is a poem that isn't sung? It loses its magic with no Muse to tell it. Why, the spirit is fettered by the words of print..."

"But you don't remember formulas," said Mennehotep. "And many valuable cures are lost because people don't know how to read and write...."

"It's not their fault they never learned..." snapped Lyris. "And anyway, a poem is dead if it has no Bard to properly sing it..."

"What silliness is this?" asked Mennehotep, folding her arms across her chest in a very familiar gesture to Lyris. "The written word is synonymous with civilization. Without writing to record our accomplishments..." 

"You sound just like Rath!" snapped Lyris. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were defending him..."

"You don't appreciate him," she returned, trying to remain calm. "Just because he's tied to his papyri doesn't mean he's heartless..."

"And what would a princess who worships a cold science like alchemy know of real love?" countered Lyris. "You with your formulas and your quest for vain and hollow things like gold and immortality?"

"Love is a potent motivational force... that Science and Art cannot shackle..."

"Hey, girls... time out," said Presley, waving his hands. "People are like, staring at us..."

Yet one person in particular did notice them. A strange shadow rushed out of the library as they stood there arguing. "The Master should be told about this," it said before jumping onto the next trolley car.

"Excuse me, but is there something wrong?" asked a familiar voice. Lyris and Mennehotep looked up into the amused face of the Scribe. Just how much of their exchange had he heard? He wore a long green trenchcoat with a matching tall hat, which was quite striking. From beneath the brim of the hat peeked those sharp green eyes, taking in both women. By now Lyris and Mennehotep were turning their own decided shades of purple, beneath their cosmetics.

"All the books dropped off?" Presley asked, matter of factly. 

"Quite sufficiently, young Prince," Rath announced, clearly in good spirits for once that day. Lyris turned away from the Alchemist. Menne also broke her gaze with the Muse.

"Anyone for pomegranate juice?" the Scribe asked simply. "Reading always makes me thirsty."

* * *

Across the street from the library was a small coffee house. As they sat over their respective desserts, Rath noted the strange silence that fell over the Princess. Yet he discreetly pretended not to notice. For perhaps the Princess required her solitude, like their leader Ja-Kal. 

"Hey Minnie, try the chocolate cake," Presley urged, slipping a piece in front of the Princess. Absently she stirred the cream into her coffee.

Lyris almost scarfed down the rich baklava before her. "This is the only place where they make it correctly," she said, with an appriciatetive sigh.

Rath simply ingested small sips of the orange juice, only interrupted by small tentative bites from his piece of strawberry pie. "It's not pomegranates, but it will suffice," he stated.

"Always the perfectionist," said Mennehotep, taking a small bite of the cake.

"What's bothering you?" asked Lyris, nudging the Princess.

"What?"

"You're a million cubits away," said Lyris. "Come back and talk with us."

"Oh, it's nothing," she sighed. 

"I am sorry. I lost my reason for a moment in there..."

"That is not what I'm thinking about," said Mennehotep. "I am thinking of that vast storehouse of knowledge just begging to be read. And I only have a short time."

Lyris caught Presley's eye, and shrugged. Rath nodded at the Princess' comment, a look of understanding in his emerald green eyes.

"I hate to break this up," said Presley. "But if I don't get home in ten minutes, Mom will probably kill me."

"If you'll excuse us," said Lyris to Rath and Mennehotep. "I'll be happy to take him home."

"But..." said Rath, as he began to rise.

"Knock yourselves out," Presley laughed, as he shook his head. "Relax for once."

"Besides, you both probably would enjoy some quality time," she said, winking one turquoise eye at him. Rath all but groaned, and rolled his eyes at her foolishness. As Lyris and Presley left, he glanced about the shop. They had the place to themselves mostly now. For it was after lunch on a Saturday. Their respective outer garments hung on a front rack nearby. Momentarily the Princess would sigh, and glance over at the library through the large front window.

"May I enquire as to your current preoccupation, your Majesty..." he began, before she raised a finger to her lips.

"How many times have I said not to call me that?" she shushed him. "Menne is fine."

"It's difficult to break the habit of a lifetime, even after you're dead," he said, then stopped himself in mid sentence. Quickly he glanced around. Only a very bored teenager stood behind the display case of the coffee shop, and her eyes were riveted to the small television far up in one corner.

"It's something I saw in the museum, Rath," she said, lowering her voice. This was one of the few times, out in public, that she didn't address him as "Scribe," "Great Scribe," or "holder of ancient knowledge." Just the simple sound of his name coming from her lips sent shivers all over. He coughed, trying to regain his composure.

"Was it one of the tomes?" he said, with interest. "If there are any questions you have your Ma... I mean Menne, I would be more than happy to answer them."

"No. They had a display of tablets and scrolls. What they'd call ancient books," she began, leaning forwards toward him. Rath too leaned closer to listen. She told him of the contents of one particular clay tablet. As he listened, his green eyes widened discernibly in interest. 

"Great Ptah," he whispered. "Could it be?"

"Yes, by Isis," she said. Both fell quiet, and glanced at the library through the window.

"And right under their noses all that time, because they can't read that language," sniffed Rath. "I was always telling the Young Prince the importance of learning to read."

"I had a time trying to convince Lyris..." began Menne, before falling silent. Rath's eyes sparkled with amusement. That way in which he regarded her made her blush.

"You may as well be talking to the Sphinx, and expect it to answer," Rath chuckled, hiding his smile behind one hand. "Any suggestion that the written idea is more important than the spoken evokes an explosive result."

"You might have warned me," she scolded, picking up her coffee. Carefully she blew steam off its dark surface before taking a sip.

"Lyris is rather unique in her views," he said. "And not to be crossed."

"Neither are you," she said, mischief in her eyes now. 

"Now wait a minute," he began, then stopped with a rueful smile. Rath felt a foot thump against his, under the table. "I did suppose I had that coming, did I?"

Simply she smiled, and continued to ingest that piece of Black Forest chocolate cake. The darkness of the topping was far less rich than the hues of her hair.

"Is that supposed to be happening?" Menne asked, glancing out the window.

"What?"

"All those people rushing out of the library?" she asked, innocently. "Is it closing time?"

"What?" asked Rath, glancing at the wall clock. "It's only the fourth hour of the midday..."

"Great Osiris," they said together, standing up from the table. For they saw the mechanical dragging step of several Shabties as they pushed people from the front door.

Rath tossed a bill on the table, and rushed out. Menne followed, close behind, carrying her purse. No one saw them, for the clerk was still watching a talk show, and most of the excitement was focused on the out rushing crowd. Police vans pulled up, and barricades were set up.

"With the Strength of Ra!" cried Rath, transforming.

"With the Wisdom of Isis!" Menne shouted, arms upraised. In a blaze of violet lightening her form was sheathed in its Ibis armor. 

"But wait, shouldn't we call the others?"

"I already have," Rath said, rushing towards the back entrance. Spreading her violet wing cloak she soared along after him.

* * *

Ja-Kal soared over the racing Hot-Ra as it sped towards the Library. Lyris, Nefer-Tina and Armon bumped along and rattled inside the transparent cabin as they rushed up and down the hills of San Francisco. Luckily Rath had invented seat belts for their use. 

"How could Rath and Menne get into such trouble five minutes after I left?" asked Lyris, holding her head as they trundled across the trolley tracks.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself," giggled Nefer-Tina to herself as she steered and slammed the gas.

"But she didn't tell me why she was still there. Why Shabties would be at the library at that time..."

"What were you doing?" asked Armon. "Did you have a fight?"

Both women looked at Armon. "What?" he asked.

"She was looking at old scrolls," said Lyris. "But she never said anything..."

"Old scrolls?" asked Armon. "Did they have any good recipes like my mom used to make..."

"Armon," sighed Nefer-Tina.

"No wait, he's right," said Lyris. "Maybe she saw a recipe on one of the tablets."

"Huh?" asked Armon and Nefer-Tina together.

"We did have an argument. About the written versus the spoken word," said Lyris. "And she said there was nothing so important as knowledge that was not forgotten because someone wrote it down..."

"So you're saying she saw something in those scrolls?" asked Nefer-Tina.

"That's right. And she didn't tell me about it, but she probably told Rath about it, because he thinks written words are important, being a Scribe and all."

"I just thought they wanted time alone together..." said Armon. "Is that not what a man and women do when they say they want to talk?"

"Armon, you surprise me more every day," said Nefer-Tina.

"I know all about women," he said triumphantly. Lyris and Nefer-Tina looked at each other, sighing.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Library, Rath and Mennehotep slipped in the back door. "How did you know to come this way?" she whispered. 

"You remember I had a few books to return?" he began.

"A few?" she laughed. "A few hundred, more like."

Rath ignored her. They ducked behind bookcases as several Shabties marched by. "I have never seen so many forms," said Menne.

"Scarab's sign," muttered Rath. "Where there are Shabties in mass, there is Scarab."

"I have never fought him," she admitted. "But I heard legends of his great powers."

"Stay close, and let me do the fighting," he said. "There are hidden motives in whatever he does."

"Do you think he knows about the tablet?" she asked.

"Does the Nile flood every year?" he returned.

Display case after display case was being rummaged through by the Shabties. Anxiously a tall gaunt figure in black robes picked up the pieces, and turned them over in his hands. The staff he held also glanced them over.

"Where is it Heka?" he growled. "My source said it was here!"

"Perhaps he cannot read," she purred, amusement in her red eyes.

"Not funny," grumbled Scarab.

"Stop right there, Scarab!" cried Rath, leaping from behind the bookcase before Mennehotep could stop him.

"Well, if it isn't the peanut gallery," laughed Heka.

"How dare you desecrate this hall of learning with your foul stench!" hissed Rath, eyes shaded beneath his cobra mask. Frantically he gestured to Menne to stay hidden. She fumed.

"This is not your concern, you outmoded fool," snorted Scarab as he raised his staff. "Shabties, you know what to do. Delete this Scribe!"

Slowly they encircled Rath. With not so much as a sweat he swung round his sword, cleaving them all in half. Another ring advanced, their staffs ready. Red light blazed. Artfully Rath leapt from the ring, somersaulted, and came to rest before Scarab himself.

The wizard raised his arms, and armor formed over his black robes. Rath raised his sword, and ran for the attack. Scarab simply sprouted wings and hovered only feet into the air. This gave several Shabties the chance to advance on the unsuspecting scribe. Yet in the reflection of his blade he saw them advance. Swinging round, his tail wrapped around one, then sent it hurtling into the other two.

Menne sprung from her hiding place to join the fray. Rath could only handle so many clay men. More appeared from the side wings as Scarab gestured, their staffs upraised. She cut a path to him, cartwheeling and kicking with powerful clawed boots. As one grabbed her she brought her helmet beak down on its head. The headless statue simply continued to hold her, and advance. 

"Well, well, what have we here?" Scarab asked, still hovering overhead. "A new mummy?"

"I've never seen her before," said Heka. "Is it possible the scribe has found himself a girlfriend?"

"Let us take advantage of this new development," said Scarab. "Shabties, grab her!"

But that proved to be more difficult than Scarab expected. Rath's sword cut her free, and they stood back to back as the Shabties ringed them in. "I thought I told you to stay put!" Rath gritted as he deflected a few bolts.

"You know I hate seeing you have all the amusement," she quipped, deflecting bolts with her gauntlets. "What do you say we end this here and now?"

"By all means be my guest, your majesty," Rath said. So saying, Menne reached into her belt. She hurled a vial into the midst of the Shabties, before pushing Rath to one side. A large boom muffled the chamber with smoke. When it cleared, Scarab could see no sign of either mummy.

"Heka!" he coughed. "Where are they?"

"I can't see," she hissed helplessly. "There's smoke in my eyes."

With a gesture, Scarab summoned a wind. He landed, close to where he thought the display cases were. His Shabties wandered about, confused as the fog clung to their faces.

"What a clever trick," muttered Scarab, despite his irritation. "More than just a simple smoke screen."

"It was Rath's girlfriend," said Heka. "And one of the tablets is missing!" 

"Which one?" asked Scarab, wiping smoke from his armor. 

"That one you said you couldn't read," she suggested. Anger darkened his masked face. 

"That's it. Shabties! Find them!"

"Where?" snorted Heka. "They could be anywhere."

"If I know Rath, he'd try to save these worthless books by drawing my minions outside," mused Scarab. He aimed Heka at the roof, where she breathed a stream of flame. Scarab few out the exit hole. On the street the police siren howled in protest as several Shabties attacked. A fire arrow zinged past Heka as she gasped.

"Ja-Kal, how nice of you to join my party," laughed Scarab, as he aimed a magic bolt at the leader.

Nefer-Tina and Lyris cut their own path through the lines of Shabties blocking the front steps. Armon pounded the street, sending Shabties flying in a large domino chain. One by one they toppled as the one before struck the one after.

Scarab fired blast after blast at the elusive Horus-winged Ja-Kal. The nimble hunter flew rings around the wizard as he hovered over the library roof. But the fire arrows bounced harmlessly off his beetle armor. "Give it up, hunter," laughed Scarab. "We are too evenly matched."

"Not for long," said Heka.

"What?"

For an amethyst streak cut between them and Ja-Kal. "Who dares..." stammered Scarab in surprise as a winged shape circled again, the opposite direction of Ja-Kal. Magic bolts sizzled against his armor, and slowly penetrated. 

"Only another wizard can pierce my armor," he snarled, looking at the holes.

"Looks like they have one..."

"Rath cannot fly. Without his accursed craft."

Rath had now climbed into his Sky-Cophagus, and joined the attack. With a gesture Scarab summoned more Shabties in two helicopters to join the fray. Ja-Kal was distracted as he chased one. "Ja-Kal! Don't attack the Library! Draw him away!" called Rath from the aircraft.

Scarab felt more blasts piercing his armor. He glanced at the source, activating a mystical barrier. It was a woman, wearing amethyst wings similar to Ja-Kal's. The ibis mask covered her face and head, with its purple stripes on gold. Purple boots and gauntlets covered her calves and hands as she generated her blasts of energy. Harmlessly they crashed against his own barrier. He hurled his own magic missiles at her. But her arms crossed before her chest as she encased herself in a violet sphere.

"Who are you!" exclaimed Scarab.

"Your worst nightmare, murderer!" shrilled a female voice.

"What is your concern in this?" he snarled.

"You killed my ancestor," she shrieked. "The Pharaoh Rapses never was because of your machinations!"

"My, aren't we feisty," he laughed as more energy blasted his way. "You obviously have the same abilities as our fair Chandra. I recognize the energy signature. But you aren't her."

"You are right, wizard," she called. She drew him away from the library. Her cloak billowed like a set of glider wings. Scarab beetle and ibis hurtled over the buildings. 

Far below, Lyris and her friends finished off the last Shabti before following in the Hot-Ra.

"What's Rath's plan?" asked Nefer-Tina, over her mystic amulet. 

"He's drawing Scarab from the library," came Ja-Kal's voice amidst the whisper of energy blasts. "Whatever Scarab wants is still there."

Ja-Kal's arrows smashed into a chopper's blades, bringing it down. Rath's own armaments had dispensed with the other. By now both had circled back on Scarab. "Menne, don't!" he called, as Scarab's blast crashed against her mystic shield. But she still countered everything he threw at her. Ja-Kal aimed arrows, which continued to bombard Scarab's shield. It fizzled against their combined assault. "We're doing it, your Highness!" he cried happily.

"Your highness?" puzzled Heka, looking at Scarab. "Menne?"

"Minnie? Menne... It couldn't be..." muttered Scarab, tracing over his recently acquired knowledge of the Egyptian history since his release. "Ah, yes. By Sutek and Anubis it is her!"

"Her who? Who could withstand your mystic blasts with such ease?"

"Queen Mennehotep the Healer, wife of Pharaoh Tuthmosis III... the Usurper..."

"One of your role models," said Heka.

"Time to take out insurance," said Scarab to Heka. He nodded to a series of construction workers on a nearby building who has stopped work to watch the air battle. Carefully he aimed a blast at the nearest one.

The man plummeted. As Ja-Kal noticed, a second blast crashed into the sky cophagus. Rath leapt out, hurtling towards the pavement. "No!" cried Ja-Kal, torn.

"I'll get him!" shouted Menne, soaring towards Rath. He managed to twist his cobra tail around a steel girder as he fell. But Scarab still aimed blasts at the scribe. Ja-Kal reached the worker, with only seconds to spare. The girder snapped as a blast from Heka melted the steel. Rath grabbed with his claws, only inches from a nasty fall. Menne reached him just as he slipped, grabbing his wrists. The combined weight pulled her down. Unlike Ja-Kal's wings, hers were only designed to carry little more than her own weight.

"Pull up!" cried Rath, as she plummeted. He breathed as she caught a thermal, and stabilized. 

"I... cannot hold your weight," she gasped, heart pounding.

In a blaze of green energy his armor vanished. "Does this help?"

"Barely," she gasped, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and neck. Scarab now flew after both of them, intent. "I thought you said you redesigned my flight."

"I didn't anticipate this usage..." he gasped, as Menne still struggled to fly, Rath's arms clasped round her. 

"He's still after us!" she gasped. 

"Fly lower," he said. 

"Are you mad?" she asked. A blast raked her wing, and she shrieked. Rath winced, as they lost altitude. However, Ja-Kal followed Scarab. 

"Trust me," said Rath, and whispered something into her ear. Now Ja-Kal was almost on top of Scarab. Far below the Hot-Ra caught up, adding its own contribution to the frantic chase.

Another blast hit Menne, unexpected. Suddenly her armor fizzled out, and she shrieked. Rath transformed back into armor in seconds, reaching out with his long cobra tail. It snaked around a street light, jerking enough velocity from their fall as Rath twisted his body beneath hers, to cushion her as they fell. Perhaps he could save her. They crashed into an awning, bounced, and landed with an undignified thump in a nearby dumpster.

"No!" shouted Ja-Kal. He saw them go down, and thought the worst.

Scarab smiled in triumph. "I don't have what I came for, mummy fools. But it's only a matter of time," he taunted, raining Ja-Kal with more blasts. Ja-Kal crashed into the waiting arms of Armon, in the Hot-Ra far below.

"He got away," Ja-Kal gasped, catching his wits.

"Shall I go after the bum?" asked Nefer-Tina.

"Where's Rath and Menne?" asked Lyris, concern in her eyes.

"Scarab.... got them..." announced Ja-Kal. "And this is a very big city."

"Didn't you see where they fell?"

"I was so busy I had my eyes on Scarab," said Ja-Kal. "They went down into an alley, and I saw smoke. But... that was blocks ago."

"We'll find them," said Nefer-Tina.

* * *

Rath coughed, and opened his eyes. Across his body lay Menne, still shaking her head. Carefully he sat up, hands contacting the trash. With disgust he curled his nose. He carefully raised her to a sitting position. "Ooh, by Isis my whole head hurts," she gasped. 

"We're quite safe for the moment," he announced. "Are you still intact, your Highness?" 

"I must be. I'm in too much pain to be in the Afterlife," she moaned.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he said, concern in his green eyes.

"What is that pungent odor?" she asked. "Where is Scarab?"

"We have eluded him, as my plan unfolded. However, I did not anticipate such a rough landing."

"Nice," said she. "But next time, we rehearse these dances."

They crawled out of the dumpster. Rath still wore his cobra armor. Its copper alloy scales had shielded him from the main force of the fall. Fortunately he had shielded the Princess as well with his own body. However, her armor was not present. "I must have used my power up in my melee with Scarab," she thought to herself.

"Where are we?" she asked. High walls rose around them on three sides, to a single point in the sky. Menne pulled her black gauze dress around her as she shivered. Wind swept through the narrow alley, chilling her through bandages and all.

"In an alley, your highness. But worry not. Rath has planned for every contingency. Even as we speak, we have allies in wait."

"I didn't think you fraternized with vagrants," she whispered, as she saw shadows approach.

"Still, I think it would be best if we didn't attract too much attention," said he, transforming out of his serpent armor. Menne nodded. With a gesture he summoned up their street clothing once more, that they had been wearing before the fight started.

It wasn't much better for Menne, with her short skirt and high heeled shoes. But it was preferable to standing out like the proverbial sore thumb. Together they moved out of the alley, and onto the street. Papers and gleaming glass lined the fences. That same smell pieced the noisy air. That smell of offal and garbage. Mennehotep thought she would be sick.

Overhead the lights grew stronger. Scarlet bands washed over the sky, as Ra set in the west. Menne and Rath walked, hand in hand amidst wandering ragamuffins and vagrants. This was the slums, the ghetto. Menne traced back into her mind as she recalled her sorrow. "All these people, so miserable," she sniffed. "It's so sad."

"But they survive," said Rath. "And there are shelters in which they can rest."

"It's nearly the seventh hour," she said. "Where will we rest to restore our powers?"

"That's a good question," he said. "It's difficult to arrive at an answer."

"I was afraid of that," she sighed, pulling her short suit jacket more firmly around herself. Rath opened his coat, pulling her close to himself as they walked along.

Just then they heard the roar of an engine. Hopefully they pushed their way to the street, in hopes it was the Hot-Ra. But it was simply a yellow cab. "Clear the way, you deadbeats!" someone yelled at several figures trying to cross the street.

For a man in a ragged coat had stepped in front of the cab, holding a bucket and sponge. "I'll wash your windows, for five bucks," he said.

"Move it out, jerk," snapped the businessman in the car. Rath stopped cold at the scene.

"He's just trying to make a living," shrugged the cab driver.

"So are you. Now step on it."

As his foot gunned the pedal to leave, the man would not budge. But a streak shot out, and threw the man aside as the cab roared by. Menne watched, impressed as Rath pulled the man to safety.

"You really ought to be more careful," Rath said to the man. For a moment, he looked blankly at Rath. Then recognition flared into his face.

"Ace!" he laughed, clapping him on the back. "I can't believe it! Or is it Rath?"

"Both," huffed Rath, catching a breath. "How are you, Theo?"

"What brings you back to the streets?" laughed Theo, throwing an arm around Rath's thin shoulders as they walked towards Menne. "Last time I recall, you walked out with the rest of the bandage crew."

"There's been a slight accident," said Rath.

"Whoa, whose the looker?" Theo asked, indicating Menne.

"Er, that's a friend of mine," he said. "Menne, meet Theo. Theo, Menne."

"Nice to meet you, Minnie," he laughed, shaking her hand vigorously. She smiled politely. "Rath why are you bringing a high class skirt to a place like this?"

"We got lost," Rath said, pulling him to one side. 

"He ran into spies," snorted another person, in a yellow bandanna.

"Wots th matter with you boneheads?" asked a woman's voice. "Can'tchu see she's freezing?"

"Rosie, Max!" gasped Rath as his friends came into view. The woman took a blanket from her plastic garbage bag, and draped it over Mennehotep's shoulders. 

"C'mon now hon. You're okay now," Rosie said to Menne. "Some guys can't take a hint."

Menne smiled, and sighed with the pleasure of this woman's simple concern for her safety. Rath moved to her side, fussing over her. "Oh, do forgive me... I simply was..."

"Nice girl you got yourself," laughed Max. "Where did you find her? Office park west?"

"With those duds I wouldn't be surprised," said Rosie. "What happened to you, hon?"

"We were attacked," said Rath. "And we need a place to shelter for the night. Can you make any recommendations..."

"The new shelter on 15th street," said Theo as they walked along. Protectively Rath had his arm on Menne's shoulder. Bravely she limped along. Rosie took some of her weight.

"But that's no place for her," said Theo. "A girlfriend like your..."

"She's not my..." Rath began, but stopped when a sharp elbow poked him in the ribs.

"Someone's after us. And we need to get back to the Sphinx in the Park," said Menne.

"Good luck this time of night," said Theo. "And we're not made of cash, if you see my drift."

"Just point us to the nearest bus terminal, and we'll do fine," said Rath. "Thank you for your help."

"No prob, Ace, I mean Rath," said Max. "You're still okay with us."

They walked them to the depot. Rath and Menne stood and waited, as their street friends waited with them. Just in case. Rosie nursed her knee. "What's wrong?" asked Menne.

"Nothin. Just a little scratch."

"No let me see."

Menne winced as Rosie showed her the scrape. "Here, let me help," said Menne, reaching into her purse.

"Scuse me, but this ain't nothing a little tissue can help," said Rosie bravely.

Menne rubbed a small portion of salve on the wound. Immediately the swelling stopped, and the bleeding was stanched as she wrapped some of her own bandages over it.

"Hey, what are you, Florence Nightingale or something?" asked Max.

"I have a way of healing," Menne started to explain.

"Your majesty, I hardly think that..."

"Rath, I thought I told you not to call me that... in public," she snapped.

"What?" asked the three street people, in varying degrees of confusion.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we need to get them involved..." continued Rath. "I don't want these people to suffer unecessary danger as they did before..."

"Are you in some kinda trouble?" Max asked, suspicious. "Can we help?"

"I hardly think that's necessary..."

"Are we not good enough to..." asked Max.

"Quiet!" said Menne, pushing them aside. A faint humming grew to a loud battering roar.

"The bus?"

"No! Scarab's flying machine!" she gasped. She and Rath pushed the whole group towards an alley as a chopper descended. Wind whipped at their eyes as they raced away to safety. One by one they vanished into the narrow opening.

"Geez Louise, what did you do?" snarled Max. 

"We went to the library," Menne began, before Rath hushed her.

"It's obvious that they're after them," said Theo. "We gotta help them get away."

"That looks like the chopper that belonged to that joker who sucked years outta our friend, Wilcox," said Rosie, as the chopper scanned the pavement with floodlight spots.

"That would be he," shouted Rath over the whirring of the blades.

"That scumbag," snapped Max. "I'd love to rearrange his face."

"Unfortunately he's not in the copter," said Rath. "Just his Shabties."

"What do you got that he wants?" asked Max.

"A tablet..." said Menne. "And he wants it at all costs."

"We gotta make sure he don't get it, right?" asked Rosie.

"Right." said Rath.

"Follow me. We can lose them this way," said Theo, pulling them along. By now a stray beam shot right up the alley, painting them in its artificial dawn. Menne hobbled along as the group wound through an intricate maze of alleys and streets. Overhead the chopper relentlessly played cat to their mice. She slipped, as Rosie caught her. "Lean on me, hon," Rosie offered, helping her up. The two women limped along together. Rath, who was at the front of the column, turned to find the gap between them increasing. He scooped the Princess into his arms, and hurried Rosie along before him till she caught up with Max and Theo.

"In here," Theo said, diving into a nearby abandoned store. Everyone followed, and shrank away as the chopper descended.

"Take care of her," Rath instructed, as he put Menne down carefully. 

"But I can help..." she protested.

"Don't be silly. Why, in your present state, without your full powers? Just do as I say and leave everything to me..."

"Of all the idiotic... overbearing..." she spluttered, before Rosie hushed her. Rath was already outside.

"With the Strength of Ra!" he shouted, transforming. He hurled his blade at the chopper. As it impacted with the shaft, there was a large explosion. The whole craft crashed to the street below. Just as the figures jumped out, Rath was ready. As he recovered his sword, he advanced upon them menacingly. "Come and face me, you wretched statues. Here I am!"

The Shabties obliged. And raised their weapons. Harmlessly he deflected the bolts with his sword. "You'll have to do better than that," he laughed. Just then, his armor fizzled out.

"Great Ptah," he snorted, and backed up. "What timing!"

Menne struggled to her feet. "The arrogant fool," she clucked, shaking her head. She reached under her jacket, and threw a vial towards the Shabties. "Get down!" she shouted to Rath. Everyone hit the floor as the Shabties exploded in a mass of clay.

Rath picked himself up, and returned to the abandoned building. Now no longer in armor, his coat was in shreds. "I do wish you'd warn me the next time you use one of those," he sniffed.

"You're welcome, too," she laughed, from the floor. Rosie, Theo, and Max stood, their jaws to the floor.

"What the heck was in that?" asked Max, when he shook his head.

"A small explosive mix of mine," said Menne, modestly.

"I would prefer we stop the bangs and flashes for now," said Rath, dusting himself off. "After all I don't have nine lives, like a sacred cat."

"Man, what a kick," said Theo. "What are you, lady? A cop?"

"Actually I'm an alchemist..." she began, before Rath cut her off.

"We should be all right for now. But we can't stay here forever."

"Rath, we might as well tell them. Their lives are in danger. And perhaps..."

"But they aren't involved..." he argued. "And to put you into anymore danger."

"For the last time, stop coddling me," she shouted. "I am capable of defending myself!"

"With all due respect, you are a..."

"Rath, be silent!" she cried. "I told you not to..."

"Is this the thanks I get, for saving your life... for providing for your safety..."

"Rath, I'm not..."

"Its my duty to protect the royal house... and I mean to carry it out... and if some people can't appreciate it..."

"I can, but you're smothering me! Now I know what frustration Nefer-Tina meant! You are an arrogant pain in the..."

"Smothering you? That's a laugh," he shot back. "I give ample opportunity... to."

"Don't make me laugh," she retorted. "Ever since I lay there in your arms, half to the Western gate, you've hovered over me. It drives me to madness..."

"There's a perfectly good reason for it," he said, hands on his hips.

"This isn't ancient Egypt," she snarled. "And you don't treat the prince this way..."

"I do so," he hissed, his nose only inches from hers as she stood up on her tip toes to stare him right in the eyes. "Do you know what would happen to you, if Scarab happened to get your soul instead?"

"I'm not stupid!" she snapped. "Don't you think I know?"

"I know you do! You're one of the most intelligent women I've had the privilege to meet... and if anything ever happened to you..."

Rath stopped himself, as the words formed on his tongue. "If anything happened, what?" asked Menne, her hair in disarray.

"Forgive me, your majesty," he said, backing away. "I had no idea that my presence was offensive."

"No Rath," she said. "It's not that. It's just that... I have my own ideas and sometimes you treat me differently than..."

"Than who?"

"Than Nefer-Tina, and Lyris. Like I'm special...."

"But you are. You're a princess..." he began.

"That's not what I mean," she said, grabbing his hands. "And you know it. What about that night in the garden?"

"I... er was under an enchantment," he coughed, folding arms over his chest. "The same thing happened to me with Lyris, before I called you to life..."

"Rubbish," she laughed. "You're an awful liar, Scribe."

"I must protest... to this line of accusations," he blustered, as she advanced upon him.

"Don't play those games with me," she said, shaking her head. "I know you too well."

She seized his tattered lapels. Back up against a wall, his hat promptly fell off his head, revealing his headdress underneath. "I suggest you fess up," laughed Theo, from one side as they had been well entertained by this display. "The lady means business."

"This hardly has anything to do with..." Rath spluttered.

"Rath, shut up for once in your afterlife," sighed Mennehotep, leaning up against the trembling scribe.

"B-but your majesty... mph!" His last words were choked off as she pressed her lips to his. Her hands folded behind his neck as she embraced him. Slowly he placed one arm around her waist, the other hand traced through her hair.

Max and Rosie laughed, and clapped. An aura of light sparkled about the two amulets, spreading over the forms of the scribe and the alchemist till they were painted in a bizarre radiance. Rath still held her in his arms, clearly enjoying the display of affection. For he did not push her away. If he opened his eyes a bit he could see the dimness of the street lamps in the distance, and the welcome silence as night blanketed the city. Somewhere far away was the Sphinx, and home.

"I told you not to call me that in public," said she, eyes still closed as he brushed his nose against hers. This sort of kiss was certainly strange. For the last time she insisted on rubbing noses. He recalled the countless romance movies that she and Nefer-Tina had stayed up late to watch. Despite his initial reservations about ancient Egyptian etiquette, he returned her kiss, with equal vigor. He certainly hoped that he was effecting the right gesture. Relaxing visibly, he allowed himself to savor the shivers that covered him all over like a gentle rain.

"Guys, I hate to break up this rapturous reunion, but we've got company," said Theo. With regret the Scribe broke off the kiss from the Princess. 

"What?" asked Menne, turning to look at the street. 

"Everybody down," said Max, as shadows approached.

"It might be your friends," said Rosie.

"I doubt it," muttered Menne. 

"How can you tell?" asked Theo.

"Our amulets aren't glowing," explained Rath. "That's why."

But it was a false alarm. A group of people were simply wandering by the old building. Several stones crashed through the glass, and laughter ensued. "Young punks," Max shouted, rushing out of the store. Theo raced to stop him.

Out on the street the stars faintly peeked through the orange haze of the sodium lamps. Rath narrowed his eyes, and glanced about. Theo glanced at his watch. "It's late, isn't it?" asked Menne. "How long have we been gone from our sarcophagi, Rath?"

"Far too long," he sighed. "And by the looks of it, we missed the last bus."

"Shoot, they run all night," said Rosie.

"But we have no money," said Rath, pulling at his pockets. 

"An no pawn shops are open this late," muttered Theo.

"Wait. Do you know where there's an undertaker?" asked Menne. Everyone looked at her, question marks in their faces.

"Sure. 20th and Main. Not far," said Theo. "Why? Someone you know die?"

Rath looked at her, as they walked along. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked, suspicious.

"Great minds think alike," she said, looking at him with those onyx eyes.

"But that won't work," he said. 

"But a coffin is like a sarcophagus," she said. "Isn't it? I mean, that's where the people of this time inter their dead."

"But really..."

"Hey, what are you, Dracula or something?" asked Rosie. Soon they reached the door of a grim funeral parlor. Max quickly picked the front cage lock, and they let Rath and Menne inside. 

"Thank you for your help," Rath said. "Now you'd better go."

"Anytime Rath," said his friends as they vanished into the city. "I hope that shelter's still open."

They glanced around the room, littered with all sorts of boxes. Rath and Menne searched for one that would fit their dimensions. Most were locked. Soon they were able to find two suitable caskets, and climb inside.

"Good night," she said to Rath, as she lay in the fine velvet casing of a white steel coffin.

"Rest well," he called, settling into a pine box linked in red silk. It wasn't his own sarcophagus, but it had to do in a pinch.

* * *

A green eyed woman stepped out of the door of her apartment. She fished out her keys, and proceeded to lock the door. The first traces of dawn had fled in the eastern sky, still alight with a pale blue. Birds chirped as they had for many mornings. 

Her heavily made up eyelashes fluttered in the morning breeze. She zipped up her leather jacket over her red shirt, and flipped the stray hair that had fallen into her young attractive face. Something caught her attention. Leaning over she picked up the paper. Her eyes widened as she looked at the headline. In detail the attack on the library was spelled out.

"So, it begins the second round," she smiled, fingering the ancient Egyptian amulet at her throat. "My dear sister survived after all?"

As she stood in reflection, two strange figures grabbed for her. She whirled about, amulet at the ready. They disintegrated into lumps of charred earth.

"You'll have to do better than that, whomever you are," she said to the air.

"I intend to," said a hollow voice, as she whirled about.

"By the power of..." she just managed to get out before a blast of energy cut her down. Kara crumpled to the pavement.

"This is Queen Mennehotep?" asked a velvet voice, as a snake's tongue flickered in the body's direction. "The mighty princess and alchemist of legend? The wife of Tuthmosis III...."

"The tracer was never wrong before," came the hollow voice, as it slipped a hand under her face. The dark hair was in disarray. Long bony fingers found the amulet at her throat. Flipping it over, the eyes read the inscribed hieroglyphics.

Darkness crossed the old man's features. "Stupid fools," he grumbled. "This is not she. Her flesh is human, not necrotic."

"But she is the image of the woman seen at the library yesterday," said Heka.

"I see now," laughed Scarab, and grinned evilly. "She has an older sister, after all."

"Well, whatever led you to that brilliant conclusion?" asked Heka sarcastically.

"Remember what you said about not being able to read," said Scarab, holding up the amulet. "It's spelled out very plainly."

With that he shoved it in her face. "Read that, and weep."

"To the glory of her Majesty Princess Kara, daughter of Haptshutsept... long may she live as long as her seed passes from this generation to the next..."

"You see Heka, there is value in even this small error. For I have found something far better in this woman."

"Really," sneered Heka. "I don't think she's your type."

"Shabties, make her comfortable," ordered Scarab, with but a gesture. "We have much to discuss with the young lady who dares call herself a sorceron..."

* * *

Nefer-Tina and Presley rode in the Hot Ra, eyes peeled for any sign of their friends. Presley yawned, and rubbed his eyes. "I can't believe Rath got lost again," he said. 

"Scarab was all over the city last night looking for them," said Nefer-Tina. "And we tried to track their amulets. "But Ja-Kal said it would be better if we waited."

"But they didn't recharge..." said Presley with alarm.

"Don't worry," said Nefer-Tina. "We've been away from our sarcophagi longer than Rath and Menne were last night. They should be fine..."

"But didn't Ja-Kal say that Minnie's armor fizzled out when Scarab hit her?" asked Presley. "That means she can't defend herself..."

"But Rath was still armored," said Nefer-Tina. "He can still fight. And besides, Minnie's pretty smart. They'll be fine."

"Some way to get time alone," Presley muttered.

"They're probably having a ball somewhere," said Nefer-Tina. "Probably Menne took him to a club or something. I sure hope so. That grouch needs to get down and party once in a while..."

"I hope so," said Presley, chewing his lip. "They have my library card..."

* * *

Menne opened her eyes. She felt the neo-sarcophagus lurching as it moved from its spot. "Rath..." she choked as she tried to open the lid. Bandaged fists hammered frantically on the under surface, only to be muffled by the rich silk lining. 

Inside his casket Rath's amulet wailed its alarm. His eyes flickered open as he heard the faint cries of the Princess. There was a hammering noise like fists upon metal. He struggled at his own lid, to no avail.

"With the strength of Ra!" he shouted, blazing with energy. But to his dismay, only his sword appeared. But it was enough. He seized the blade, and slit the hinges on his coffin. Only to find no trace of Menne's casket in the mortuary. He sprang to his feet, blade in hand. The morning rays of Ra shone from its polished surface. Rath stretched, and raced off in the direction of a distant echoing engine.

* * *

Menne suddenly gasped, "With the wisdom of Isis..." but nothing happened. Why had she not transformed? But she felt rested. Perhaps her fears were right. Even though her amulet did wail in alarm, she could not invoke her power. The coffin may work like a sarcophagus, but the special properties of her own sarcophagi were not invoked. Whatever abilities were recharged, they were not present here in this modern box for the dead. 

She reached under her belt. There were the capsules there still. They required no mystic energy to work. She needed to get out, not for air, but for risk of being separated from Rath. Even thought she hated being the maiden in distress, she might very well have to rely upon him to rescue her, as her strength was not nearly enough to break through this strange metal. Added to that, the risk of dismembering her mummified body from an exploding capsule wasn't worth the freedom. In her mind she suddenly saw the symbols from the Chemistry book. What was this box made of? Not copper, but some cold metal far harder.

Her amulet did cast enough light for her to read the inscriptions on her remaining vials. Saltpeter, vitriol, potash, and Murata. Murata. It could eat through metals. But not all metals. And it would take time. What was the reaction in the chemistry book? Suddenly her comprehension was crystal clear. As if the veneer of thirty centuries had fallen, and her paradigm of ancient Egypt was drawn aside like a curtain. 

Hydrochloric acid. Concentrated. Steel, carbonized iron. This box was steel. And hydrochloric acid could weaken steel. So she sloshed the vial's contents onto the latch lock. Slowly fumes rose from the velvet insert. She lay the bicarb around the stream of acid to direct its concentration. To the acid she added the potassium nitrate, and the carbon. What resulted was a thick smoke that seeped out the cracks of the coffin's lid.

Rath saw the smoke as it poured out of the roof of the stopped car. He leapt from the roof of the van. His bandaged feet thumped as he leapt from roof to roof in the sea of morning rush hour traffic. Till he reached the hearse. Swinging his blade, he slashed at the roof, and levered it aside. Sure enough the smoke billowed out. Another swing, and the hinges gave way. Rath grabbed her under her arms and legs and lifted. His sword transformed into a serpent, and twined around his arm as he jumped free of the car.

* * *

Nefer-Tina saw a billowing column of smoke rising from one far-away block. "Fire?" she wondered as several engines whirled past. 

Presley's amulet glittered as he held in the direction of the smoke. "No way..." he gasped. "They're over there..." he said.

Rath carried the stunned Menne from the smoking hearse. Firefighters swarmed over the stopped herself, levering open doors as the driver emerged, cursing and swearing. He was never so glad as he was that minute to see Nefer-Tina and Rapses again.

* * *

From inside the large glass pyramid, a green eyed woman watched the smoke rise. "Very clever, dear sister," she said with a nod of approval. 

The old man across the desk asked, "So are you who you claim, or not?"

"You hold my amulet," Kara laughed, and plopped down into a plush chair. Her green eyes never left the sight of her amulet resting on the desk inches from the man's skeletal fingers. "I might ask you the same question, sir. But you are not in the land of the living."

"You can taunt, young fool," he snickered. "But remember. Your own hold on this world is not permanent. For when that body dies..."

"I will have another daughter by then," said Kara. "But you do not have the option as I do."

So saying she gestured, and the amulet blazed with blue energy. As Scarab rubbed his eyes, the amulet was back around her neck. She sat upon the desk, green eyes glaring menacingly into his own.

"I am very interested in what you have to say, Princess Kara," said he, regaining his composure. For now she had the upper hand. Or so she believed.

"Shoot, Scarab," she said. "If you are who you claim to be."

"Touche," he smiled. "Very well, this is my offer. A certain lost formula for a youth elixir has come to my attention. But certain other parties have lay claim to it."

"Certain other parties being people related to me?" asked Kara bitterly. "Your foolish Shabties could not tell the difference between a dead woman and a live one."

"It is not my folly that you bear a striking resemblance to your dear sister Mennehotep," said Scarab mildly. "After all, they were tracing the mystic traces from your amulets. And their energy signatures are very much the same."

"Not at all the same," she hissed, her face forming in the image of a lioness. "And you know it..."

"My dear Princess," said Scarab. "Do calm yourself. We both want the same thing."

"Yes. The death of the usurper Rapses..." said Kara, her face becoming its usual self again.

"Either way we can have what we desire. Immortality, at the hands of your dear sister. And her ability to read the ancient Demotic texts has brought it into my grasp."

"Indeed?" said Kara. "Then perhaps your stupid Shabties capture of me wasn't in vain. I hate having my time wasted."

"Your time with me is never wasted, dear Princess," said Scarab. "Now listen. I have a plan..."

"I hope it worked better than your last one..." said Heka.

"Silence..." snapped Scarab, tossing his staff at the wall. "Who asked for your opinion..."

"She has a point," said Kara. "A mass attack with your clay toys was hardly effective. Like swatting a fly with a cannon."

"You fared no better as I hear," said Scarab. "You got away with only half the youth formula that your sister wrought."

Kara tossed a vial onto his desk. "Take a free sample if you like," she smiled. "You must apply it daily for it to work, and the ingredients are rare. But you must admit it is a good stopgap solution."

Scarab fingered the vial, holding it up to the light that traced in from his large office windows. A smile crept over his features as his pulled the stopper and dribbled its contents into a small wine glass to his left.

"But its effect builds up a tolerance," said Scarab. "And you knew it. As did Mennehotep. The one last ingredient was missing, till yesterday."

"Yes. The real Gilgamish formula," said Kara. "And you couldn't read it..."

Heka laughed along with Kara as Scarab fumed. Perhaps this new alliance would prove entertaining after all. "What did you have in mind?" Scarab asked, gritting his teeth.

"For starters, as much as that formula for you as you want..."

"That's a good beginning," said Scarab, holding the wine glass aloft.

"My sister has an overwhelming thirst for knowledge," said Kara, pouring a measure for herself into a water tumbler. "And a desire to ease the suffering of others."

"Then those qualities shall lead to her downfall," said Scarab. "And together we will see the result."

They raised their glasses, and toasted the rising of the three stars of Osiris. Gleaming energy seethed from crystal into their throats.

"Immortality, at last?" asked Kara. "Without the need for foolish things like romantic love..."

"Or keeping your daughter's spirit at bay from the Western Gate..." said Scarab, looking at her.

"How do you..."

"My dear, you are but a child. I know that spell that gives you your supposed immortality. As long as you have a daughter to pass your soul onto, you grab another lifetime. But your daughter's soul is not willing to leave its body for yours."

"My daughter knows that only when I have restored the memory of my mother Hatshetsup then I can bring her through the western gate again..."

"But it takes you more power each time to invoke the spell," laughed Scarab. "And Anubis is tired of your games at cheating death. Soon you will have no choice but to remain in that body permanently."

"It's better than crawling around in that shell you have," she spat, hurling the tumbler at the wall towards him. Nimbly Scarab gestured, and the glass shattered into a million tiny fragments.

"Then we agree on our mutual interest. A truce?"

"For now," she said. "But be careful. Any treachery and I will retaliate."

"I could say the same, Princess," chuckled Scarab, as he turned away. "You and I are much alike." 

* * *

For the second time in many hours Mennehotep opened her eyes. Gratefully she noted the familiar grain of her own sarcophagus. Had it all been an intense dream? 

Familiar voices echoed in a stony space. She could tell from the reverberation. It sounded like a child's and a woman's. Slowly she swung open the lid of her sarcophagus, and peeped out. There was the familiar light of the noonday sun as it slipped to the horizon. And the first stars were winking on. Isis had risen two degrees from the horizon by now.

And she wore her Egyptian gown and headdress once more. Stiffly she felt her leg. It was sore, but functional. So it had not been a dream after all. All around her were the belongings in her small chamber they'd given her. For it was Nefer-Tina that said a Princess should have her own room.

Sometimes she wanted to grit her teeth in frustration. Why did they have to treat her differently? After all, she had proved her worth in battle. And still she liked the comforts her stature provided, such as their constant devotion and attention. But she paid a price for this. And there was a lonely spot that could never be filled. Not even by a certain Scribe.

From beneath her robes she felt the familiar vials. There were a few left. She turned to her bench, and proceeded to mix up her various batches.

* * *

Far below, Rath struggled with half a scroll, and a text he didn't comprehend. Lyris watched his efforts with her usual amusement. "Are you almost done?" she asked. 

"Almost," he gritted, focused on the task at hand.

"Funny. You've been almost done for the past hour," laughed Lyris.

"Don't you have something better to do than taunt me?" he hissed, turning on her. "Writing an ode to a grecian urn or something?"

"But it's so much fun watching you translate," she giggled. "After all, didn't you say to learn the written word was worth more than the babbling of a muse?"

"I said no such thing..." he said, eyes blazing.

"Oops," said Lyris. "I suppose it wasn't you... after all..."

"What are you implying?" Rath demanded, as she backed away towards the door.

Lyris was in good spirits today. Rath was his usual grouchy self, and it gave her pleasure to see him squirm for a change. Ever since this whole crush on the Princess had seized him, he'd been preoccupied. At firstvLyris was dismayed at the thought that she was no longer in his thoughts. But then she saw the good in the situation. At last Rath had to face that he had feelings for a woman other than Chandra. That made him uncomfortable. She gave him no rest, for she was just as arrogant and learned as he. After all, if he could love a Princess, why could he not love a Muse?

And when Kara was defeated, Mennehotep had no reason to remain. For duty was most important to her. The sooner Kara was gone, the sooner Mennehotep would join her family across the western gate. Lyris was very sure she wanted Kara to be punished. Lyris was patient. Very patient. Besides, Mennehotep had saved her life. That was a debt Lyris intended to pay in full.

Armon carried a tray loaded with various fruits. Lyris grabbed a few figs, and tossed them in the air. Appreciatively Armon watched as she juggled each, before popping them into her shapely mouth. "You are happy today," he said.

"I am happy every day," she laughed. 

"Than you are not jealous..."

"My dear Armon, I have no idea what you're talking about..." she giggled, before pushing past him to the main gallery of the Sphinx.

Ja-Kal and Presley fussed over a net and fishing poles. Ever since the father's day trip Presley's interest in fishing had grown from indifference to tolerance. Nefertina busied herself with watching the evening news. Just what traces they could find of Scarab over the spirit box?

Lyris landed neatly into the chair next to her friend. "What's up, Rys?" the charioteer asked.

"Oh, everything, Nef," she smiled. "Life is good."

"You're just happy that Rath is back," said Nefer-Tina.

* * *

Armon knocked carefully at the Princess' door, while balancing the tray on his head. He'd eaten most of the fruit, but had carefully set aside some for her. 

"Come in," said her melodious voice.

"I have dinner for you, your highness," he said kindly.

"I thank you, good fighter," she smiled, looking up from her brews.

"What are you cooking?" he asked, sniffing the air.

"Nothing that can be eaten, Armon," she said. He placed the tray nearby.

"Oh, a pomegranate," she breathed, eyeing the succulent red morsels that glistened from half a yellow sphere. "I have not seen one for so long..."

"I thought you might forget to eat," he said. "Rath does all the time. When he is in his chambers..."

"You are very thoughtful, Armon," she said. He blushed a decided shade of purple.

"What are you making?"

"Oh, just stocking up on my special brews, for combat. You never know when they might come in handy."

"Sounds important. I must go. Presley's bringing hamburgers, and they may miss me..." said Armon.

"Where's Rath?" asked the Princess.

"He is reading that tablet you found. But I do not think very well."

"Thanks for the pomegranates," she smiled, her mouth full of the seeds as he vanished.

"Why didn't he wake me?" she asked, absently.

"He did not wish that you be disturbed," said Armon, popping his head around the door again.

"How considerate of him," Mennehotep muttered as the fighter once again vanished.

* * *

Rath had amassed an audience by now as he fussed over the text. "You know," said Presley. "You could have gotten Minnie to read it." 

Lyris and Nefertina both watched, amused. The Charioteer could swear she saw a mischevious look in her friend's turquose eyes.

"I said she was not to be disturbed, and I meant it," he huffed. "And I am perfectly capable of translating this spell... after all Ashake did teach me a bit of the language!"

"But she read it in the first place," said Presley "And wouldn't it save you time to..."

"If she wasn't here, the task would fall into my capable hands regardless..." he began, but then stopped as his words hit silence. For Mennehotep stood there in the doorway, her serpent tiara gleaming in the torchlight.

"I think we'd better check the Hot-Ra," said Nefer-Tina to Armon.

"It is running fine," he protested, but shushed when Ja-Kal glared at him.

Nefer-Tina smiled, and turned around. Rath turned pale. "Er... Princess.. Er Menne... nice to see you up and about."

"For Isis sake Rath, what are you doing?" she asked, anger in her onyx eyes.

"I... didn't realize you'd risen..." he said.

"What did we talk about, mere hours ago..."

"I... am sorry, your ma... I mean, Mennehotep. I simply thought...."

"You thought simply all right," she said, folding arms over her breast. The tension in the room could be cut with a sword. Rath's eyes nervously darted between those of Ja-Kal, and those of Mennehotep. Like a statue she stood there, rigid as he visibly squirmed.

"Please, it's all yours," he said, stepping aside. 

"Thank you, Rath," she said, anger replaced with a sense of pride. "That was all I wanted."

Rath breathed a sigh of relief. So did the other mummies present. Her eyes flickered over the text as she read aloud in an ancient tongue.

"One question," said Ja-Kal. "Where did you learn to read that language? It is not even known to our Scribe."

"That is simple, Hunter," she said. "When I was young, many emissaries came to my mother's court to pay tribute. And they brought their knowledge with them. It was decided that Kara and I should learn as much from them as we could."

"But does Kara know the writing well?"

"No. She didn't have the patience to learn," sniffed Mennehotep, giving an expression worthy of Rath for a moment. "And it was rather complicated."

"Oh, by Osiris this is rich," giggled Nefer-Tina.

"And I remembered this very stone. It was what made me want to study Alchemy in the first place. I saw freedom, for at last I had knowledge that no one could control but me. And believe me my life was under constant control from day one."

"Forbidden knowledge can be deadly," said JaKal. "Once you taste its fruit, its thirst drives you to take actions far beyond..."

"There was a reason few knew this language," said Rath. "There are some spells known only to a privileged few. And this elixer was made by someone well known to me. The lady Ashake herself..."

"Great Bastet," said Nefer-Tina.

"Was said to grant immortality with but one sip."

"That's impossible," said Ja-Kal. "Even for one of us."

"Immortality," said Mennehotep. "The ultimate prize of alchemy."

"And Scarab wanted it badly enough..." said Ja-Kal, blue eyes grim. "And we must assume now that he will stop at nothing to get this stone."

"Most assuredly yes," said Rath. "And we must be certain he never gets it."

"What is the final ingredient?"

"The soul of a member of the Royal house," said Mennehotep.

"That's just great," muttered Presley.

"But instead of having to wait for an eclipse, Scarab could use the formula whenever he wants," said Rath. 

"But that means Kara could be in jeopardy," said Mennehotep.

"How so?" asked Ja-Kal.

"Her soul is in that poor woman's body. And she is living..."

"But yours..." said Ja-Kal.

"I am in a mummified form," said Mennehotep. "It works better if the soul is taken from a living donor like Rapses or Kara."

"So if Scarab teams up with Kara, he's already holding one of the cards," said Presley. Everyone looked at him, puzzled.

"I think he means that Scarab might have an advantage over us if he meets up with her," said Nefer-Tina.

"But my sister knows that he'd double-cross her," said Mennehotep. "He may try to use her soul for the potion, if he finds out."

"Then he'd leave me alone," said Presley. "Cause you didn't say the formula needed a Pharaoh's soul."

"That's right. A member of the Royal family is all he requires. But since he can't read demotic..."

"Hey," said Armon. "What if there is some one else that can?"

"Who?" asked Mennehotep.

"He's right," said Rath. "The archaeologists studying ancient texts have made remarkable progress. Every day they discover keys to unlocking new languages. If there is a person who can read this, we are all in danger."

"We must find Kara, or anyone else who can read these runes," gasped Mennehotep.

"My mom knows a lot of language professors," said Presley. "And I can get a list."

"Why don't we just destroy the wretched thing?" asked Nefer-Tina. Everyone regarded her with some shock at the simple solution.

"This elixir could save lives," said Mennehotep.

"How? What's the use of making anyone immortal?" asked Lyris.

"That only happens if the elixir is used on someone in full health," said Mennehotep. "But this could be used to save a life..."

"But if it takes a soul to make it..." said Lyris. "What good is it? A life for a life?"

"If one was old and willing to use the formula to save a member of their court..."

"She has a point..." said Ja-Kal. "If Scarab ever gets the stone..."

"But it is knowledge that can be used..." protested Mennehotep. All eyes fell on her. She sighed, and looked towards Rath, appealing for his advice. 

"It is a shame, but the knowing must be destroyed," he said sadly. "For Ashake would wish it to be so..."

"Think of Kara," said Nefer-Tina. "You said she would stop at nothing to get what she wanted, even put her friends and family in danger. Do you want that hanging over your head?"

"I love my sister, even thought she hurts me still," muttered Mennehotep. "Yet the thought that Scarab would kill her to live forever is a frightening prospect."

"Even if she deserved it," muttered Presley. Ja-Kal put a hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly.

Slowly she sighed. Then picked up Rath's sword in one hand, and the tablet in the other. Carefully she placed the tablet on the floor. With a mighty swing she hefted Rath's sword aloft. It crashed down on the tablet, sending a mass of sparks all over the place. The brittle clay shattered into hundreds of fragments that joined the dust on the chamber floor. She handed the sword back to the Scribe.

Turning to Lyris, she said, "Some knowledge is best not written down. For it can fall into the wrong hands. But the Bard can know what stories to tell, and which to not tell."

"At last, you're learning," smiled Lyris, patiently regarding her with softness in her turquoise eyes.

"I suppose, there are some things worth remembering, that remain alive when they are not written down or captured in words," said Rath slowly, resting a hand on his mystic blade, for want of a table to lean against.

"And there are always new and better answers to be found," said Mennehotep, crossing to the other table. Her hands found the Chemistry textbook she'd checked out so long ago. Perhaps she could catch up on the new Science of this time.

Rath drew in a deep sigh as he thought of Ashake again. His dear one, his Ka. A distant spell captured from the past was now forever secret. And he could imagine that is just how she would have wanted it. But what exactly did Lyris have up her sleeve? Ever since she'd woken up he'd not known a moment's peace!

End. 

* * *

Hope you liked this! 

Return to main page 


End file.
